Tempus Planicio
by Kirjana
Summary: Un beau jour, Lucius Malfoy décide de connaitre son futur pour des raisons passablement egoistes et emmene malgré lui six autres personnes dans son histoire 20 ans plus tard... Slash *ABANDONNÉE*
1. Et Lucius lut Jules Verne

**Tempus Planicio**

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir, comme JK, mettre Harry et Draco ensemble dans le tome sept ou encore de faire revenir Sirius des morts si ce n'est dans cette modeste fiction.

**Base: **Les cinqs premiers tomes sauf pour ce qui concerne la mort de Sirius bien sur (je n'admettrais JAMAIS sa mort, snif)

**Pairing: **Hum... Pour ne pas trop en dire, c'est actuellement un Lucius/Sirius mais d'autres (trop nombreux) couples sont à venir.

**Résumé: **Et bien, un beau jour Lucius Malfoy a l'idée de voyager dans le temps animé par des raisons plus que personnelles (notamment son héritage) et c'est malgré lui qu'il embarque six personnes avec lui, vingt ans plus tard pendant la sixième année de son fils...

**Note de moi: **Et bien, me voilà de retour avec une fiction encore en chantier (qui ignore encore que j'adore les délais?). Actuellement j'ai écrit sept chapitres et demi et si ca vous plait, la suite est largement prévue (pour une fois). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous m'inonderez de reviews (je suis parfois optimiste).

**Avertissements: **Cette histoire relate des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles (je fais du varié ces temps-ci) et les homophobes sont priés de s'en aller.

**Petite note de dernière minute: **J'ai volontairement choisi de mettre Lily Evans chez les Serdaigle, d'abord pour les besoins du scénario, ensuite parce que quand j'ai commencé cette fic j'étais persuadé que c'était sa maison. J'ai la flemme de corriger, ca implique trop de truc donc vous ferez avec. Pour l'exactitude des dates, ages, ect, n'espérez pas la précision totale, je ne me suis pas vraiment pris la tête. Sur ce, j'espère que vous lirez quand même hein! Vous aime d'ores et déjà.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Et Lucius lut Jules Verne...**

La Salle sur Demande était une salle qui permettait à l'élève qui le demandait de voir se créer sous ses yeux l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Si l'on passait trois fois devant une tapisserie très laide en pensant très fort à un endroit où l'on pourrait cacher quelque chose, on voyait apparaître une salle pleine de ruines où déjà, des milliers d'élèves au cours des mille dernières années, avaient caché des choses compromettantes. C'était certainement la variable de la Salle sur Demande la plus utilisée à ce jour. La Salle sur Demande avait créé des milliers de salles différentes mais il en est une qui nous importe plus que les autres, à ce jour.  
Une salle qui ne fut demandée qu'une seule fois en mille ans, par un jeune homme ambitieux nommé Lucius Malfoy. Il fit une demande qui failli mettre la Salle sur Demande en échec. Or, on ne mettait PAS la Salle sur Demande en échec à moins que cela ne concerne le règlement de l'école instauré à sa création. En d'autres mots, la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait pas faire apparaître une salle qui enfreignait le règlement originel. Cependant, cela ne la mettait en échec que dans trois et uniquement trois demandes.  
Lucius Malfoy fut certainement le seul élève en un millénaire à avoir pu approcher le quatrième cas (inexistant) d'aussi près. Il demanda à la salle un endroit où il pourrait trouver une machine à voyager dans le temps. UNE MACHINE À VOYAGER DANS LE TEMPS ?! Si la Salle sur Demande avait été une personne, elle en serait tombée de sa chaise (si tant est qu'elle ait été assise bien sur). Qu'est ce que c'était que cette idée débile ? Une machine à voyager dans le temps! Ne pouvait-il pas créer une potion de temps comme tout le monde ?

Mais la salle n'était pas une personne aussi s'acharna-t-elle à trouver cette machine. Qui n'existait pas. Se sentant à « ça » d'être mise en échec, elle utilisa son dernier recours. Elle fit apparaître aux yeux de Lucius, une salle qui contenait la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour voyager dans le temps. Et aux cotés de cet objet d'une valeur inestimable, il y avait un parchemin expliquant point par point comment Lucius Malfoy pourrait voyager dans le temps. La machine était à la fois le parchemin et l'ingrédient et en cela, elle avait répondu à sa demande.

Lorsque Lucius entra, la Salle put enfin se reposer. C'était de loin la chose la plus épuisante qu'on lui avait demandé depuis longtemps…

oO°Oo

Lucius Malfoy voulait tenter une expérience sur la salle. Il venait de terminer un livre moldu de science fiction qu'il avait trouvé on ne peut plus excentrique, aussi il avait voulu tester cela sur la salle. Une machine à remonter le temps... Cette idée le faisait rire et rêver à la fois. Bien sur, il existait dans le monde des sorciers un moyen pour voyager dans le temps. Une potion tellement compliquée à faire et aux ingrédients tellement rares qu'il avait fallu aux deux seuls sorciers qui en firent une avec succès plus de quinze ans de travail acharné. Or, Lucius n'avait pas quinze ans à perdre à faire quelque chose qui ne marcherait certainement pas. De plus, la salle ne créait pas de potions. Lucius avait une théorie là dessus. La salle avait été construite il y a mille ans et, à cette époque, l'art des potions était non seulement négligé mais récrié. Ainsi, le règlement de l'école originelle proscrivait tout pratique des potions. De toute évidence, la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait désobéir à ce règlement.

Bref, le livre lui avait donné l'envie soudaine de connaître son futur. Il avait quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans maintenant et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire plus tard. Son père était très enclin à le voir devenir Auror et sa mère ne cessait de dire qu'il aurait pu être un grand homme politique. Mais Lucius n'avait pas envie de passer trois ans à s'entraîner à pister le mage noir et il n'avait pas non plus envie de finir dans un foutu bureau du ministère.

D'accord, il voulait de l'aventure ce que la carrière d'Auror pouvait lui offrir et d'accord il voulait du pouvoir, ce que la carrière d'homme politique pouvait lui offrir mais surtout et avant tout, Lucius ne voulait pas faire d'effort. Travailler trois ans avant d'être un grand Auror ? Trimer 10 ans pour finir peut-être ministre de la magie ? Pourquoi le ministère ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait pour destin d'être ministre de la magie et ne lui offrait pas ce poste sur un plateau d'argent dès maintenant ? Il l'ignorait mais il savait que ce jour viendrait tôt ou tard, sans qu'il ait à fournir autant d'efforts que ce pathétique sang mêlé de Fudge. Quel crétin qu'il était de penser qu'il finirait ministre ! Sérieusement cet impur avait l'intelligence d'un veracrasse ! Même en comptant honteusement sur la stupidité générale du gouvernement, Fudge ne pouvait quand même pas décemment espérer ça ! Le jour où ce perdu deviendrait ministre, Lucius tomberait amoureux d'une moldue !

Bref… Il avait fini par trouver une parade intéressante à cela : Il soudoierait le premier ministre, achèterait sa place au sein du conseil des sorciers et s'accorderait les plaisirs d'une vie trépidante en devenant un mangemort. Ces types qui se rallient à ce Lord qui ne cesse de faire parler de lui. Bon, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de devenir le « serviteur » de quelqu'un mais ses idées lui plaisaient bien et il pourrait toujours flirter avec la mort et contre la loi sous sa cagoule la nuit, et être dans les bonnes grâces du ministère le jour.  
Oui, c'est certainement ce qu'il ferait… Même si s'engager auprès de Voldemort lui laissait quelques réticences.

Mais bon… En réalité, la question n'était pas vraiment là. Il se demandait surtout, pour des raisons d'héritage qui, de Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, il devait épouser. Aucun doute que les deux jeunes soeurs étaient folles de lui mais il se demandait vaguement laquelle pourrait lui donner un fils dans les 5 ans à venir.

Son père était en train de mourir peu à peu et sa mère ne tarderait pas à le suivre dans sa tombe. Ils s'étaient toujours aimés d'une façon horriblement passionnelle et romantique. Or son père refusait tout bonnement de lui léguer la fortune et le manoir familial s'il ne trouvait pas une épouse et ne concevait pas un héritier dans les cinq ans.

Certes, Bellatrix était brune et très jolie, on sentait en elle l'ambition qui animait également Lucius mais souvent, elle lui prenait sacrément la tête avec son adoration de Voldemort. Elle était mangemort depuis à peine trois mois et vouait littéralement un culte à ce gars. Mais quelle rage et quelle passion elle avait ! Et puis elle baisait bien. N'était ce pas l'important ? Ah non juste. Dommage. Pourrait-elle concevoir un héritier digne de ce nom ? Et l'élever ensuite ? Ou bien consacrerait-elle sa vie à servir ce con de Lord et ne lui donnerait pas l'enfant qu'il désirait tant ? Risque majeur.

Quant à Narcissa, aucune réelle folie de grandeur ne l'habitait, elle respectait les idées du Lord mais ne voulait en aucun cas intégrer son « bétail » comme elle disait. Elle avait une haute estime d'elle-même, ce que Lucius appréciait. Mais évidemment, elle se montrait bien plus froide avec lui, toujours à lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle total sur elle. Et même s'il savait que c'était avant tout un jeu, ce petit détail l'ennuyait. Il aimait avoir le contrôle ! Et même s'il n'était pas pour les grandes effusions publiques, il appréciait la tendresse d'une femme.

Bellatrix n'avait pas de tendresse non plus, juste une libido débordante. Sa sœur était plus prude mais plus désirable donc. Bellatrix était pleine d'ambition, à la solde d'un lord. Narcissa était… narcissique et libre sans vrai désir de prouver sa valeur, le penser elle-même semblant luisuffire. Entre les deux, Lucius hésitait. Une machine à voyager dans le temps pourrait lui permettre de voir s'il avait fait le bon choix ou pas. Il avait fini par choisir Narcissa mais ne lui avait encore rien dit. Si le futur lui montrait qu'il s'était trompé il changerait de femme simplement.

Si l'une ne pouvait pas le faire, l'autre le pourrait sans aucun doute.

Il entra donc dans la salle sur demande, constatant avec soulagement qu'il ne l'avait pas mise en échec. Mais ce qu'il y trouva le déçut. Il n'y avait qu'une mèche de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc posé au centre d'une table aux côtés d'un parchemin. Il le parcourut :

_Sortilège Tempus Planicio_

_Le sortilège Tempus Planicio est peu connu et permet, à l'image du sort de Transplanage, de se déplacer non dans l'espace mais dans le temps. Il est très peu utilisé car il demande la participation de sept sorciers puissants et la destruction d'une mèche de cheveux d'ange. Cet ingrédient, l'un des plus rares au monde, ne se cueille que tous les mille ans dans l'ancien Jardin d'Eden. Par conséquent, le sort Tempus Planicio, bien qu'extrêmement intéressant, n'a été pratiqué que deux fois seulement à notre connaissance. _

_Liste de sorciers élèves à Poudlard en 1978 capables de participer au Tempus Planicio._

_- Lily Evans, Serdaigle, Septième année  
__- Severus Snape, Serpentard, Septième année  
__- Narcissa Black, Serpentard, Sixième année  
__- Remus Lupin, Gryffondor, Septième année  
__- James Potter, Gryffondor, Septième année  
__- Sirius Black, Gryffondor, Septième année_

_Liste des sorciers en dehors de Poudlard capables de participer au Tempus Planicio._

- _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore  
_- _Bellatrix Lestrange  
_- _Tom M. Riddle  
_- _Rowena A. Brisis  
_- _Avery L.Nott  
_- _Arthur P. G. Weasley  
_- _Alice Londubat_

_Cette liste ne contient que les personnes ayant déjà rencontré Lucius Malfoy._

_Rituel :_

_Premièrement, la…_

Lucius eut un petit rire en posant le parchemin. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il remercia intérieurement la salle et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil commençant à barrer les noms qui ne convenait pas. D'abord Weasley, juste parce que c'était un Weasley. Ensuite Londubat. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette fille. A proscrire. Puis Nott et Riddle. Il ne voulait pas que le Lord (Riddle en personne donc) soit au courant de sa démarche, il risquait surtout de lui voler sa mèche de cheveux d'ange. Aurevoir donc Bellatrix également. Et adieu Brisis. Cette femme était vraiment trop étrange. Lucius eut une grimace en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que Dumbledore. Il barra le nom de cet amoureux de moldu également. Il ne voudrait pas de toute façon.

Il regarda les noms des six adolescents qu'il allait devoir entraîner dans son délire. Aucun doute que Severus et Narcissa accepteraient mais que faire des quatre autres ? Il paraissait que selon Severus, Evans était son amie. Donc, elle accepterait surement, ne serait-ce que pour connaître son futur. Les trois autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Tant que Sev accepterait de participer à cela avec Potter et Black. A la limite, Narcissa pouvait toujours prévenir son cousin, qui se chargerait des trois autres.  
Oui voilà, il ferait comme cela…

oO°Oo

- Et elle s'appelle comment cette Serpentarde, là ? demanda James d'un ton méfiant.

Sirius et Remus poussèrent un long soupir de concert. Encore une fois James jouait à la petite guéguerre Serpentard vs Gryffondor. En temps normal, Remus aurait du affronter ses deux meilleurs amis dans cette discussion sempiternelle et inutile mais aujourd'hui Sirius avait d'autres choses en tête.

- Elle s'appelle Narcissa. Narcissa _Black_, James.  
Il insista sur le nom de famille, certain que l'attrapeur comprendrait.

Fallait pas rêver. Ils marchaient tous les trois à grands pas vers le quatrième étage car ils avaient rendez vous avec cette fameuse Narcissa.

- Narcissa ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Bien un truc de Serpentard ça. Regarde le mien, J-A-M-E-S. C'est normal et attrayant. Narcissa, c'est comme Narcisse… Elle doit être narcissique, ha ! Vous vous entendriez bien, non ?

Des fois, James pouvait être génial. Des fois, James pouvait être très con. Dans le deuxième cas, Sirius le méchant (héhé _Black Siri_... Hum, laissez tomber) était toujours à deux doigts de faire surface et Remus prenait le relais tandis que le beau gryffondor passait ses nerfs sur un canapé ou un première année…

Ce cas là ne fit pas exception, Remus barra le chemin à James et Sirius tailla la route en pestant.

- Quoi ? demanda James toujours con, toujours inconscient.

- C'est sa cousine, crétin.

oO°Oo

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me fais venir dans ce trou Narcissa. Tu m'expliques ?

- Je te répète et re-répète Sevy chéri que c'est Lucius qui me l'a demandé. Tu te rappelles de Lucius ? Il a une idée en tête pour le moment, je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il nous fait demander.

- Mais comment fera-t-il pour entrer dans le château ? demanda « Sevy chéri » toujours perplexe. Dumby a encore augmenté la sécurité ! Tu es un inconscient, Lucius Malfoy…

Bien que Lucius ne puisse pas l'entendre bien que même si Lucius l'ait entendu il serait quand même venu.

- Au lieu de faire le con, il devrait plutôt penser à son avenir, grommela-t-il.

- Tu le fais assez bien pour nous trois, Sev, répliqua sèchement Narcissa. De toute façon le voilà. Luciuuuuuus !

Snape soupira. Pourquoi Narcissa, d'habitude si distinguée et classe devait-elle se transformer en Poufsouffle sentimentale dès que son meilleur ami était à moins de cinq mètres d'elle ?

- Ah Cissy. Severus. Bien, bien, bien. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

- Les autres ? Quels autres ? demanda Severus passablement énervé.

-Hum... Le cousin de Cissy et sa bande, tu vois ? fit Lucius d'un air tranquille.

- NON JE NE VOIS PAS ! cria soudain le Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qui t'énerve tant, Sevy ?

Son cousin ? Son COUSIN ? Aurait-elle invité la Nemesis de sa vie, le cauchemar de son existence, l'impétueux, l'arrogant, le stupide bellâtre Sirius Black ?

- T'as invité Black ? demanda-t-il finalement, livide.

- Euh... Oui et ses deux amis aussi, non ? dit Lucius en rigolant. Oh, fais pas cette gueule Sev. Quand tu sauras pourquoi on est tous là tu verras, tu me sauteras au cou.

- Dieux, je préférerais que vos _gay_ étreintes se fassent en privé, dit moqueusement quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à l'héritier indigne des Black. Severus recula d'un bond, horrifié, Narcissa reprit son air sérieux instantanément et Lucius, au grand étonnement de ces deux-là, éclata de rire.

- Je pourrais le prendre mal, tu sais ? Lucius Malfoy, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de la serrer et de répondre :

- Sirius Black. On se connaît déjà...

- Pas officiellement.

Ils se sourirent, gardant leurs mains serrées, silencieux. Tandis que les deux autres les regardaient étonnés, ils semblèrent se rendre compte qu'ils étaient figés depuis un _vraiment_ long moment et se lâchèrent enfin la main avant de reculer de quelques pas. Sirius, une expression étrange collée au visage se retourna pour voir où en étaient ses deux amis et Lucius se plongea dans la contemplation d'une tapisserie affreuse. Narcissa et Severus échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que…

- Euh, Sirius ! Désolé vieux, si j'avais su que c'était ta cousine, je… _Qu'est ce que Servilus fait là ?_ dit James dont la voix venait de perdre son ton conciliant.

- Ravi de te voir aussi, Potter.

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent un moment en silence. Puis Lucius intervint d'une voix traînante :

- Je ne me suis pas déplacé pour voir un pitoyable duel de sorciers prépubères. Il ne manque plus qu'Evans, où est-elle, Sev ?

- Evans ? dit James soudainement. Lily Evans ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Une rousse aux yeux verts venait de faire son entrée dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Elle regarda tour à tour les adolescents présents puis se tourna vers Severus avec un sourire déçu :

- Je croyais qu'on serait seuls.

Le Serpentard devint rouge comme une tomate tandis que James, lui devenait blanc comme un linge. Les quatres autres comprirent que la situation risquait de déborder d'une seconde à l'autre aussi, tandis que Sirius enlevait discrètement la baguette de son meilleur ami de sa poche, trop occupé à être pétrifié d'horreur, Lucius fit de même avec Severus et Narcissa et Remus se tinrent prêt à les retenir en cas d'élan de barbarie moldue. Mais James semblait trop abattu pour tenter quoique ce soit... Pendant le long silence qui suivit, Lucius commença à faire des allées et venues dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Après un moment, il leur dit :

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit, suivez moi.

Il leur désigna une porte qui n'était pas là auparavant, et tous y entrèrent pour y découvrir avec plus ou moins d'étonnement, une large pièce ovale avec de nombreux coussins et bougies.

- C'est quoi cette pièce ? demanda Severus.

- Une salle spéciale, on va dire, répondit vaguement le jeune homme. Asseyez vous.

- Par terre ? s'indigna Cissy avant de croiser le regard noir de son futur mari.

Ils finirent tous par s'asseoir, après maintes réflexions. En effet, Sirius ne devait pas être à côté de James en raison de leur récent énervement. De la même façon, Remus se devait d'être aux côtés de James tandis que ce dernier ne pouvait pas se trouver à plus près de deux mètres de Snape et à moins d'un de Lily. Laquelle voulait être aux côtés de Snape mais pas de Narcissa, laquelle voulait juste un endroit propre et, si possible, éloigné de son cher cousin. Bref…

- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai réunis, n'est ce pas ? fit Lucius quand les six autres abrutis eurent enfin fini de tergiverser sur leurs places.

- _Tu_ nous as réunis ? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, _je_ vous ai réunis, insista Lucius froidement. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous dans cette pièce se trouve sur ce parchemin.

Evidemment, il sortit un parchemin de sous sa cape et le montra aux autres.

- Il contient les instructions pour pratiquer le sortilège Tempus Planicio.

S'il s'était attendu à des applaudissements, il du être déçu, seul Lily eut un sursaut à ce nom.

- Ah tu connais Evans ?

- Bien sur, s'indigna-t-elle. Mais si tu nous réunis pour cela, ça signifie que tu as des cheveux d'ange ! C'est vraiment… Impressionnant.

Personne ne parut comprendre à part Lucius.

- C'était quoi ça, Evans ? Une espèce de compliment à ce type ? s'exclama James toujours aussi dégouté.

- Oh la ferme Potter, répondit la jeune fille sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Les cheveux d'ange sont extrêmement rares, comment en as-tu eu ?

- La question n'est pas là, grimaça Lucius.

Evans était une sang de bourbe. Une brillante sang de bourbe mais une sang de bourbe quand même. Lucius préférait ne pas trop sympathiser avec ces gens là. Que Severus en soit dingue, c'était son problème même s'il devait admettre que la jeune fille avait du charme.

- Bon, puisque personne ne sait, à part toi, ce qu'est le Tempus Planicio, je vous explique. En gros, c'est un sortilège qui permet de voyager dans le temps. S'il est très peu connu c'est parce qu'à chaque utilisation du sortilège, il faut détruire une mèche de cheveux d'ange. Or ceux-ci sont extrêmement difficiles, voire impossibles, à trouver.

Il y eut un petit silence avant l'explosion d'exclamations étonnées. Seul Lupin sembla garder son calme. Ses deux meilleurs amis d'ores et déjà en train de délirer sur un futur plein de motos volantes, il demanda poliment :

- Un voyage dans le temps ?

- Et oui, Lupin, dans le temps. Ça ne te tente pas de découvrir ton toi futur dans dix voire vingt ans ? Car c'est exactement ce que je vous propose. Un voyage dans le futur, à la rencontre de nous-même un peu plus vieux, de nos enfants et de ce que nous et le monde sommes devenus. Le sortilège demande la participation de sept sorciers compétents, or vous êtes pratiquement les seuls. Peu m'importe vos motivations, les miennes me suffisent mais une telle occasion ne se rate pas ! Alors ? Qui est intéressé ?

Sirius et James levèrent la main, enthousiastes. Lucius eut un sourire puis se tourna vers les autres.

- Cissy ?

- Bien… Je ne suis pas contre mais…

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas contre Lucius. Le problème, c'est que nous risquons de changer le futur en voyant ce qu'il va s'y produire, dit prudemment Severus.

- C'est certain, on ne peut pas courir le risque de détruire ce que l'on verra, renchérit Lily. Les conséquences seraient terribles. Elles pourraient même causer notre mort ! C'est trop dangereux, je refuse.

- Lupin ? demanda Lucius, agacé.

- Pas contre mais à une condition. Que nos souvenirs soient effacés au retour.

- Quoi ? Mais à quoi ça sert, alors ? s'indigna James.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord… soupira Lucius, qui n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la chose. Laissez moi réfléchir…

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute.

- Lucius, on pourrait peut-être organiser un sortilège d'Oubliettes programmé à tel heure, tel jour. Le jour de notre retour. Il serait lancé automatiquement et effacerait notre voyage de notre mémoire. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Possible, marmonna ce dernier en détournant son regard de Narcissa. Cependant…

- A quoi cela sert-il de partir dans le futur si au bout du compte, nous n'obtenons pas de réponses à nos questions? exposa calmement Sirius.

Lucius lui adressa un regard de connivence. C'était exactement ça.

- Peut-être… Peut-être que si…

- Quoi Evans ?

- Et bien, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Lucius. Nous sommes tous sur le point de faire les choix qui détermineront notre vie future, mari, travail, etc ? Personnellement, je ne me pose qu'une seule question : Est-ce que les choix que je m'apprête à faire sont les bons ? Si c'est pareil pour vous, ou même si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pourrions juste inscrire sur un parchemin la question que nous nous posons sur le futur et y répondre là-bas. Ensuite nous remporterions le parchemin avec les réponses sans les souvenirs. On pourrait choisir son futur, rassuré mais sans risquer d'interférer.

- Ce n'est pas stupide seulement, les questions devront être évasives, marmonna Cissy. Comme "Suis-je heureux ?", "Ai-je fait le bon choix de carrière ?", "Devrais-je suivre mon instinct ?". Car chacun de nous doit avoir une idée globale de ce qu'il fera plus tard, non ? Nous voulons une certitude que ce n'est pas le mauvais choix. Je me trompe peut-être mais c'est mon cas, du moins.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Narcissa, dit calmement Severus.

La solution fut acceptée à l'unanimité et tous se mirent rapidement à la rédaction de leur question. Une frénésie les avaient tous pris et ils avaient maintenant hâte de voyager.

Lucius marqua sans hésitation ce seul mot sur le parchemin : Héritier ?

Narcissa après réflexion nota sur le sien : Est-ce le bon choix que d'épouser Lucius ?

Snape griffonna la question que le hantait ces derniers temps: Dois-je devenir mangemort ?

Lily nota sur son parchemin : Devrais-je laisser sa chance à Potter ?

Remus demanda sur le sien : Ai-je aimé et été aimé pour ce que je suis ?

James nota sur le sien : Y a-t-il un espoir pour moi et Lily Evans ?

Sirius lui, eut énormément de mal à trouver sa question. Il cherchait quelque chose d'important mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était des futilités, de vraies conneries comme le résultat de la coupe du monde de cette année. Il savait bien quelle question il voulait poser mais la réponse lui faisait trop peur.  
Quoi ? Peur? Non un gryffondor n'a pas peur.  
A d'autres mais bon…  
Oh, allez c'était qu'une question, après tout. Il nota fébrilement, vérifiant bien que James n'était pas en train de lire : Suis-je homosexuel ?

Il jeta un regard à Lucius Malfoy qui tripotait ses cheveux d'un air absent et pria intérieurement pour que la réponse soit non.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Et bien voilà. Je dirais la suite dans une semaine, surement deux pour garder de l'avance parce que j'ai Reminescences en cours et que je rame pour tenir ce délai là (d'ailleurs je ne le tiens pas) et donc... Une review est toujours la bienvenue même si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter définitivement de toucher à un clavier **

**Non, en fait, non, vous évitez les méchantes reviews, je déprime sec après.**


	2. Quand le choixpeau cause

**Tempus Planicio**

**Disclaimer: **Toujours rien à moi

**Note de moi: **Ok, manque de temps, manque de mots, j'espère que vous aimerez encore plus. Merci à mes trois petits revieweurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand le choixpeau cause**

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda pour la vingtième fois Lucius.

Il était nerveux. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance et s'ils se trompaient… Il apprendrait le futur avec vingt ans de retard. Pensée inconcevable, désormais. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son nom et sa fortune à cause d'une erreur dans le rituel. Il relut pour la dixième fois le parchemin et replaça fébrilement une bougie. Les autres le regardaient avec un peu d'inquiétude, ça faisait trois fois qu'il recommençait le cercle. Il pouvait également entendre une petite voix lui rappeler que c'était son perfectionnisme qui le perdrait un jour. Pour une fois il décida de l'écouter et se dit en se relevant enfin, qu'il saurait peut-être grâce à ce sort si elle avait raison ou tort.

- Moi je le suis, dit-il d'un air triomphant comme s'il n'avait pas passé la dernière demie heure à tout refaire.

- Ok, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda James.

- Chacun devant une bougie, prenez vous tous la main. Vous devrez murmurer en boucle la date ou nous voulons aller qui est, je vous le rappelle le 1er septembre 1998 puis je ferais brûler les deux ingrédients dans le chaudron et quand la fumée deviendra rouge il faudra dire : Tempus Planicio. Distinctement, c'est clair ! Faites gaffe, on a qu'une putain de chance.

- Malfoy, calme toi. Après tout, on est les seuls à même de réussir ce sortilège, non ?

Lucius sourit et adressa un signe de tête d'affirmation au jeune Black avant de se placer au centre du cercle. Il attendit d'être sur que tout le monde était prêt et puis murmura « Incendio » et chacun se mit à psalmodier la date susdite. Il mit le feu au parchemin sur lequel la date était écrite et ensuite, avec un infime frisson, aux cheveux d'ange. Puis il les laissa tomber dans le chaudron et rejoignit les autres, prenant la main d'Evans et de Black en regardant la fumée noire s'élever.

Ils durent bien psalmodier cinq bonnes minutes et Lucius put sentir le doute envahir peu à peu la pièce quand soudain, le chaudron émit des crépitements et une épaisse fumée rouge s'en échappa. Ils crièrent l'incantation à l'unisson et soudain, Lucius se retrouva la tête en bas.

Etrange sensation, il faisait maintenant très noir et il ne distinguait rien à part des petites lueurs violettes qui virevoltaient à ses cotés. Lui-même était une de ses lueurs, et il vagabondait dans le noir absolu. C'était calme, paisible, pénard, la vie de lueur était bien chouette. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il croisa un regard à la fois énorme et intelligent. De grands yeux gris les regardaient vagabonder avec une expression de désapprobation sur le visage. C'était purement effrayant. La vie de lueur avait ses problèmes elle aussi, pensa-t-il car il ne pouvait pas s'extraire du regard énorme d'Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius avait de nouveau la tête sur les épaules et son directeur le regardait du haut du sol. Il était couché par terre, visiblement. Il se releva prestement sans se soucier de la migraine terrible qui le prenait à l'instant et fit face, aussi vaillant que possible, au directeur. Il entendit des gémissements étouffés et le regard d'Albus dévia enfin de ses yeux pour se poser quelque part derrière lui. Il suivit le mouvement et vit que ses six compagnons d'occasion étaient tous à terre, courbatus, endoloris, secoués. Seul Sirius et Severus étaient déjà debout, chacun aidant respectivement sa cousine et sa petite amie (?) à se relever. Bientôt, ils furent tous debout et le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge. Aussitôt, tous semblèrent se rendre compte de sa présence et reculèrent vivement d'un pas, laissant Lucius seul face au cher Dumby. Bon, il fallait bien avouer que tout cela était son idée. Ils n'étaient plus dans la Salle sur Demande apparemment, mais bien dans le couloir du quatrième étage, toujours pareil, toujours vide, si ce n'est six écoliers et un adulte.

Le voyage dans le temps était-ce illégal ? Oh, oh, il pourrait aller à Askaban ? Non, ne pas paniquer, après tout rien ne leur disait qu'ils étaient bien en 98. Quoique Dumby avait quelques rides de plus, mais ça ne prouvait rien.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, dit Lucius du ton le plus anodin qu'il put produire.

Dumby eut un sourire qui énerva le jeune homme sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme cela, Lucius.

- Euh… Vous vous demandez surement ce que je fais dans le château, hein ? Oui, c'est évident, c'est évident, dit le jeune homme en se balançant sur ses talons, intimidé.

Dumbledore avait le chic de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il se vengerait un jour, c'était certain. Il avait une furieuse envie de partir en courant mais il resta debout face au vieillard et chercha dans sa tête une excuse valable.

- Quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé ?

- Pardon, monsieur ? Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il, se maudissant instantanément de sa voix hésitante.

- Moi, si Lucius. Et ce que je vois me terrifie. Auriez vous pratiqué le Tempus Planicio ? Je vois que vous êtes sept…

- Merlin, on est donc dans le futur ! s'exclama James, ébahi.

Quel con, pensa vainement Lucius mais Dumbledore sourit à nouveau, plus tristement peut-être.

- En effet, James, en effet. Un bond de vingt ans si je ne m'abuse. Bon, tout cela est bien sur exceptionnel mais totalement interdit par le ministère. Néanmoins, suivez moi tous les sept dans mon bureau, et tachez d'être discrets.

Ils obéirent tous en jetant des regards assassins à Malfoy. Ce dernier les nia avec dédain. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était interdit par la loi dans le futur ?

Ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau sans avoir croisé âme qui vive dans le château. Peut-être que Poudlard avait fermé ?

- Maintenant, dites moi exactement de quelle année vous provenez, demanda le directeur.

- 78, dit Sirius d'un ton calme, observant les tableaux des anciens directeurs sur le mur.

- Vous êtes donc encore tous sous le tutorat de l'école, sauf vous Lucius mais je compte bien sur votre accord. Après tout, se soumettre à mon autorité est moins pénible que de se soumettre à celle du ministère de la magie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lucius blêmit et marmonna un « Oui » très vague. Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils tous foutus ?

- Bien, s'exclama Dumbledore avec un air très satisfait sur le visage. Maintenant, le meilleur à faire est encore de vous inscrire comme élèves. Nous dirons que vous venez de Salem pour découvrir Poudlard. Quand avez-vous prévu de repartir ?

- Dans un mois, monsieur, répondit Lucius.

- Bien, bien. Cependant, je dois vous avertir de certaines choses. Premièrement, il vous sera interdit d'informer quiconque de votre réelle identité. Vous serez tous les sept métamorphosés, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me chargerai de cela, le Polynectar étant trop long à préparer. Ensuite, vous ne devrez pas sortir de Poudlard. Avez-vous prévu un sortilège d'Oubliettes ? J'ose l'espérer.

- Oui monsieur mais je pense que le votre sera plus performant, dit rapidement Lily.

- Très bien Lily, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. A ce propos, je me dois de vous informer que vous, James, Lucius et Melle Black, que vos enfants sont présents dans cet école et qu'en conséquence, je vous ré-interdis formellement de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est vraiment absolument pas bon pour eux de leur infliger ça, vu les circonstances. Vous pourrez néanmoins leur parler mais soyez très prudent. De toute façon, je vous le déconseille fortement.

- Mais, monsieur, comment Evans et moi , nous saurons qui sont nos enfants ? demanda Narcissa, curieuse et impatiente de voir sa ou ses progénitures.

- Vous comprendrez en les voyant, sourit le directeur. Maintenant mettez vous devant moi.

Il sortit sa baguette et transforma l'apparence des ses personnes. Les cheveux de Lucius gardèrent leur douceur volatile légendaire mais se teintèrent d'un brun sombre. Narcissa, toute aussi blonde et bouclée devint rousse et bouclée. Lily eut d'un coup des cheveux courts et blonds. Sirius eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant sa chevelure devenir blonde. James, lui, devint roux et enfin Remus attrapa une epaisse chevelure noire, semblable à celle de James. Les cheveux de Severus perdirent ENFIN leur gras légendaire et devinrent argenté. De plus son nez caractéristique se redressa et Narcissa le qualifia de très beau, aussitôt approuvée par Lily à sa grande gêne et à la grande colère de James. La couleur des cheveux leur changeait le visage plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et chacun y alla de son commentaire. Quand les élèves furent enfin habitués à leur nouvelle tête, le directeur reprit la parole.

- Maintenant je dois parler en privé à M. Potter, M Lupin et Melle Evans.

Lucius nota qu'il n'employait plus leurs prénoms. D'ailleurs, depuis quand employait-il leurs prénoms ? Lucius ne se rappelait pas qu'il l'ait fait un jour avec lui. De plus, il avait appelé Cissy « Melle Black », preuve qu'il ne faisait pas cela avec tout le monde…

Finalement, ils quittèrent la pièce. Et Dumbledore se tourna vers ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Se retenant de verser une larme face au regard innocent et juvénile de James ou au sourire inconscient de Lily, il dit d'un ton qu'il espérait simplement aimable :

- Remus, dans ce temps, le… jour le plus important du mois, nous dirons, est dans une semaine. Passez dans mon bureau la veille et nous nous en occuperons.

Remus pâlit et jeta un regard inquiet à Lily, qui semblait perplexe, bien sur. Il finit par hocher la tête et sortit sous demande du directeur. Ce dernier se tourna vers les futurs jeunes mariés.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes malheureusement mort tous les deux, à cette époque.

Ils restèrent béats sous le choc. Dumbledore entreprit alors de leur raconter sans les détails, qu'ils étaient mort tous les deux face à Lord Voldemort et en sauvant leur fils.

- Un fils ? murmura Lily, en état de choc. Potter et moi, nous avons un fils ?

- Oui et il est ici à Poudlard. Il s'appelle Harry. Il est… Spécial aussi, je vous demanderais de ne pas le juger sur son apparence ou son attitude.

- Mais… Quel age a-t-il ? A-t-il assisté à notre… mort ? S'en souvient-il ? demanda précipitamment Lily.

Le directeur sourit en constatant qu'elle pensait surtout à son fils. James semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit depuis que la nouvelle était tombée.

- Il avait un an à peine et non, il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment.

- Mon dieu, un an, gémit Lily et James la prit dans ses bras tout aussi bouleversé.

- Il a mit en défaite Voldemort grâce à votre sacrifice et il en est devenu célèbre avant même de savoir parler. Ne cherchez pas à en savoir trop sur les circonstances et les conséquences, tout ceci n'arrivera que trop vite pour vous…

Il les laissa seul un moment, puis revint et les trouva plus déterminés et moins proches, constata-t-il à regret. Dumbledore leur ouvrit la porte de son bureau et donna pour ordre d'aller attendre le train à la station, ils se perdraient dans la foule et personne ne les remarquerait avant le souper. Il leur souhaita bonne chance, attarda un moment son regard sur le jeune Lucius et le jeune Sirius, se demandant comment tous deux réagiraient quand il apprendraient (car ils l'apprendraient fatalement) qu'ils végétaient à Askaban à cette époque. Puis il ferma la porte, à la fois tourmenté et soulagé mais aussi plus fatigué que jamais.

Lucius et les autres ne dirent rien en se rendant à la station, ni en attendant une bonne heure le train. Il faisait noir, ils ne parlaient toujours pas. Sirius lançait des regards affolés à Remus, inquiété par le teint sombre de James et Severus semblait lui aussi assez inquiet pour Lily. Narcissa était perplexe quant à son fils et Lucius lui, était juste impatient de rencontrer sa progéniture. Il serait parfait, c'était évident. Et s'il n'avait pas modifié son choix, c'était son fils et celui de Narcissa. Enfin, le train arriva et des dizaines d'élèves en sortirent, têtes inconnues parmi têtes inconnues. Ils se joignirent à un groupe, comme si de rien n'était mais restèrent tous les sept groupés, un peu mal à l'aise dans cette foule où tout le monde semblait se connaître.

- Luna ! hurla une jeune fille rousse qui bouscula Lucius en passant entre eux.

Elle s'excusa brièvement et rejoignit une étrange fille blonde. Le jeune homme regarda la rousse avec dégout et eut une légère impression de déjà-vu. Il laissa tomber et monta dans une calèche suivie de près par Lily, Severus et Narcissa. Les trois autres en prirent une autre. De toute évidence, Lily ne voulait pas trainer avec James.

- Que t'as dit Dumbledore ?

- Oh, rien d'important Sev, vraiment.

- Tu tires une tête jusque par terre. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais… Mon fils est celui de Potter également, dit elle avec de l'incompréhension dans sa voix.

Lucius soupira. Il devait vraiment assister à cela ? Severus se crispa, il le sentit vivement. Il eut très envie de serrer son vieux frère dans ses bras mais se retint, pas devant deux filles. Mais il se promit de le consoler plus tard dans la soirée. Narcissa se tourna alors vers lui :

- Avec qui crois tu que j'ai un enfant ?

- Moi, dit Lucius sur un ton plaisantin mais très sérieux quand même.

- Oh, tu le penses vraiment ? Car, je le pense aussi, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Lucius eut une grimace involontaire. Il n'aimait plus trop cette idée, tout d'un coup. Ils arrivèrent au château et descendirent, rapidement rejoint par les trois autres. On commençait déjà à les montrer du doigt, étonnés. Ils firent comme si tout allait bien et entrèrent dans la grande salle qui n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour eux aux grandes tables. Devaient-ils prendre place selon les maisons ? Ils en étaient encore là quand les premières années passèrent devant eux, McGonagall et son chapeau en tête. Lucius après un regard vers le directeur, comprit qu'ils devraient passer la pénible répartition. Ils suivirent donc, à regret les premières années.

Tout le monde chuchotait maintenant, les montrant du doigt ouvertement. Beaucoup étaient, bien sur, des filles qui rivalisaient d'adjectifs pour qualifier à la fois Sirius, Lucius et surtout Severus qui faisait sensation avec sa chevelure d'argent. Severus craqua :

- J'ai l'air d'une putain de bête de cirque ! cria-t-il un peu trop fort, à Lily.

- Va savoir Severus… Ils aiment peut-être bien ton nouveau look.

- Ne rigole pas Evans, cette situation me pèse aussi, soupira Sirius.

- Comme si ça te changeait du Poudlard d'avant, s'exclama Remus.

- Il est vrai, cousin, que de ce côté-là, tu as plus l'habitude que nous.

- Pas plus que Potter, qui se pavane comme toujours.

- Va te faire foutre, Snivellus ! Les gens veulent me regarder ? Et bien qu'ils le fassent !

- Oh, pitié Potter, épargne nous ça, soupira Lily.

- T'es dure Evans ! Je leur hurle pas : Regardez moi !

- C'est presque le cas quand tu leur fais des petits clins d'œil. Tu me fais pitié.

- Je dois admettre que la Serdaigle a raison, rigola Narcissa.

- Toi la naine, on ne t'a rien demandé, répliqua sèchement James.

- Prongs… Tu ne causes pas comme ça à ma cousine, dit calmement Sirius.

- Merci de défendre ma future femme, Black, intervint enfin Lucius, maintenant à l'arrêt.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Remus.

- Eh bien il est évident que si Cissy et moi avons un enfant, nous sommes mariés.

- Rien n'est moins sur, Lucius. Te connaissant…

- Très drôle Snivellus. Au fait ça vient d'où ce surnom ? répliqua Lucius vexé.

- Ok, vieux, je retire, admit Severus.

- Si nous avons le silence, lança la prof de métamorphose en leur jetant un regard appuyé, Nous pourrons peut-être commencer.

James murmura une vague excuse imité par les autres et de grands rires s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- Des putains d'animaux de cirque tu disais, Snape ? rigola doucement Lupin, bien qu'affreusement géné.

- Non. Bêtes de cirque, Moony, BETES. Un truc qui te va bien, plaisanta Sirius.

Un nouveau regard de la vieille femme les fit définitivement taire. Ils durent alors regarder un à un les petits se faire disperser et écouter les pénibles acclamations de la foule.

- Est-ce moi, où avec le recul, c'est foutrement chiant ? demanda Narcissa alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au M.

- Non, c'est foutrement chiant, grommela James.

Il avait faim.

- Ça, quand plus personne ne t'admire c'est tout de suite moins drôle, lâcha Lily.

- Oh, pitié vous ne cessez jamais ? soupira Lucius excédé.

Enfin les premières années furent toutes dispersées. Il ne resta plus que les sept élèves au centre de l'attention de tous. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous avons cette année, des invités. Ils ne sont là que pour un mois et viennent de l'école de Salem en Amérique. Ils ont fait un long voyage et sont très certainement épuisés. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas leur poser de questions.

A l'unanimité, les voyageurs de temps poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais selon la tradition, ils devront passer par la répartition. Cependant, ils logeront ensemble dans des appartements privés et ce ne sera que là que nous verrons une différence entre eux et vous, élèves de Poudlard. Faites leur bon accueil !

McGonagall prit alors son parchemin et lut :

- James Prince.

Les sept élèves se regardèrent étonnés, un long moment. Severus et James surtout. Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier, et poussa James du bout du doigt. Ce dernier, pas mécontent d'être le premier, s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit. Le choixpeau sur sa tête lui dit :

- On m'a averti de votre retour James Potter ou plutôt James Prince désormais. Mon choix reste inflexible et totalement certain. Gryffondor. Toujours d'accord ?

- Pourquoi me demander mon avis ?

- Disons que votre descendance a eu l'arrogance de me demander de modifier mon choix. Quel gâchis, enfin. C'est heureux de voir que vous, au moins, ne changez pas. GRYFFONDOR !

Des exclamations s'élevèrent à cette table et James se releva prestement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés avec un grand sourire, sous le regard excédé de Lily et alla s'asseoir à sa table.

- Luc Martens.

Lucius eut une grimace d'effroi. Luc ? LUC ? Son si beau nom au son mélodieux transformé en prénom pour prépubere avancé ! Quelle honte. Tremblant d'indignation, il s'avanca et le chapeau se posa sur sa tête.

- Re bonjour mon cher Lucius, nouvellement Luc. Dumbledore a mis du cœur à l'ouvrage pour te trouver un tel nom de rechange. Il faut avouer que si Lucius a la classe c'est également très rare et je ne peux que…

- Ne pourrais-tu pas abréger, j'ai hâte de quitter ce tabouret ridicule.

- Toujours aussi aimable, hein ? Allez, mon choix ne change pas, je te mets à SERPENTARD !

Des exclamations joyeuses mais modérées retentirent à la bonne table. Lucius quitta le siège infâme et alla s'asseoir avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait chez les Serpents. Luc… Un véritable cauchemar.

- Cissy Black

- Oh non… gémit la jeune fille.

C'était le surnom de LUCIUS, pas celui du monde entier. Elle prit le chapeau des mains de la prof et le coiffa avec élégance, ignorant l'air outré de la vieille McGonagall.

- Narcissa ! Cela faisait longtemps, je pourrais te refaire mon offre. Je trouve que tu serais bien mieux à Serdaigle qu'à Serpentard, sais-tu ? Mais c'est vrai, qu'il y a bien trop d'amour propre en toi pour t'abaisser à n'être que Serdaigle, enfin… SERPENTARD !

- Salim Black

Sirius se figea. Comment ça _Salim_ ? Mais il n'aimait pas du tout, du tout ce nom ! Il s'ébroua, prêt à revendiquer que son nom était Sirius Black et que ça ne sonnait bien que de cette façon mais il croisa le regard de Lucius à la table des Serpentards et perdit son élan. Il s'avanca alors, résigné et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, énervé et troublé.

- Oh, Sirius Black. Un de mes plus beaux choix. N'ai-je pas eu tort de t'envoyer à Gryffondor alors que tu me suppliais de te mettre à Serpentard ?

- Je ne suppliais pas ! répliqua-t-il indigné.

- Non. Mais ton esprit voulait aller ailleurs que chez les Serpentards, quitter la folie de ta famille quoiqu'il t'en coûte. Je pense t'avoir rendu service et pour cela tu m'en dois un, n'oublie pas. Es-tu prêt à m'aider ?

- Oui, je t'écoute, soupira Sirius après un moment.

- Je veux que tu aides Serpentard et Gryffondor à se réconcilier.

- C'est de la folie ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec un rire après un moment d'étonnement.

- Non, pas tant que ça. Beaucoup de gens ont souffert de cette querelle éternelle. Toi-même, je peux voir les pensées qui t'habitent. Tu cherches une réponse à cette question sur le parchemin, n'est ce pas ? Je vais t'aider une nouvelle fois avec ce conseil. Si tu réunis ce jeune Gryffondor et ce jeune Serpentard, cela ne pourra que t'aider à comprendre tes propres sentiments. Va mon cher Sirius, et accomplis cette petite tache. Tu comprendras bien vite de qui je parle. GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius se leva et perplexe rejoignit James à sa table, heureux quand même de s'asseoir.

- Remy Lorca

Remus s'avanca tranquillement vers le chapeau et s'en coiffa. Il entendit la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête :

- Ah Remus… Beaucoup de doutes encore, n'est ce pas ? Toujours aussi peu sur de toi. Sache que l'on peut t'aimer tel que tu es, oui. Ah, ça m'étonne que tu penses à Elle. Je te voyais plus avec quelqu'un de calme et de modeste comme… Oui, bref. Mais elle t'aime bien, tu sais ? Et toi aussi ,tu l'apprécies. Elle a de l'esprit c'est sur. Les temps sont durs pour les Gryffondors. Peut-être devrais-tu faire la même chose que Sirius… Non, tu lui demanderas, je n'ai pas le temps. Bref, bien que tu sois peu sur de toi, il ne fait aucun doute que ta place est et sera toujours à GRYFFONDOR !

Remus se releva et s'assit près de ses deux meilleurs amis et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Il croisa le regard de Narcissa et sourit, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Elle ne lui rendit évidemment pas son sourire et il reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes qui restait. Severus et Lily. Cette dernière semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et Severus la tenait maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Je déteste ça, Sev, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je vais encore me retrouver seule à Serdaigle… Je voudrais tant être avec toi à Serpentard mais je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe comme il disent et je…

- Le choixpeau ne répartit pas selon ton sang, Lily. Regarde Black ! Moi-même, je suis un sang Mêlé et je suis à Serpentard, non ? Et personne ne le sait.

- Tu es un Sang-mêlé ? Mais alors pourquoi… ?

- Parce que je déteste mon père, mais la question n'est pas là. Allez redresse toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur il fera forcement le bon choix.

- Lily Edgecombe.

Lily s'avanca tremblante et livide et mit le choixpeau avec appréhension.

- Toujours aussi nerveuse, Lily. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris mon erreur. Evidemment t'envoyer à Serdaigle n'était pas une bonne idée car tu étais studieuse et courageuse, j'aurais du te mettre à Gryffondor mais tu étais tellement stressée ce jour-là... Tu ne connaissais rien de tes capacités mais je vois une haute estime de toi, désormais, un grand désir de faire valoir ta force et ton courage. Cela fait toujours de toi, plus que jamais une Gryffondor néanmoins je désire me faire pardonner, aussi, pour ton bien-être et mon objectif final, je t'envoie à SERPENTARD !

Lily resta muette de stupéfaction avant de se lever et de foncer vers les Serpentards, ébahie et heureuse. Elle eut un immense sourire pour Severus et s'assit face à Lucius qui la regardait étrangement.

- Tu étais à Serdaigle, non ?

- Oui, j'étais, rigola-t-elle.

Snape se tenait maladroitement les mains dans les poches, gêné. Il eut la grande idée de regarder du côté des professeurs et resta bouche bée devant l'un d'eux. Cheveux noirs et gras, nez affreusement proéminant, petits yeux scrutateurs, teint livide. Aura malfaisante… BORDEL c'était lui ! Il était prof ! Minute… Prof ? Comment ça prof ? Et puis prof de quoi ? Et puis sous les ordres de Dumbledore ? Mais de qui se foutait-on ? Il foudroya du regard son futur moi, qui d'ailleurs lui rendit la pareille et pesta intérieurement. Qu'était-il devenu ? Prof ! Quelle déchéance…

- SEAMUS SMITH ! cria McGonagall , exaspérée.

Ah merde, on l'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Il se dirigea, passablement rouge vers le chapeau, s'en coiffa et fut heureux de voir la salle et leurs rires disparaître.

- Cher Snape. Toujours aussi vindicatif. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es prof que tu es perdu. Renseigne toi, tu verras et puis console toi en te disant que tu es et restes le professeur le plus effrayant de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Une véritable terreur mais tu le constateras bien assez tôt… SERPENTARD !

Il se hâta à la table des serpents sous les applaudissements nourris de tout le monde et s'assit aux côtés de Lily tout sourire.

- Mais que fais-tu là, Evans ? la taquina-t-il en prenant un faux air ébahi.

- Va te faire mettre, Sevy d'amour ! rigola cette dernière.

A l'autre bout de la salle, extrémité de l'endroit ou c'étaient assis les nouveaux, trois gryffondors de sixième année parlaient sombrement.

- Un James, une Lily et deux Black… Putain de coïncidence ! râla un grand roux du nom de Ron.

- Ou plutôt quatre Serpentards et trois Gryffondors… Ça va peut-être arranger les relations intermaisons, réfléchit une jolie fille à la chevelure imposante brune du nom d'Hermione.

- On s'en tape des relations intermaisons Mione… On s'en tape de ses nouveaux. Je meurs de faim ! soupira un balafré du nom de Harry.

Il quitta à regret ce qu'il regardait et se pencha sur son assiette. Hermione se retourna pour voir ce qu'il fixait et quand elle vit un grand blond rigolant avec cette conne de Pansy Parkinson, elle eut un pincement au cœur pour Harry.


	3. Recherche fils désespérement

**Chapitre 3 : Recherche fils désespérement**

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient et c'est toujours aussi triste.

**Pairing: **Actuellement, pour ne pas vous gacher le suspence on dire un Sirius/Lucius, un James/Lily/Severus (ce qui n'indique en aucun cas un lemon à trois -.-') et aussi hum... Un Harry/Draco. Bien d'autres encore (et ce malgré moi) à venir.

**Avertissement: **Ceci est une fiction contenant des slashs, càd des histoires d'amour homosexuelles. Les homophobes sont priés partir et surtout de laisser l'auteure tranquille en s'abstenant toute review débile et déprimante. MERCI!

**Note de moi: **Ben, suite à un bug qui ne semblait toucher que moi, j'ai pas su poster mes chapitres à temps (honte sur moi) donc je vous le met aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai envie. Par contre pour les réponses aux reviews, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps mais sachez qu'elles me font toutes super plaisir!

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Les sept nouveaux venus de Salem ET la beauté indéniable de chacun d'eux fut LE sujet de conversation du reste de la soirée. Les sept concernés bien sur, firent de leur mieux pour ignorer les incessants regards, rires, gloussements et signes qui leur étaient adressés.

C'était de loin Sirius et Lucius (ou plutôt Salim et Luc) qui s'en sortaient le mieux, chacun ayant d'abord, l'habitude d'être admiré et ensuite, beaucoup trop d'amertume et de colère envers leurs nouveaux patronymes pour penser à autre chose.  
Suivis de près par Narcissa, qui dédaignait avec assurance toutes les rustres sifflements des garçons. Pas mal de Poufsouffles. Elle en aurait tremblé de honte, si elle n'était pas absorbée par la dure tache de retrouver son fils dans la foule. Par facilité et par souci d'examiner toutes les possibilités, elle avait d'abord scruté les autres tables, certaine pourtant que le fruit de sa chair et de son sang ne pouvait définitivement être qu'à Serpentard. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Mais observer les Serpentards n'était pas facile et elle n'en était que plus énervée. Aussi son regard avait dévié depuis un moment vers la table de gryffondors pour observer les trois garçons qu'on appelait Maraudeurs qui parlaient avec complicité.  
Ensuite, dans le classement de l'indifférence venait Lily qui avait déjà son lot de fans à Poudlard vingt ans plus tôt mais qui surtout, était complètement subjuguée par les paroles de ce cher Severus Snape. Il pouvait être si intelligent et brillant. Vraiment, elle l'aurait écouté parler des heures entières, s'enflammer sur des sujets sérieux comme Voldemort ou moindres comme « comment améliorer une potion de Vieillissement ».  
Ensuite, nous avions James qui, bien sur, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Pour ses fans, bien sur. Il n'arrêtait pas de leur faire des sourires ou des clins d'œil, ce genre de choses.  
Enfin, on avait les deux derniers, Snape et Lupin qui auraient volontiers échangé tout ce qu'il possédait pour s'extraire du regard des élèves.

A la table des Serpentards, le ton était enthousiaste. Severus venait de montrer son futur et Lucius, Lily et Narcissa y allaient de leurs commentaires.

- Oh t'as l'air sinistre, Sev…

- Merci Lily, fit Severus, maussade.

- Ça ne le change pas vraiment en fait.

- Merci Lucius, répéta Severus toujours plus sombre.

- Non, mais tu vieilliras mal indéniablement…

- _Merci_ Narcissa.

- Mais je t'en prie Sev… A ton avis, tu enseignes quelle matière ?

- Sais pas.

- Potions, non ? demanda Lily.

- Sais pas, répéta Severus, irrité.

- Ou défense contre les forces du mal ? T'adores cette matière, proposa Lucius le regard fixé sur le futur de son meilleur ami.

- Sais-Pas, redit froidement le jeune homme.

Narcissa et les autres comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Celle-ci se replongea dans la contemplation des Gryffondor. Elle soupira en laissant son regard glisser sur eux, à la pensée que son fils ou sa fille pourrait bien être là-dedans… Pourrait-elle aimer un héritier indigne comme son cousin ? D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas éprouver de la tristesse pour Sirius. Sa mère s'était montrée ignoble avec lui… Véritablement ignoble. Non, même si son enfant atterrissait à Poufsouffle, elle ne pourrait pas le renier.

D'un autre côté, avoir Lucius comme mari la forcerait peut-être à revoir ses opinions. Accepterait-elle, en l'épousant, de rester dans son ombre et de le laisser décider de leur vie ? Définitivement non. C'est pour cela que la perspective de devenir Mme Malfoy était à la fois merveilleuse et terrifiante. En se mariant, elle ne voulait surtout pas s'enchaîner. Si Lucius se décidait à lui faire sa demande, elle devrait lui imposer cette condition.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un grand brun qui semblait être en sixième année. Il discutait avec une fille et un garçon. Il semblait passablement abattu mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait retenu son attention. C'était surtout que ce type ressemblait trait pour trait à Potter. Même cheveux, même forme du visage, même mâchoire, même air insolent… Ah non, il n'avait pas le regard provocateur du père, finalement. Plutôt un regard triste, trop triste pour quelqu'un de son age. Elle se décida à en parler à Evans. Cette fille là se révélait bien plus sympathique qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et surtout, elle était à Serpentard désormais. Tout autre chose.

- Evans, je crois que j'ai repéré ton fils.

- Mon fils ? Où ? Ici ?

- Non, Gryffondor.

- QUOI !? hurla-t-elle, indignée, avant de suivre son regard.

Son visage choqué s'adoucit subitement quand elle le vit et une lueur étrange étincela dans les yeux couleur émeraude de la jeune fille. Narcissa aurait bien voulu voir son enfant, elle aussi. Mais difficile de prédire à quoi il ressemblerait. Certainement blond mais à part cela ?

- Il ressemble à son crétin de père, marmonna Severus.

Narcissa eut un élan de compassion pour ce pauvre Sev. Il était dingue de Lily depuis deux ans au moins et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle avait un fils avec son ennemi. Elle jeta un regard explicite à Lucius pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devraient lui remonter le moral ce soir…

Lily ne se rendait pas compte de la tristesse qu'elle causait et regardait toujours son fils. Puis une expression de résolution passa sur son visage et elle se leva. Elle traversa la grande salle, sous les regards étonnés des élèves qui ne semblait vraiment n'avoir rien de mieux à foutre et alla dire un mot à James et ses deux comparses. Ceux-ci se levèrent et la suivirent lorsqu'elle retraversa la salle vers la table des Serpentard. Tout le monde la fermait maintenant et Narcissa eut un élan de colère devant cette curiosité déplacée. A son tour, elle se leva et invita Severus et Lucius à faire de même.

- Partons, dit simplement Lily et tout le monde l'approuva.

- Une minute, fit Cissy en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

Elle fit face au directeur et lui demanda :

- Professeur, où sont nos appartements ?

- Aaah et si je demandais à vos enfants de vous y conduire ? proposa-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Avant que Narcissa aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, le directeur se leva et dit distinctement deux noms. Deux noms qui provoquèrent des réactions diverses chez les sept voyageurs et tous, d'un mouvement identique, se tournèrent vers la Grande Salle impatient de voir les deux élèves en question se lever. Et ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps. M. Malfoy et M. Potter se levèrent rapidement pour rejoindre le groupe. Narcissa ne s'attarda pas à regarder le brun qu'elle avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt et observa plutôt le grand blond qui marchait vers elle. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lucius. Il marchait avec assurance, classe et dédain et surtout, surtout, il s'était levé de la table des Serpentard. C'était leur héritier parfait, leur enfant magnifique. Il était tellement beau. D'émotion, elle s'accrocha au bras du premier venu pour ne pas défaillir. Ce dernier la soutint d'un bras autour de sa taille. Quand les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau, il y eut un grand silence. Enfin Dumbledore le coupa :

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, voudriez vous montrer à nos chers élèves de Salem, où se trouvent les appartements de l'aile Ouest au sixième étage ?

- Professeur, est ce vraiment indispensable que… commença le fils Potter, visiblement contrarié.

Dumbledore le fit taire d'un « oui » catégorique et l'élève se renfrogna.

Narcissa vit que son fils à elle, avait une expression étrange sur le visage. Un peu de colère, un peu d'amertume et un peu de haine. Que lui passait-il par la tête, à cet instant précis ? Le fils Potter lui, les regardait maintenant étrangement tour à tour comme s'il voyait quelque chose sans vraiment le voir. Un drôle de gars, sans aucun doute. Il avait une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair. Elle l'observa, étonnée. Ce n'était pas très courant. Aussitôt, il rabattit ses cheveux sur la cicatrice et la fusilla du regard. Narcissa se redressa et lui rendit le même regard furieux, énervée. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là ?

Il sembla surpris et détourna les yeux. Elle resserra son étreinte autour du bras qui la maintenait debout, satisfaite de son effet.

- Euh… Black, tu… Mon bras, tu vois, je…

Elle se tourna vers le garçon et sentit ses joues se rosir légèrement. Elle tenait le bras de Lupin. Aussitôt, elle s'écarta de lui et reprit son expression habituelle, tachant d'ignorer sa gêne. Mais ce crétin de gryffondor se moquait d'elle maintenant. Elle lui lança un regard noir et partit sur le champ. D'accord, c'était plus pour cacher son trouble qu'autre chose mais qu'importe ! Tout le monde la suivit et les deux garçons (son fils et le fils Potter) se mirent chacun d'un côté d'elle. Elle frémit à l'idée que son fils était bel et bien tout près d'elle. Incroyable. Incroyable. Il fallait qu'elle sache son nom. Tout de suite.

- Euh, comment vous appelez vous tous les deux ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté le directeur ? répondit son fils, froidement.

Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait une gifle. Vexée, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le fils Potter pris la parole.

- Excuse-le, Malfoy n'a pas l'habitude des bonnes manières…

- D'entre nous, ce n'est pas moi le primitif, ici.

- D'entre nous, ce n'est pas moi l'abruti ici, l'imita le brun.

- Fais attention Potter, l'avertit le blond visiblement énervé.

Narcissa, elle, était partagée entre l'indignation envers son fils et l'indignation envers celui qui maltraitait son fils. Elle ne dit rien et continua d'avancer. Le brun ignora la dernière remarque de Malfoy fils et sourit à Narcissa.

- _Harry_ Potter et _Draco_ Malfoy. Il a juste honte de son prénom. On peut le comprendre…

Narcissa eut un sourire ravi. C'était vraiment un beau nom ça, Draco. Draaaacoooo. Ca roulait sur la langue, c'était bref, incisif, classieux. Magnifique, magnifique. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'un souffle venait chatouiller son cou :

- Je suppose que de nous deux, c'est à toi que l'on doit ce prénom _particulier_ ?

Il avait une drôle d'expression dans la voix. Était-il furieux ? Se demanda Narcissa. Qu'avait-il de mal, le nom de leur fils ?

- Qu'est ce qui te dérange dans le prénom Draco ?

Elle s'était arrêtée et faisait maintenant face à Lucius, énervée.

- Oui, qu'est ce qui te dérange dans mon prénom, _Luc_ ? dit Malfoy fils d'un ton moqueur.

De toute évidence, lui pensait la même chose du nouveau nom de Lucius. Narcissa vit son futur mari trembler de rage. On ne déconnait pas avec les noms.

- Il faut être stupide pour ne pas voir le ridicule de ton nom Malfoy, dit simplement Potter fils en haussant les épaules.

- Va te faire mettre, Potter !

- Pitié, pas par toi, répliqua ce dernier avec un air terrifié feint.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent méchamment sous le regard un peu perdu des sept voyageurs.

- Au moins, ils ont de la répartie ! déclara alors une voix moqueuse.

Et Narcissa remercia silencieusement le ciel pour l'intervention de son cousin.

- Au moins, admit calmement Lucius en regardant la main de Sirius posée sur son épaule.

Elle l'invitait à se calmer et à continuer d'avancer. Il s'en extirpa, évita le regard de tout le monde et avanca vers l'aile ouest, rageur.

- Tiens, il va dans la bonne direction, nota Potter fils.

- Un coup de chance, affirma sèchement Narcissa avant de suivre le chemin de Lucius.

* * *

Harry et ceux qu'il escortait avec la fabuleuse aide de Malfoy, arrivèrent enfin aux appartements en question. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rentrés, il ne s'attarda pas. Il était d'abord furieux du coup en traître de Dumbledore ! Le confronter à Malfoy dès le premier jour. Ensuite il était furieux contre Malfoy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer détestable comme toujours, faisant bien trop vite comprendre à Harry qu'il n'avait fait que rêver pendant l'été. Enfin, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez ses sept personnes.

Harry avait l'impression de les avoir déjà tous vu quelque part, mais il était incapable de dire où et surtout qui ils étaient. Les noms (si l'on passe la coïncidence entre Black, James et Lily) ne lui disaient rien… Sans parler qu'ils étaient bizarres. D'abord la réaction de la fille Black alors qu'il avait été très sympa avec elle. Ensuite leurs commentaires étranges et l'absence totale de curiosité quant à Poudlard. Les délégations de Dumstrang et de Beauxbatons s'étaient montrés plus curieux que ses sept là qui venaient quand même d'outre Atlantique !

Il fallait admettre également que la présence des élèves de Salem le dérangeait pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Par contre, il n'ignorait pas pourquoi la présence de Malfoy le dérangeait et il n'avait pas franchement envie de lui en parler. Il risquait fort de laisser échapper cela s'il restait trop près du stupide mais non moins (pour son malheur) allecheant petit blond. Malheureusement pour lui, Malfoy ne sembla pas comprendre le message lorsqu'Harry fuit à toutes jambes vers son dortoir et le suivit. Ensuite, il fit quelque chose qui surprit le survivant au plus haut point. D'abord il lui coupa la route (ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment exceptionnel) mais le surprenant, l'aberrant, l'impensable de l'histoire c'est que le Serpentard, lui parla d'une voix dénuée d'agressivité ou de moquerie.

- Potter, faut que je te parles un moment.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, l'esprit d'Harry dériva sur un des nombreux films qu'il s'était fait durant tout l'été. Combien d'entre eux avaient commencé par cette phrase du blond et finit dans une classe sombre et abandonnée ? Il se donna quelques claques mentales pour oublier les images qu'il lui venait et répondit avec agacement :

- C'est ce que tu fais.

- C'est à propos de… mon père et de ton parrain.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement cette fois. Son parrain comme le père de Malfoy était en prison depuis l'épisode de la prophétie. Le ministère, malgré les nombreuses preuves apportées par Dumbledore, n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'ils avaient enfermé treize ans un innocent. Ainsi, Sirius était retourné à Askaban. Depuis deux mois, Harry essayait avec Ron et Hermione de trouver un moyen de le faire évader. Chose qui semblait impossible.

- J'ai appris ce que tu essaies de faire, dit calmement le blond en se dirigeant vers une des fenêtres.

- Et alors ? dit Harry, toujours étonné de la voix calme de son ennemi.

- Je peux t'aider à les faire évader.

- Je ne ferai évader que Sirius, dit rapidement Harry.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas sans mon aide et je ne t'aiderais pas si cela ne libère pas mon père…

- Ton père est un MANGEMORT ! Il mérite sa place à Askaban !

- Et Sirius Black ?

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux :

- Sirius Black est innocent.

- Mais en prison, sourit le blond.

Harry dévisagea ce sourire rare qui illuminait le visage pale du serpent d'une façon surprenante et laissa son regard descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres fines, roses, certainement douces et chaudes. Comme il aurait aimer les toucher, les prendre, les mordiller, les suçoter, les…

- Oh Potter ! T'es avec moi là ?

Harry eut un soupir involontaire et triste avant de détourner les yeux. Non, il n'était pas avec lui.

- Euh, oui, admettons. Je n'ai pas envie de libérer ton père pour le revoir face à Voldemort essayer gentiment de me tuer.

Le blond eut une grimace en entendant le nom du mage noir et Harry, qui se sentait d'humeur sadique, avouons-le, le répéta :

- Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort.

- Arrête ça, Potter !

- Voldemort ! dit Harry, exaspéré. C'est qu'un putain de nom Malfoy ! Je pensais que toi au moins, tu ne t'abaisserais pas à le craindre…

- Mais, je…

Harry vit alors avec stupéfaction le blond se mettre à rougir. Oui, rougir ! Draco Malfoy rougir ! Ça lui donnait un air perdu qui séduit complètement le Survivant. Il allait lui sauter dessus si ça continuait… Il devait partir… Vite.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?

Et voilà, VOILA ! Voilà, pourquoi il aurait du partir plus vite, pourquoi il ne devait pas rester en présence du blond. Il avait laissé échapper cela. Et il allait continuer s'il ne partait pas sur le champ. Il devait partir. Essayant de cacher son trouble, il contourna le jeune homme, le frôlant volontairement, et partit rapidement droit devant lui. Mais pas très longtemps car une main vient se refermer sur son bras et le fit se retourner brusquement. Il se retrouva face à un Draco Malfoy troublé.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit, Potter ?

- Une connerie indéniablement, plaisanta le gryffondor, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas.

Il était plutôt très, très occupé à battre extrêmement fort. S'il regardait sa poitrine, il pourrait surement la voir tressauter tellement son pauvre petit cœur était en train de s'emballer. Il sentait la main de Malfoy sur son bras et cela lui ôtait toute pensée cohérente. Et il avait vraiment chaud.

Surtout quand un sourire indéchiffrable apparut sur le visage de son ennemi :

- Je te retourne le compliment, Potter…

Il fallu une dizaine de secondes à Harry pour comprendre les paroles de Malfoy mais lorsqu'il comprit, il sourit à son tour plongeant son regard dans celui de glace du garçon. Indéchiffrable toujours. Il se surprit à penser qu'un jour, il saurait lire dans ce regard comme dans un livre quand soudain, Malfoy le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui. Il put voir le trouble passer une nouvelle fois sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'en aille sans rien dire d'autre, laissant un Harry paumé MAIS inexplicablement content dans le couloir du sixième étage.

* * *

- Attribution des chambres, dit joyeusement Sirius après avoir fait le tour de leurs appartements. 

Il y avait un grand salon sur lequel s'ouvraient quatre chambres, presque identiques, avec chacune un seul lit double. Ce qui posait évidemment un problème aux sept voyageurs.

- Ce cher Dumbledore a le sens de l'humour, continua Sirius. Nous sommes sept et il y a cinq garçons pour deux filles. Dooonc, personnellement, n'étant pas marié, pas complètement gay et n'ayant pas l'envie de me faire tuer par vos futurs maris, les filles… Je m'attribue une chambre pour moi tout seul. Vous, démerdez vous.

Sur ce, Sirius lança un sort silencieux sur sa porte, y inscrivant son nom. Histoire que personne ne vienne la lui piquer. Il y avait énormément de mensonges dans sa dernière déclaration mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas courir le risque de dormir avec un garçon et d'être… mis dans un état second à cause de cela. C'était déjà dur dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor alors qu'ils étaient six… Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que son voisin de lit se rende compte qu'il n'était pas complètement hétéro non plus…

Pas qu'il soit gay.  
Juste en période d'orientation sexuelle trouble, c'est tout.

Une foutue passade, un truc éphémère. Qui ne méritait pas de risquer sa réputation de tombeur. Réputation de tombeur qui lui interdisait donc formellement de dormir avec une fille. Si c'était Lily, ce serait à James ET Snape de le tuer, si c'était Narcissa… Moui bon pas d'excuse vu que c'est sa cousine. Si ce n'est l'envie dévorante de faire l'étoile dans le grand lit.

Et ça, Lucius sembla le comprendre :

- Je comprends pour Evans mais en quoi dormir avec ta cousine est dérangeant ? Tu n'es quand même pas inceste…

- Je vais ignorer cette dernière remarque Malfoy, histoire d'éviter quelques nausées.

- En effet, murmura Narcissa, blême elle aussi. Je refuse de toute façon de dormir avec lui.

- Et bien, avec qui comptes tu dormir ? demanda Sirius, amusé.

Sirius remarqua qu'elle jetait un regard plein d'espoir à Lucius. Qui ne s'en aperçut pas. Volontairement ? Pour finir, sa cousine soupira et déclara d'une voix sure comme si elle n'avait jamais hésité :

- Avec Lily bien sur !

Les quatres garçons protestèrent révoltés car cela signifiait « dormir avec un garçon ».

- D'un autre côté c'est un peu logique, dit calmement Snape après un moment.

- A quoi tu penses, Snivellus ? Je ne dors pas dans le même pieu qu'un mec, répliqua James, furieux.

- C'est la _gaieté_ de Severus qui vous choque ? rigola Lucius.

- Je te conseille de la fermer rapidement, _Luc_, où j'en viendrai à parler de ta gaieté à toi, dit Severus, choqué.

- Ah, on en apprend de ses choses, clama Sirius en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, tout sourire.

Lucius eut un regard pour lui avant de rejeter sa chevelure en arrière d'un air dédaigneux.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de problème avec ma condition de bi.

Regards choqués ET dégoûtés de la part des trois maraudeurs. Enfin presque tous dégoûtés, Sirius lui étant plutôt retourné, étonné, bouleversé, halluciné, content. Content ? Lapsus stupide.

- Bon Narcissa ? Prenons celle là, dit Lily surtout pour changer de sujet.

Cissy hocha la tête, amusée. Après un autre moment de silence, alors que Severus et Lucius retenaient leurs rires, James déclara :

- Remus, je pieute avec toi.

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit ce dernier, choqué.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Remus d'être dégouté lorsqu'il rencontrait une personne d'un autre penchant mais son ouverture d'esprit n'était pas assez forte pour être prêt à dormir avec cette personne. James lui, était certainement totalement indigné. Peut-être qu'il était un peu homophobe. C'étaient ses réactions stupides, qui plus que tout faisaient redouter à Sirius la perspective d'être gay. Hum, temporairement chamboulé dans ses préférences sexuelles, plutot.

Les deux filles et les deux maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres. Sirius lui s'affala dans le divan, ignorant royalement la présence de Snape et Malfoy. Si la première l'importunait vaguement, la seconde était beaucoup plus dérangeante voire gênante.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Snape ne déclare qu'il allait voir leur chambre et les laisse seuls. Sirius, qui évitait volontairement le regard insensible de Malfoy sans savoir pourquoi, observait les flammes dans la cheminée. Il pensa qu'il serait bien allé voir le square grimmaud, pour savoir ce qu'était devenu la fameuse maison des Black. Ou alors la maison des Potter, à Godric's Hollow. Après tout, il y vivait depuis un an désormais.

Il se demanda rapidement où pouvait être sa famille à cette époque. Sa mère, son père, son frère. Voire Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix. Bon, la première vivait avec Lucius et il se foutait particulièrement du futur de Bellatrix. Il détestait cette fille. Par contre, Andromeda était sa cousine favorite. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

- Ça te fait quoi de voir ton fils ? demanda Sirius au bout d'un long silence.

- Je sais pas, finit par répondre le blond en s'asseyant face à lui. Il me ressemble trop.

- Pourquoi trop ?

Malfoy passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda les flammes.

- Je me demande ce que je suis devenu, répondit-il avec… amertume ?

Sirius était inquiet de voir tant de tristesse dans le regard de Malfoy et voulait en savoir plus mais il laissa tomber. Il ne le connaissait pas après tout.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Lucius Malfoy ne se lève finalement et quitte le dortoir. Sirius regarda la porte qui venait de se fermer et se releva avant de quitter le dortoir à son tour.

Il avait très envie de suivre Malfoy. C'était stupide mais terriblement tentant. Il se transforma en Padfoot et se laissa guider par son ouie accrue pour rattraper le garçon. Il garda ses distances précautionneusement lorsqu'il le trouva. Malfoy prit un couloir à droite. Padfoot attendit quelques secondes avant de tourner dans le couloir et se retrouva seul. Le couloir était vide.

Il courut à l'autre bout et chercha la silhouette de l'autre garçon mais il avait disparu. Sirius/Padfoot émit un geignement contrarié et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Sur le chemin, il croisa deux personnes occupées à s'envoyer en l'air mais ne s'y attarda pas. Très courant dans le Poudlard de 1978. Très courant aussi apparemment dans le Poudlard de 1998. Heureusement que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans le parc, il ne put résister à « l'appel de la nature » et courut comme un possédé, jouant, sautillant, aboyant légèrement. Sous la forme d'un chien, il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être libre. Lorsqu'il fut épuisé, il se laissa rouler sur le dos, près du lac. Il serait bien resté là toute la nuit. Il jeta un regard vers le reflet brillant de la lune sur l'étendue noire du lac et remarqua une silhouette inhabituelle. Un loup.

Sirius fut étonné, surpris, amusé, de voir un loup de si près. Il trouvait ces créatures fascinantes. Elles vivaient en meute mais restaient à ses yeux, foncièrement indépendantes et élégantes.

Patmol lui, fut subjugué. Les loups étaient en quelque sorte la perfection de la race canine. Il était intimidé par une telle présence à ses côtés. Le loup avait une odeur particulière, attrayante. Il avait une fourrure épaisse blanche comme la neige et il buvait tranquillement l'eau du lac dans une position banale mais époustouflante. Comme si chaque geste était préparé, répété pour lui conférer cette aura de respect, de beauté et de perfection. Parfait même lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour le voir. Il observa le loup pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que la créature parte. Patmol était persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait pas mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller aborder le loup. Encore sous le charme de cette vision nocturne, il rejoignit ses dortoirs.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la mer du Nord, sur une île protégée magiquement de tous les sorts possibles. Sur un petit bout de terre et de roche stérile et sinistrée s'élevait le château nommé Askaban. Lugubre, glacial, terrifiant. Il possédait divers étages. Le plus haut étant ceux des crimes les moins graves, les plus bas réservés aux criminels les plus terrifiants. Le dernier étage était un sous-sol, humide et glacial qu'aucune fenêtre ne venait éclairer. Il n'y avait des torches que tous les dix mètres et jamais en face de la cellule d'un prisonnier.

Ces gens là, qui vivaient dans une pénombre immuable, étaient les condamnés à perpétuité. Les mages noirs, les mangemorts et les serviteurs du mal, la plupart du temps. Ils étaient pratiquement tous fous, étant là depuis des dizaines d'années et aucun n'avait remarqué l'absence de détraqueurs depuis plus d'un an car plus aucun n'avait conscience du monde qui l'entourait. A côté de cela, le Baiser du Détraqueur était presque enviable.

Désormais cependant, vivre au sous-sol de la prison d'Askaban était bien moins terrible qu'autrefois. Les prisonniers étaient surtout prisonniers à cause d'un sortilège qui ralentissait considérablement leurs mouvements et du fait d'autres mesures de sécurité magiques réputées infranchissables. Avant, il était impossible de sortir psychiquement de la prison, désormais il était impossible de la franchir physiquement. Des sorciers emprisonnés comme des moldus, la déchéance finale.

Sans parler de ce fameux garde, Everett qui mettait beaucoup trop de cœur à l'ouvrage pour démolir physiquement (et mentalement) certains de ses prisonniers. Il passait tous les dimanches. Ces victimes n'avaient aucune conscience du temps qui s'écoulait bien sur. Elles savaient juste qu'il venait tous les quatorze repas. Il descendait au dernier sous-sol, faisant claquer sa baguette contre les barreaux des cellules pour leur faire savoir qu'il était là. Mais il ne faisait trembler que deux personnes. Il ne venait que pour ces deux personnes qui, contrairement au reste des perpétuités avaient encore la conscience d'eux-mêmes et de leur environnement.

Everett ne suppliciait que les conscients. Il ne venait que pour Lucius Malfoy et Sirius Black.

On était au quatorzième repas. Lucius Malfoy avait énormément de mal à se tenir debout. Il n'avait pas faim. S'il avait avalé quelque chose, il l'aurait régurgité avant de pouvoir tourner la tête. Foutu sortilège d'entrave aux mouvements.

Sa tête lui tournait, il avait mal au ventre, il transpirait, il tremblait. Et surtout il attendait les coups contre les barreaux qui ne manqueraient pas de venir à un moment ou un autre entre le quatorzième et le quinzième repas. L'attente était presque pire que lorsqu'il arrivait…

- C'est… Aujourd'hui, lui dit une voix lointaine, faible, apeurée.

Lucius y reconnut la voix de Sirius Black. Qui partageait son calvaire. Pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin d'en parler, aujourd'hui ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le manège des quatorze repas se déroulait. Pourquoi aujourd'hui se sentait-il obligé de le dire à voix haute ? De toute manière, Lucius n'avait pas la force de répondre. Il devait rester debout et ne pas craquer. Surtout pas devant Lui quand Il arriverait.

- Le Tempus Planicio, Malfoy… Aujourd'hui.

Les jambes de Lucius lâchèrent. Il avait oublié. Aujourd'hui, son passé venait d'arriver à cette époque. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Ce voyage dont il ne savait rien d'autre que la réponse à une question. Cette réponse qui avait conditionné sa vie bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, vingt ans plus tôt. Non, il n'aurait pas le courage d'être digne face à son bourreau aujourd'hui. Son passé était arrivé à cette époque, ignorant de ce que lui réserverait l'avenir. Son passé riait à Poudlard et lui pleurerait à Askaban.

* * *

**TBC donc... Avec un demi lemon dans le prochain chapitre héhé (faut quand même que je justifie mon rating 'M', hum?)**


	4. Harry Potter, tombeur de ses DAMES

Chapitre 4 : Harry Potter, tombeur des ses DAMES malgré lui

**Diclaimer: **J'ai toujours un doute sur l'ortho de ce mot. Disclamer ou disclaimer? Soit, rien ne m'appartient bien evidemment, tout est JKR. Un jour, j'aimerais lui parler et lui faire conprendre la necessité absolue que Draco et Harry finissent ensemble. Je suis sure qu'elle comprendra lol.

**Note de mwa: **Hum, j'ai l'étrange pressentiment que je vais me faire lyncher. Mais il faut bien qu'il s'amuse Ry! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Enjoyez!

* * *

Harry relut pour la cinquième fois la phrase « _ajoutez cinq grammes de scarabée en poudre et tournez deux fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre_ » et soupira. Il prit le flacon de scarabée en poudre et approcha sa balance pour en extraire dix grammes lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Il poussa un soupir à nouveau et mit les dix grammes préalablement pesé dans le chaudron avant de tourner distraitement deux fois la mixture. 

- DANS LE SENS INVERSE DES AIGUILLES D'UNE MONTRE, POTTER !

Re soupir de Harry. Il n'était mais absolument pas d'humeur à subir les diatribes de ce cher Snape. Il garda les yeux baissés sur sa potion et serra les poings, énervé. Pourquoi Snape ne comprenait-il pas qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter qu'une foutue potion de Gloire ?

- Evanesco, dit son professeur en agitant sa baguette.

Harry eut presque un soupir de contentement quand la mixture ignoble et son odeur s'évanouirent. Ce que Snape ne laissa pas échapper.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi vous avez pris l'option Potions avancées, Potter. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et 1 mètre et demi de parchemin sur les effets indésirables de l'utilisation de salamandres dans les potions de Gloire pour demain. Maintenant sortez d'ici, Potter.

Le survivant retint à grande peine un sourire ravi. Ce cher Snape se rendait-il compte du service qu'il luirendait à ce moment précis ? Ce dernier espérait que non ou Snape changerait certainement d'avis. Il garda donc un visage impassible et remballa ses affaires. En passant devant les autres chaudrons, il croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson et détourna les yeux. Pas assez tôt cependant pour ne pas voir son sourire et son clin d'œil moqueur. Elle ne laisserait pas passer ça bien sur…

Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore foutu ?

Flash-back:

Tout le monde semblait heureux aujourd'hui. Heureux de retourner à Poudlard, de tous se revoir. Tout le monde plaisantait dans cette salle commune surchauffée, trop rouge, trop dorée comme une prison inavouée. Harry étouffait dans cette atmosphère feutrée, pleine de bons sentiments où tout le monde souriait, où tout le monde plaisantait. Pourquoi riaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils simplement pas imiter son propre désespoir ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous se taire et arrêter d'essayer de faire « comme si » dans ce pathétique remake de « tout le monde il est beau et tout le monde il va bien » ? Il en avait déjà marre d'être ici, marre de faire semblant d'être heureux et insouciant. Pour la première fois, Poudlard n'avait pas le don de lui remonter sensiblement le moral.Ron parlait et parlait, tout sourire sans se rendre compte, grand niais qu'il est, qu'Hermione le dévorait du regard. Seamus aussi par la même occasion. Pauvre Seamus. Harry comprenait plus que quiconque le désespoir de son ami. D'ailleurs si ce dernier n'était pas lui aussi si appliqué à garder le sourire et à feindre l'espoir, il l'aurait certainement convié à la petite réunion de"pathétique seul avecson désespoir"qu'il avait prévu d'organiser quelques minutes plus tard dans le dortoir. Tant pis pour lui, pensa Harry.

Après encore quelques minutes à les observer tous, le Gryffondor eut finalement le courage de se lever en plein milieu d'une blague de Ron et de quitter la salle sous leurs regards étonnés. Faussement étonnés. Y avait-il encore quelqu'un pour croire qu'Harry allait bien ?

Il était sorti et il avait erré dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, le regard vide. Ses amis croyaient qu'il déprimait à cause de Voldemort, de la prophétie, de Sirius ect… Harry ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait un peude cela dans sa dépression. Mais le sujet de ses pensées, alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du château n'avait presque rien à voir avec le mage noir. Harry aurait pratiquement préféré que cela soit le cas. Mais non…

Il pensait à Draco Malfoy.

Il hantait son esprit, toujours présent à chaque instant avec son visage d'ange incrusté au plus profond de son cerveau. Pourquoi était-il toujours dans ses pensées ? Pourquoi le suivait-il mentalement partout ?

Le visage du Serpentard l'avait poursuivi tout l'été et c'était encore pire depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi classe, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi Malfoy.

Bon sang mais pourquoi Draco Malfoy ?

- Harry ?

Il reconnut sa voix avant même de lever la tête. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux noisette, immobile dans la pénombre. Ils brillaient de désir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le regardait ainsi. Elle lui avait fait de nombreuses avances peu subtiles à la fin de l'année passée. Elle avait envie de lui de toute évidence. Au début, Harry s'était demandé pourquoi. Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement attirant et elle ne pouvait pas être intéressée par sa personnalité. Peut-être qu'elle aimait juste l'idée de se taper le survivant, l'Elu. Il l'avait repoussé au moins une quinzaine de fois. Elle était jolie mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de coucher avec elle. En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec une fille tout courtmais plutôt mourir que se l'avouer. A cette époque du moins. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, deux voix parlaient en Harry. La première lui disait de foncer et de satisfaire la jeune fille. Il se sentait seul et était en manque d'affection (et de sexe accessoirement) alors autant en profiter. L'autre voix lui disait, pleine de moralité que cela ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

Était-ce un hasard si la jeune fille se trouvait sur son chemin la nuit même ou la voix de la moralité était à l'agonie chez lui ?

Elle portait une sorte denuisette noire en soie qui la mettait bien plus en valeur que les robes de sorciers. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage doux et dur à la fois. Elle était déjà proche de lui mais elle se rapprocha encore, tandis qu'il reculait contre la muraille. Elle plaça ses bras frêles et pales de part et d'autre de son corps et eut un sourire accompagné d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Le corps du jeune homme prit définitivement le dessus et il l'embrassa. Elle eut d'abord un petit cri de surprise mais se reprit rapidement et Harry sentit ses mains se glisser sous son t-shirt. Elles étaient froides et douces, surement comme les _siennes_. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que ce n'était pas elle qui le touchait mais _lui_. Que c'était _sa_ langue qui jouait dans sa bouche. L'effet fut immédiat. Ses propres mains parcoururent son corps, avides, passionnées lui tirant des soupirs langoureux. Il sentit rapidement sa chemise le quitter tandis qu'il remontait la nuisette de la jeune femme et lui enlevait sa culotte.

Il caressait son corps sans vraiment le sentir. Il l'embrassait sans vraiment l'embrasser. Son pantalon tomba sur ses pieds. Il la laissa placer ses jambes autour de sa taille et prit ses fesses entre ses mains pour la maintenir à bonne hauteur. Ses jambes s'entrouvrirent pour lui tandis qu'il continuait à la caresser. Il sentit son corps se cambrer quand il la fit sienne. Il la prit comme un possédé, voulant plus toujours plus tandis qu'elle gémissant et criait. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix qu'Harry entendit mais celle d'un autre. Et tandis qu'il allait en elle, ce n'est pas son visage qui lui parvint mais le _sien_. La jouissance le submergea et malgré lui, parce qu'il ne savait plus vraiment qui il tenait dans ses bras, parce ce qu'il ne pensait pas aux conséquences, son nom traversa ses lèvres dans un gémissement final.

_Draco._

Il la sentit se tendre et puis se retirer. Il laissa sa tête cogner contre la pierre froide et humide pour reprendre ses esprits. Il rouvrit peu après les yeux et la regarda enfiler avec dignité sa nuisette. Tremblait-elle de rage ou d'épuisement ? Surement les deux. Harry pensa qu'elle allait partir et le laisser se maudire seul de ce moment d'égarement, déprimer à l'idée de ce qui l'attendrait désormais mais au lieu de cela, elle se planta devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Draco Malfoy, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas et garda les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol. Il voulait qu'elle parte. Tout de suite.

- Qui aurait cru que le grand Harry Potter se mourait de désir pour son ennemi le froid mais néanmoins excitant Draco Malfoy ? Le brun ténébreux et tourmenté amoureux du diabolique ange aux yeux de glace. On se croirait dans un de ses films moldus, tu ne trouves pas ? Au fait, je t'ai dit que tu étais foutrement doué de tes mains et plus, Potter ?

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard amusé. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Après une telle partie de jambes en l'air, je me sens d'humeur altruiste. Je vais t'aider à conquérir ce bel ange de Draco, finit-elle en rigolant.

- Quoi ? dit-t-il abasourdi.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, Potter. Je. Vais. T'aider. A. Séduire. Draco. C'est ce que tu veux non ?

- Ben… commença piteusement Harry.

Cela était-il vraiment en train de se produire ?

- Faisons un marché, Potter. Si j'arrive à mettre Draco dans ton lit, tu me devras une autre nuit de folie mais… Dans un lit cette fois, je suis toute endolorie…

Harry comprenant enfin les motivations de la jeune fille, sourit.

- Suis-je donc si doué ?

Elle le jaugea du regard un moment.

- On dirait un Serpentard…

- Quoi au lit ? dit-il, amusé.

- Disons les deux.

Et elle partit sans dire un mot de plus, le laissant encore un peu étourdi par l'acte et la conversation qui l'avait suivi. Harry retourne au dortoir peu après, avec la même démarche errante mais son esprit était plus qu'éveillé par la constatation de deux faits importants.

1) Quelqu'un venait de découvrir le secret qu'il cachait avec véhémence depuis plus de trois mois.

2) Cette personne avec qui, accessoirement, il avait couché, n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson.

Drôle de soirée…

Fin du flash-back

Harry, appuyé contre le mur en face de la salle de Potions, eut un frisson. Il avait couché avec Parkinson, elle connaissait son secret et…

Elle voulait l'aider à conquérir le blond. En échange d'une nuit d'extase.

Harry eut un sourire. Si c'en était à ce point, il devait être vraiment bon au pieu. De quoi traiter Cho Chang de furieuse euphémiste. Note, c'était sa première, il devait avoir fait quelques progrès depuis.

Conquérir le blond tout de même… Comme si un tel truc était possible ? Que Parkinson y croie était quand même plus qu'étrange. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose concernant Malfoy et ses… désirs.

Harry chassa cette pensée de sa tête. On parlait de Draco Malfoy et de Harry Potter. Impossible que cela soit réciproque. IMPOSSIBLE.

- Et s'ils ont changés la salle de place ?

Harry se tourna vers les voix qui s'élevait du couloir de droite. Il vit surgir trois des élèves de Salem. Harry essaya de mettre un nom sur chacun d'eux. Le gars aux cheveux argentés c'était Smith. Accompagné de la fille qui portait le même nom que sa mère et de Luc Martens. Pourquoi est ce que les élèves de Salem lui rapelait tous quelque chose ?

Il leur adressa un signe de tête avant de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Ce sont tes affaires ? siffla Smith.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce type était chez les Serpentards. Harry devait avoir une gueule déplaisante pour se faire rembarrer dès qu'il se montrait sympathique. Quoique, en effet, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant avant de reporter son attention sur la porte du cours de Potions.

- Tu pourrais être sympa avec Harry _Potter_, Sev... Seamus !

Harry soupira. Il avait une nouvelle admiratrice vu le ton employé pour dire Potter. Une de plus, une de moins… Il ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre le garçon marmonner « Justement c'est parce que c'est Harry _Potter_ que je… » Mais Martens (Luc) l'empecha d'entendre la suite en lui demandant :

- C'est la salle de cours de Potions ?

- Ouais, répondit vaguement Harry.

Il entendait des bruits dedans, le cours devait être sur le point de finir. Il FALLAIT qu'Hermione sorte en premier. Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir Parkinson ou Malfoy.

- Donc tu es en sixième année, Harry ?

Le survivant sourit à la jeune fille en confirmant. C'était peut-être juste du fait de son nom mais elle lui paraissait sympathique. Elle avait ce « je ne sais quoi » qui lui donnait envie d'être gentil avec elle. Même si elle avait l'air d'une groupie.

- Et qui te donne cours de potions ? demanda à nouveau la jeune fille qui s'était adossée au mur près de lui.

- Snape, dit Harry froidement.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! dit subitement la jeune fille avec un air ravi. Sinon, tu ne devrais pas y être ?

Dieu sait pourquoi, Harry était incapable de ne pas lui répondre.

- Il m'a légèrement exclus de son cours.

- Pourquoi ? demanda vivement le gars au cheveux argentés.

Le regard de ce type déplaisait plus que fortement à Harry qui répondit froidement :

- Disons que lui et moi entretennons une haine de longue date.

- Vraiment ? demanda la jeune fille qui jetait des regards noirs à Smith. Pourquoi ?

- Rivalité entre lui et mon père.

- L'éternelle rengaine, soupira Luc.

- Ce n'est pas une rengaine ! Je le comprends parfaitement ! râla Smith.

- Mouais… soupira Lily à son tour. C'est quand même totalement injuste comme comportement. S'il se montrait plus gentil, ce…

- Je n'ai pas particulièrement envieque Snape se montre gentil, dit Harry soudainement.

Mon Dieu un Snape sympathique. Le cauchemar.

- Mais Harry, s'il était sympathique en fin de compte, tu pourrais l'apréc…

- Je n'apprécierais jamais un connardcomme Snape ! l'interrompit Harry, énervé.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette conversation bizarre, bordel !

- Au moins, c'est réciproque, Potter, dit une voix froide qui fit soupirer Harry de dépit.

Le professeur de Potions le fixait depuis l'embrassure de la porte avec un sourire sardonique.

- Retenue samedi, Potter.

- Mais, c'est injuste ! s'écria Lily.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis Mademoiselle Edgecombe, répliqua Snape avec un peu moins de méchanceté dans la voix mais toujours aussi sèchement.

Seamus Smith sembla complètement offusqué. Sans parler de Lily. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire et dit aux trois personnes venues de Salem une fois Snape hors de vue :

- C'est un gars très sympathique en effet…

Il reporta son attention sur les élèves qui sortaient de la classe et eut la désagréable vision de Parkinson au bras de Malfoy. Il détourna le regard, furieux, gêné, ect… La pléiade de sentiments qu'il éprouvait à la vue de Malfoy au bras de Parkinson était presque devenue habituelle…

- Salut Potter, lui dit Parkinson en passant près de lui avec un sourire explicite.

- Faudra m'expliquer ce qui te prends Pansy, dit la voix traînarde de Malfoy en ignorant Harry.

Il ne devait pas avoir oublié leur discussion bizarre de la veille…

Smith (il n'aimait pas ce gars, vraiment) venait d'entraîner Lily un peu plus à l'écart quand Cissy Black sortit de la classe en grande discussion avec Hermione.

- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Martens.

- Hermione Granger, répondit-il simplement.

Cette dernière les salua tous, puis dit au revoir à Cissy et prit le bras de Harry.

- C'est sa petite amie ! s'exclama Lily Edgecombe brusquement.

Mais c'était quoi ces gens ? Désespéré d'un comportement si spécial, il lui jeta un regard glacial et ignora la remarque avant de s'éloigner en trainant Hermione derrière lui morte de rire.

- Ne ris pas Mione, ils sont bizarres ces gens.

- Cissy Black est vraiment sympa. Bon un peu prétentieuse mais sympa. Et douée, indéniablement.

- Tu vas tomber amoureuse d'elle ou quoi ? dit brusquement Harry.

Il était énervé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et Hermione sembla bien plus vexée par la remarque que prévu. Elle lui répliqua d'un ton sec qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

- Ce n'est pas moi le gay ici.

Harry se renfrogna, vexé.

- Maudit soit le jour où je t'ai raconté mes penchants.

- C'était une nuit, Harry, dit malicieusement la jeune fille, toute colère envolée.

Il avait une meilleure amie lunatique. Le fils Potter eut un sourire au souvenir de cette petite nuit dans la salle sur demande. Il pourrait aussi lui demander à elle, s'il était un bon coup mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment… Quoique.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à la table des gryffondor auprès de Ron et des autres. Harry n'avait pas faim. Il se servit d'un peu de purée et chipota dans son assiette, la tête dans les nuages. Il finit par se rendre compte au bout d'un moment que les rires de ses camarades n'étaient pas normaux. Il releva la tête et croisa leurs regards moqueurs. Enfin, Seamus sortit :

- Alors on s'amuse dans les couloirs ?

Douche froide. Il balbutia :

- Qu-quoi ?

_Pitié Merlin, dites moi qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu baiser avec Parkinson_, pensa Harry.

- T'inquiètes Harry, on ne dira rien sur toi et Miss Nuisette.

- Et merde, laissa-t-il échapper faisant rire tous ceux qui savaient.

Les gars lui expliquèrent alors comment Ron et Seamus étaient partis à sa recherche et comment ils l'avaient retrouvé en pleine action. Bien sur, ils s'étaient rapidement éclipsés en silence et grâce à Dieu, ils n'avaient pas reconnu Parkinson dans l'obscurité. Si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient tous eu une jolie tête d'enterrement. Harry n'avait plus qu'à entretenir le mystère sur l'identité de Miss Nuisette.

- Ah, Millicent Bulstrode ? suggéra Ron, mort de rire.

- Non, trop gros gabarit, rigola Seamus.

- Euh, Cho Chang peut-être ? proposa Neville.

- Quoi ? Chang ? Serieux Harry, c'était Chang, cette tigresse accrochée à toi ? demanda Ron, ébahi.

- Non, répondit l'intéressé, catégorique.

- De toute façon, Chang a l'air bien trop prude pour crier comme ça, fit Seamus, plus sérieusement.

Harry plongea son nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille pour cacher son rire. Cho Chang, une prude ? Qu'on le laisse se marrer. Elle n'égalait pas Parkinson sur ce point mais elle n'était pas en reste, loin de là.

- Oh, putain Harry, tu t'es tapé Chang aussi ? dit soudain Dean.

Et tout le monde repartit gaiement sur le sujet. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant quand Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à s'intéresser à leur conversation. Harry en soupira de soulagement et laissa son regard dévier vers la table des Serpentard. Parkinson était occupé à parler avec Malfoy. Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer d'effroi. Elle n'était quand même pas en train de lui dire, là ?

Comme si elle avait entendu sa question muette, son amante d'une nuit se tourna vers lui et après un moment d'étonnement, lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire avec "un peu"moins de gaieté et se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette. Il avait capté au passage le regard perplexe de Malfoy.

A ce propos, il devrait parler de cette histoire d'évasion à Ron et Hermione ce soir.

En parlant d'Hermione, il avait plus qu'envie de lui demander. Si la réponse était positive, cela aurait le mérite de le rassurer sur les intentions de Parkinson.

Bon, y avait peut-être également un peu d'orgueil dans l'histoire…

- Mione, lui murmura-t-il tout bas, la forçant à se pencher vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Dis je suis comment euh… tu sais ?

- Oh !

Elle eut un fou rire incontrôlé. Harry attendit patiemment que ça lui passe.

- C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben ça fait que quelques mois et je…

- Tu te demandes ça après ton aventure dans les couloirs ?

- Bordel Mione ! s'indigna-t-il, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant ?

- Ron parle fort, sourit la jeune femme avant d'ajouter, plus bas, Et tu es VRAIMENT doué Harry…

- Aaah je le savais, répondit celui-ci, heureux, détendu, rassuré.

- CRETIN ! cria-t-elle en se levant soudainement. DANS CES CAS LA, ON RENVOIE LE COMPLIMENT, PRETENCIEUX !

Tous les élèves avaient tourné leur attention vers eux tandis qu'Hermione lynchait son meilleur ami avec sa serviette, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- AH ! Mais déconne pas – HEY – Mione ! T'étais – RAH ! – GENIALE, FABULEUSE, GRANDIOSE, OK ?

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle en se rasseyant humblement et en reprenant ses activités comme si de rien n'était.

Un regard noir de Harry à toute l'assemblée leur fit reprendre leurs conversations. Il croisa le regard de Lily Edgecombe. Était-elle fan à ce point ?

Elle a des yeux verts incroyables, pensa-t-il quand même avant de reprendre sa conversation avec ses amis.

.oOo.

Ils étaient en cours de métamorphose avancée. Harry avait juste en face de lui Malfoy et Cissy Black qui discutaient depuis le début du cours avec animation. Etrangement, Harry avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur son travail et il venait de changer le bras d'Hermione en tête de serpent. Malheureusement ce n'était absolument pas le but recherché car il devait uniquement transformé le verre _dans_ la main d'Hermione en serpent.

- Franchement Harry, tu es pénible ! Concentre toi ! dit la jeune fille après s'être remis du choc et annulé la métamorphose.

Il regrettait leur cinquième année. Ron n'avait pris pratiquement aucun cours avec lui. Il n'y avait que DCFM, Sortilèges et Botanique qu'ils avaient en commun. Et comme Hermione avait pratiquement tous ses cours avec Harry (c'était plutôt Harry qui n'avait pas de cours avec elle) le rouquin se sentait seul et exclus. D'un côté Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Ron était marrant, sympa mais très inutile lorsqu'on voulait vraimentréussir. Et Harry voulait réussir. Hermione était juste un peu trop motivée parfois…

Et puis était-il vraiment obligé de se taper le numéro de drague de Black sur Malfoy (pas le contraire pitié pas le contraire) ? Il ne se rendait pas compte des regardsémerveillés qu'elle lui lançait à tout bout de champ ?

- Bon, Harry… Arrête de mater Malfoy comme ça.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry contre sa pseudo meilleure amie.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Le sourire et le regard de Mione qui accompagnait cette phrase donnèrent à Harry la sinistre impression qu'elle savait quelque chose. Ou qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Rien de rassurant. Il se détourna de Malfoy et Black et rendit son sourire à la jeune fille :

- Je les sens pas ces élèves de Salem. Ils sont…

- Bizarres, compléta Hermione, pensive. Oui, tu as raison. Cissy est vraiment gentille mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me…

- Oui, tout a fait ! renchérit Harry qui s'il ne connaissait pas ce « quelque chose » comprenait exactement ce que voulait dire la jeune fille.

- Et puis tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre d'envoyer 6 septièmes années et 1 sixième année ? D'ailleurs si on se réfère au système scolaire américain sorcier, il n'y a que six années d'études et je…

- Bon Mione, ils sont bizarres mais ne me pond pas un sujet dessus, l'interrompit Harry. Je trouve juste que leur comportement est étrange. Sans parler de ce Smith...

Il avait la voix remplie de haine d'un coup. Il serra les poings essayant de se calmer. C'était débile de s'énerver pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- T'as réfléchi à ma proposition, Potter ? dit alors une voix traînante qui stupéfia littéralement Harry.

- Une proposition ? répéta Hermione avec un sourire sardonique qui fit rougir Harry.

Esprit lubrique en marche.

- Hey, s'indigna le blond, t'es une obsédée Granger, ou quoi ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui vient de faire un sous-entendu, Malfoy, constata Hermione toujours souriante.

Harry lui essayait encore vainement de ne pas imaginer ce que pourrait être une proposition de Malfoy.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, dit finalement le Serpentard, évitant soigneusement Harry du regard. Je parle de cette histoire avec Askaban.

- Tu lui as parlé de ça, Harry ? s'étonna Hermione.

Il ne pouvait plus éviter de parler, là. Il se concentra sur son verre et murmura un non inaudible.

- Tu ne lui as même pas parlé de ma proposition, Potter ? dit froidement Malfoy.

Esprit lubrique en pause. Harry releva la tête, énervé par le ton du garçon. Vexé ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

- Alors que tu avais toute la soirée pour le faire, répliqua sceptiquement Malfoy.

Et Harry se rappela soudainement pourquoi, il n'en avait pas parlé hier soir. Pour arranger le tout, Dean s'en mêla :

- Hier soir ? Mais Harry avait de biiiiien meilleures choses à faire avec miss Nuisette que traîner avec ses potes, hier soir, hein Harry ?

- Dean, c'est pas le moment, dit Hermione avec sérieux.

Harry lui était déjà mort de honte. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes nerveusement. Mais la réplique de Malfoy l'acheva :

- Mais il s'emmerde pas le petitpote Potter ! Ça fait que deux jours qu'on est là et déjà il…

- Malfoy, ça suffit ! dit sèchement Hermione. Harry me parlera de ta proposition ce soir et nous en reparlerons demain dans un endroit plus discret.

Sur ses mots s'acheva le petit conciliabule inattendu de métamorphose.

.oOo.

Le soir même, il racontait à Ron et Hermione la proposition de Malfoy.

- Il est dingue de croire qu'on va accepter son aide ! s'insurgea Ron.

Il y eut un silence après cette remarque. Harry regardait les flammes crépiter dans l'âtre et Hermione semblait plongée dans sa réflexion.

- C'est évident que l'on va dire non, hein ? continua Ron un peu moins sur de lui.

Le silence qui suivit une fois encore sa déclaration, le fit se rasseoir.

- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? Libérer un mangemort ? Libérer Lucius Malfoy ! Harry tu ne…

- Evidemment qu'on ne peut pas Ron, dit subitement Harry, énervé. Seulement Malfoy a raison, on ne rentrera pas à Askaban sans son aide. J'ai appris qu'il avait déjà été deux fois sur les lieux et c'est bien plus que chacun d'entre nous. C'est peut-être même plus que n'importe qui à Poudlard ! Nous ne sommes nulle part. Il nous a fallu deux mois entier avant d'apprendre qu'Askaban est au beau milieu de la Mer du Nord. Concrètement, on a besoin de Malfoy mais…

- ON NE PEUT PAS LIBERER UN MANGEMORT HARRY ! cria Ron, désespéré à cette simple perspective.

- Je ne pense pas que si nous libérons Malfoy père, nous libérerons un mangemort, dit calmement Hermione.

Ils attendirent tous deux qu'elle poursuive son raisonnement.

- V… Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un qui pardonne facilement. Or, on sait que Malfoy a failli là ou il ne fallait pas faillir. Voldemort veut cette prophétie depuis plus de 16 ans ! Je ne pense pas qu'Il se montre très gentil et compréhensif envers lui s'il revenait. Je pense même qu'il peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir été enfermé…

- A ce point là ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, à ce point là, confirma Harry qui ne se rappelait que trop bien de sa réaction en apprenant que la prophétie était perdue. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas venu libérer Malfoy d'Askaban même lorsque les Détraqueurs l'ont rejoint. Je crois que la carrière de Malfoy en tant que Mangemort est fortement compromise…

- N'empêche que le libérer, continua Ron.

- Libérer un mangemort pour libérer un innocent, résuma Hermione sombrement, les conséquences de nos actes peuvent vraiment être terribles… On ne doit pas prendre cette proposition à la légère…

Inutile de nous le rappeler, Mione, pensa Harry tristement.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé malgré le petit H/P lol. Ne me tuez pas et dites moi juste si vous ne trouvez pas ca un peu OOC... Enfin, au cas ou vous n'aurez pas saisi, je n'ecris pas cette fic pour qu'elle obtienne le prix Pulitzer (Dieu sait comment ca s'écrit) mais j'espère qu'au moins vous avez ri. Prochain épisode: Remus (je pense) 


	5. Je me lamente, tu te lamentes, il se

Chapitre 5 : Je me lamente, tu te lamentes, il se...

**Note: **Bon, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, je n'ai pas d'excuse sauf peut-être un ras le bol général. Donc voila le cinquième chapitre, où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais courage, il y un bonus quelque part entre la moitié et la fin du chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Remus aimait ses douches chaudes, presque brûlantes et il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes parce qu'il se trouvait 20 ans dans le futur. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment admis cette perspective. Après tout, Poudlard restait Poudlard 20 ans en plus ou en moins et il n'avait pas encore réellement eu confirmation qu'il se trouvait dans le futur. A part bien sur la rencontre avec le fils de James. Trait pour trait, il lui ressemblait si ce n'est ses yeux qu'il tenait de toute évidence de Lily. Rien que l'idée que ces deux là finissent ensemble, était difficile à avaler. Lily n'avait pas du tout l'air enchantée à l'idée de se marier avec James. Par contre, on voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle aimait déjà le fils Potter. Pour James ça semblait être l'inverse. Il était ravi à l'idée de se marier avec Lily mais quelque chose le perturbait. Quand Remus lui avait demandé, il avait vaguement parlé d'une mauvaise nouvelle. De plus, il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois son fils et il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier cette vision. Qu'y trouvait-il de gênant ? Harry Potter était pas mal, apprécié et visiblement plein d'humour et de répartie. Bon, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un léger air de torturé sur le visage et une cicatrice étrange sur le front mais toujours est-il que ça semblait, dans la mesure du possible, un fils acceptable… 

Drôle de pensée néanmoins. Remus était ravi de ne pas rencontrer ses enfants. De toutes manières, il ne pensait pas en avoir. L'idée de transmettre sa tare à ses enfants qui n'auraient rien demandé lui était plus qu'insupportable. Entre son refus d'enfant et son secret envahissant, il y avait vraiment peu de chances qu'il trouve un jour une femme prête à passer sa vie avec lui. D'ailleurs son altruisme lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment souhaitable pour sa compagne. Il était condamné à être seul. Point.

A ce propos, il sentait l'imminence de la Pleine Lune et son humeur s'en ressentait.

Remus sortit de sous la douche, s'enveloppa dans un serviette et sortit de la salle de bains. Il vit que Sirius était occupé à lire un livre sur un canapé.

- Jour, Padfoot, marmonna-t-il.

Padfoot se tourna vers lui pour lui dire bonjour mais resta bouche bée devant lui. Remus fronça les sourcils et Sirius referma la bouche avant de détourner le regard.

- Euh… Moony, on est pas… A Gryffondor… Si ma cousine ou…

- Ah juste, rigola Remus en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il en revint habillé et s'assit près de Sirius qui semblait toujours choqué. Remus ne savait pas son meilleur ami si prude ! Monsieur le Don Juan…

- Ça va pas Sirius ?

- Hein ? Oh si…

- Dis, le Choixpeau m'a dit un truc bizarre avant-hier. Il a dit que je devrais peut-être faire la même chose que toi…

- Quoi ? A propos de cette histoire de Gryffondor et Serpentard ? demanda Sirius d'un air vague.

Remus repensa aux paroles du chapeau et finit par acquiescer. C'était surement ça…

- Et c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Ben… Il veut que je réconcilie Serpentard et Gryffondor…

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Remus n'éclate de rire.

- Excellent ! Il est fou ?

- Je sais pas, soupira son ami, il a parlé de réunir un couple… Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor.

- Quoi des hommes en plus ? s'étonna Remus avant de se reprendre.

Il n'était pas homophobe du tout mais quand même… Que le choixpeau pense possible de réunir un couple Serpentard/Gryffondor passe encore mais un couple gay… Il en serait presque à plaindre les concernés !

- Tu as quelque chose contre les homos Remus ?

Ce dernier observa Sirius. Il n'y avait pas de colère ou d'indignation dans sa voix, plus une sorte de… peur ? De sa réponse peut-être ? Sirius aurait-il des doutes sur… ?

Non. Impossible.

Remus chassa cette idée de sa tête et répondit sincèrement :

- Pas du tout. C'est juste… surprenant sur le coup.

Il tacha d'ignorer le soupir de soulagement que son ami laissa échapper.

OoOoOoOoO

Les cours étaient comme toujours terriblement ennuyeux. D'abord parce que tout le monde avait vu cette matière il y a à peine deux mois et ensuite parce que les professeurs semblaient s'intéresser de près à leurs comportements. Ils devaient donc tous jouer les élèves intéressés et motivés. Ereintant. Le pire était certainement le nouveau prof de Soins aux créatures magiques. Remus avait pris cette option pour des raisons évidentes et l'avait toujours bien apprécié néanmoins… Le nouveau prof était gentil. Incroyablement sympathique et certainement passionné par les créatures qu'il étudiait mais… Légèrement incompétent. Bon, les créatures étudiées étaient plus dangereuses donc forcément plus intéressantes mais ce type… Hagrid n'avait pas l'âme d'un professeur.

A la fin du cours, Remus resta un petit peu plus longtemps pourtant. Il voulait observer encore un peu l'Hippogriffe. Ce n'était pas le sujet du cours mais il avait repéré la créature depuis l'enclos et voulait absolument aller l'étudier de près. Elle était attachée dans une sorte de potager près de la cabane du garde-chasse. Elle se braqua en le voyant arriver. Aussitôt il s'inclina respectueusement et attendit qu'elle fasse de même. Puis il tendit la main vers elle pour lui caresser le museau. Elle se laissa faire.

- Impressionnant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Il est beau, hein ? gronda une voix forte derrière lui.

Remus sortit aussitôt du potager et s'excusa auprès de Hagrid :

- Pardon, je voulais juste la toucher, elle…

- Il. C'est un mâle. Il s'appelle Buck, dit Hagrid fièrement.

- Il est… plutôt sociable pour un hippogriffe, commenta Remus en souriant.

- Et encore il faut le voir avec Sirius ! Jamais vu ça ! rigola Hagrid.

Remus lui se figea.

- Sirius ?

- Oh, oui c'est le maître de Buck mais il ne peut pas… Enfin, actuellement, il est…

- Hagrid ? appela une voix derrière Remus.

Hagrid et Remus se retournèrent pour voir un grand roux élancé et un autre garçon s'avancer vers eux.

- Ah Ron, Seamus ! Ils sont encore en cours ?

- Ouais, dit sombrement le roux.

Remus décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il fit un signe d'au revoir aux trois personnes et rentra vers le château, surexcité. Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'Hagrid ne parle pas de Sirius Black ? Sirius, ce n'était pas un nom très courant après tout… Alors Padfoot aurait apprivoisé un hippogriffe ? Tout à fait son genre, se dit Remus en souriant. Il devait lui parler au plus vite. Mais à cette heure, Sirius était certainement en cours de DCFM avec James. Moony décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque en attendant.

Il entra dans la salle et constata avec déception que cette chère madame Pince était toujours à son poste. Il repéra également Narcissa qui discutait avec une Gryffondor à une table. Il soupira avant de prendre place sur une autre table, seul. Il ne pouvait pas s'incruster comme cela sous prétexte qu'ils étaient du même espace temps. Ça ne faisait pas d'elle son amie…

Il se balada dans les rayons et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un livre sur les grands événements de ces 30 dernières années. Il se rassit à sa table mais à peine avait-il ouvert le livre que les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à sa table.

- Reste pas tout seul Lorca, dit Narcissa avec un sourire infime. Je te présente Hermione Granger. Hermione voilà Remy Lorca.

La Gryffondor le salua d'un grand sourire en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Enchanté, marmonna Remus. Vous faisiez quoi ?

- Oh, j'étais en train de raconter à Cissy que le poste de professeur de DCFM est maudit.

- Ah toujours ? laissa échapper Lupin avant de comprendre sa bourde devant l'air étonné de Granger.

Il ajouta rapidement en tachant d'avoir l'air convainquant :

- Je l'ai lu dans un des bouquins sur Poudlard.

Hermione Granger parut sceptique mais fit comme si de rien n'était :

- Bref, depuis ma première année, nous n'avons eu que deux profs compétents. L'un était un mangemort déguisé par Polynectar et l'au…

- Un mangemort ! s'étonna Narcissa. A Poudlard ?

- Ouais… C'était l'année où… Où Voldemort est revenu.

Il y eut un long silence après cette déclaration. D'abord parce que le nom de Voldemort avait été prononcé ce qui devait stupéfier Narcissa au plus haut point. Ensuite car Remus lui, était choqué par le terme « revenu ». Il était donc… « parti » !

- Qu'est ce que tu entends pas… revenu ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant en Outre-atlantique ? Ça fait pourtant deux mois que le ministère a enfin admis Son retour, dit Hermione, de plus en plus sceptique.

- C'est-à-dire que… Personnellement, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de nouvelles du monde moldu chez moi. Mes parents s'en foutent un peu.

- Oh, ils sont moldus peut-être ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.

Remus évita le regard de Narcissa, toujours choquée.

- Un d'eux l'est, oui.

- Bon, je vous raconte en résumé, finit par conclure Hermione. Il y a 1 an et quelque maintenant, il y a eu le tournoi des trois Sorciers à Poudlard et Harry était l'un des quatres champions.

- Il n'y a que trois champions au tournoi, dit Narcissa qui semblait enfin reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, mais il y a eu un complot pour que Harry participe comme quatrième champion et gagne. Car Voldemort voulait son sang pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Bref, Harry l'a combattu et s'en est sorti mais Voldemort est de retour désormais. Mais le gouvernement a d'abord refusé de croire Dumbledore alors pendant un an personne n'a rien su jusqu'à ce que Voldemort apparaisse au Ministère à la fin de l'année dernière.

Il y eut un silence après ces révélations.

- Harry… C'est Harry Potter ? demanda Remus.

Hermione confirma et changea de sujet rapidement.

- Bref, donc nous n'avons eu que deux profs compétents. Le deuxième était un loup garou.

- Quoi ? cria soudain Remus abasourdi.

- Oui, il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Il est très sympa si tu veux tout savoir… Pourquoi tu as quelque chose contre les loups-garous ? Ce ne sont pas tous des bêtes sans pitié !

Remus était livide comme la mort. Il ne pouvait même pas voir le regard abasourdi de Narcissa ou l'air réprobateur d'Hermione. Juste la surprise d'avoir été prof de DCFM à Poudlard… Et que quelqu'un dise qu'il n'était pas une bête sans pitié.

Wow.

- Non, nous n'avons rien contre les loups-garous, Hermione, dit soudain Narcissa. Je crois que nous allons partir. Merci de nous avoir raconté tout ça. Tu viens, Remy ?

Il sentit une main lui empoigner fermement le bras et le forcer à se lever, le trainant au travers de la pièce. Ils sortirent enfin de la bibliothèque et Remus s'avachit contre le mur, encore choqué. Narcissa le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui. Il y eut un silence mortel qu'elle brisa.

- Tu l'es déjà ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une expression de dégout parfaitement perceptible imprimée sur le visage.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne la regarda pas non plus. Elle partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

OoOoOoOoO

- Hey Moony ?

Remus ouvrit à contre cœur les yeux. Il voulait mourir. Sa mère lui disait toujours quand il était petit de bien sortir sa tête des couvertures où il s'étoufferait. Là, Remus avait la tête sous plusieurs couvertures et espérait sincèrement que la mort vienne le chercher. Elle savait. Elle savait. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit Elle forcément mais plutôt le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que les maraudeurs, une fille, une Serpentard en prime le sache. Il revoyait en boucle son expression dégoûtée, sa façon brutale de s'écarter de lui. Il entendait aussi sa voix calme dire :

« Non, nous n'avons rien contre les loup-garou ».

Où avait-elle menti ? Dans ses paroles ou sur son visage ?

Question stupide, Remus, question stupide. Tu la dégouttes. Elle sait ce que tu es et tu la dégouttes.

Remus fit taire, presque à contre cœur, cette voix dans sa tête et la sortit des couvertures (sa tête bien sur !).

- Quoi Prongs ?

Il sentit James s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Lui, ne bougea pas. James voulait parler.

- Le jour de notre arrivée… Dumbledore nous a annoncé à Evans et moi que… Nous étions morts.

Voilà comment James Potter réussit en moins de dix secondes à faire paraître les problèmes existentiels d'un loup garou pour des futilités de bas étage.

Remus se redressa et fixa son ami intensément. Il ne pouvait pas mesurer l'ampleur de la révélation de son meilleur ami. Pas encore. James, lui, arborait cet air grave qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois au cours de sa vie. Il avait eu le temps d'y penser, de remuer tout ça… Moony posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- On est morts… tués par Voldemort. En voulant protéger… Harry. Putain, tu te rends comptes Moony ? Je suis mort, mort à même pas trente ans !

- Tu en as parlé avec Lily ? demanda calmement Remus.

- Ouais… Elle est complètement dingue d'Harry.

Sa voix était amère.

- Moi il me parait juste… minable. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est horrible, non ?

- Non, on ne peut pas te blâmer. Personne n'a jamais vécu ça…

- Ce qui m'énerve c'est… C'est qu'on soit mort… Pour un enfant que je ne connais même pas… Bordel, c'est pas le putain d'avenir que je m'imaginais !

Remus ne dit rien. Il comprenait James dans la limite du possible mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. James était mort à cette époque et Sirius et lui vivaient toujours sans lui. Comment faisaient-ils ? Remus ne s'imaginait pas une vie sans James pour se pavaner et rigoler avec eux. Comment faisaient-ils bordel ? James mort, un autre monde, une autre vie. Donc… James était mort pour Harry Potter. Harry Potter était la cause de la mort de James.

Non.

Voldemort était la cause de la mort de James. Mais pourquoi diable Voldemort aurait-il voulu tuer un gosse ? On en revient à Harry Potter… Ce Harry qui rigole avec ses amis alors que ses parents sont morts pour lui… De l'ingratitude ? De l'inconscience ?

Remus comprenait James dans un sens.

Bordel, personne ne devrait avoir à faire face à ça ! Personne…

Cette idée de voyage dans le temps lui semblait franchement morbide à présent…

* * *

Nouveau jour dans ce monde cruel qu'est devenu le futur. Nouveau jour dans la peau de Severus Snape, 17 ans, aspirant mangemort au futur de professeur de Potions. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Il était sensé être aux côtés de Voldemort, son fidèle bras armé, à tuer de pitoyables moldus, à purifier le monde sorcier. Comment, oui par l'Enfer COMMENT avait-il atterri à Poudlard dans le corps d'un professeur de Potions miteux de toute évidence perturbé ? 

Non, ça n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait PAS être son futur. Il s'imaginait craint de tous et mangemort, il n'était craint que d'élèves et professeur à la solde de Dumby !

Un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar.

Qu'est ce qui avait mal tourné dans l'histoire ? Peut-être avait-il renoncé à devenir serviteur du Lord ? Oui, c'était certainement ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, non ?

Aujourd'hui, il saurait ! Aujourd'hui, non seulement il assisterait à son propre cours mais il demanderait à son futur de lui raconter sa vie passée… Et son futur avait intérêt à lui répondre…

Severus s'habilla en silence, toujours dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas que Lucius le regardait.

- Severus ? Tu sembles… nerveux.

Severus observa un moment Lucius, étendu sur le lit avec sa tête échevelée du matin et sourit. Il tremblait un petit peu…

- Je vais lui parler aujourd'hui.

- Demande lui si je suis devenu mangemort, dit Lucius distraitement avant d'aller dans la salle de bains.

Severus ne comprendrait jamais comment son meilleur ami pouvait être aussi stoïque face à son avenir. C'était quand même franchement important, non ? Mais non, ce cher Lucius Malfoy semblait autant intéressé par son devenir de mangemort que par sa future épouse. Tout ce dont il avait parlé hier soir, c'était de Draco.

Flash-back

- Qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas chez lui ? Il est très bien. Il fait très… Malfoy.

- Il me fait penser à mon père, dit sombrement Lucius. S'il ressemble à mon père cela signifie forcement que je ressemble à mon père… Cauchemar éveillé.

- Tu dramatises, Lucius…

- Il a un air torturé sur le visage.

- Qui ?

- Draco !

- Tu trouves ? Moi, il me semble juste… Impassible, marmonna Severus.

Le garçon montrait autant ses émotions qu'un bloc de glace. Comme Lucius en réalité.

- Justement ! Ah, ne cherche pas à comprendre Sev…

- Va lui parler si ça te dérange tant, expédia le garçon, agacé.

- Non.

Severus leva les yeux aux ciels. Lucius, un paradoxe vivant.

- N'aimerai pas ce que j'y verrai, c'est certain.

- Et Narcissa ? demanda soudain le jeune homme.

Lucius eut un air désespéré sur le visage :

- Elle le trouve _charmant_. Elle est complètement dingue de lui.

- Comme Lily avec ce Harry Potter, dit Severus amèrement.

Petit silence.

- Rien n'est joué Sev… Peut-être qu'elle reviendra sur sa décision dans le passé. Elle ne semble pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se marier à Potter, si ?

- Non, pas du tout mais elle est folle de Potter fils également, répondit sombrement Severus.

Petit silence bis.

- Ça doit être une connerie comme l'amour maternel, conclut Lucius apitoyé.

Et ils soupirèrent tous les deux de dépit.

Fin du Flash-back

Harry Potter. Il ne l'aimait pas. Son futur non plus. Au moins sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord, pensa Severus amèrement avant de prendre le chemin des cachots aux côtés de Lucius.

Lily et Sirius les attendait en face. Personne ne dit un mot en entrant, ni en s'asseyant, ni quand Severus Snape fit son apparition, ses robes noires voletant dans son sillage.

- Bien, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous avons des spectateurs, commença Snape d'une voix doucereuse. Espérons qu'ils sauront se montrer à la hauteur de l'école qu'ils défendent. Aujourd'hui nous ferons une potion d'Enchaînement.

Severus retint une exclamation de surprise. Une potion d'Enchaînement ? Depuis quand étudiait-on les potions de magie noire à Poudlard ? Il se tourna vers Lucius qui avait lui aussi l'air ébahi. Un regard derrière lui suffit pour voir que Sirius et Lily se demandait également quoi. Snape futur sembla se rendre compte de leur consternation et eut un sourire satisfait. Enfin une grimace satisfaite.

- M. Nott pouvez-vous expliquer à nos amis américains pourquoi nous prenons la peine d'étudier une potion dite de magie noire ?

- Parce que connaître aide à combattre ? répondit le garçon avec hésitation.

- 10 points pour Serpentard, répondit le maître des potions, ravi. Ce cour est d'un autre… temps. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez du mal à suivre…

Serait-ce un défi ?

1 heure et demi plus tard, le professeur faisait sa ronde dans les rangées, y allant de son petit commentaire. Il arriva au chaudron de Lucius. Après un coup d'œil, il le félicita pour sa réussite. Il passa sans s'arrêter devant Severus, ce qui eu le don d'énerver passablement le jeune homme. Ignoré par son propre lui ! Snape arriva au chaudron de Lily et s'y arrêta.

- Miss Edgecombe c'est ça ?

La voix était froide, le ton méprisant. Severus sentit la colère monter en lui. Oserait-il s'en prendre à Lily ? Cette dernière acquiesca en silence. Severus voyait qu'elle était un peu nerveuse. Elle avait du se tromper à un moment donné car sa potion était un rien plus palotte que les autres.

- De toute évidence vous êtes aussi nulle qu'Harry Potter dans l'art subtil des potions.

Sirius ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de réagir contre lui-même.

- Hey, on se passera de tes comparaisons douteuses, Snivellus !

Le futur de Severus eut un rictus ravi. Severus devina que son futur n'attendait que cette confrontation. Lui-même avait hâte de se voir rabattre le clapet de ce bellâtre de Black. Hâte réfrénée par le comportement inadmissible de Snape envers leur seul et unique amour. Du moins jusqu'à présent…

Au fait, était-il marié ?

- Monsieur Black, dit son futur d'un ton calme mais énervé, Severus pouvait le sentir. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis actuellement votre professeur ? 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue en même temps que Potter. D'admirables retrouvailles en perspective.

Severus vit avec horreur Black lever sa baguette et murmurer un Silencio. S'ensuivit ensuite, une altercation de toute évidence violente entre Black et lui-même vu que lorsque Snape annula le sort de silence, il était furieux.

- Il est téméraire Black quand même, commenta Lucius.

Etait-ce lui ou bien y avait-il un peu d'admiration dans la voix de son meilleur ami ? Il en aurait gerbé. Mais il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir tandis que Sirius remballait ses affaires. Il était viré du cours, évidemment. Quel crétin !

Peu après, le cours prit fin et Lucius le laissa rapidement pour aller faire Dieu sait quoi. Il tenta d'aller parler à Lily mais elle était déjà partie, furieuse. Il eut un élan de haine pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers son futur bureau.

- Il faut que nous parlions, déclara-t-il d'une voix tempérée (miracle 1)

Snape (futur) le toisa avec mépris et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Il ne lui sauta pas à la gorge (miracle 2) et parvint à parler calmement :

- Et bien moi j'ai des choses à te demander et tu as intérêt à me répondre.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda son futur avec un rire méprisant.

- Je trouverais bien une manière de me venger de toi, marmonna Severus en s'asseyant.

Il était vraiment aussi énervant dans le passé ? Non, il avait changé. Le regard, la voix, l'attitude de son futur était cynique, blasée. Il avait du avoir une réelle vie de merde !

- Réponds au moins à une question, insista Severus.

- Oui, nous sommes devenus mangemort, dit Snape sans préambule.

Severus resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers soi-même. Snape du futur sembla comprendre ses intentions et lui tendit son bras. Il releva la manche en tremblant et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la marque sur le bras du professeur de potions. Sur son bras…

- Incroyable, murmura-t-il…

- Pas du tout. Complètement stupide plutôt.

- Pardon ? cria Severus outragé.

- Rentrer au service de Voldemort est la dernière chose que j'aurais du faire de ma vie ! dit sèchement son futur.

Du coup, Severus se rassit.

- Mais c'est… C'est l'ambition de ma vie, c'est mon but, mon rêve, mon…

- Tu te fais de sérieuses illusions. Te faire poser la marque… Eloigneras définitivement Lily de toi. Elle se mariera avec Potter, ils auront un sale bâtard ensemble et ils mourront tous les deux. Par ta faute en prime. Et tu finiras par me voir dans ton miroir chaque matin...

Il y eut un long silence. Son futur regardait quelque chose derrière lui, le visage crispé.

- Je ne te crois pas, déclara Severus sincèrement.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'accepter. Impossible.

- Je m'en contrefous, Severus. Le passé est d'ores et déjà écrit. Sors d'ici.

Severus s'apprêta à lui obéir avant de penser à un dernier détail.

- Et Lucius ?

- Mangemort, répondit simplement son futur, toujours impassible.

Severus sortit ébranlé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire ce voyage dans le fond…

OoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Severus n'avait pas vraiment le sentiment d'être là de toutes manières. Il se repassait en boucle dans sa tête les paroles de son futur, ne comprenant pas comme il avait pu devenir aussi… il n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire son futur. Pouvait-il vraiment être devenu _ça _? Ce monstre ? Ou plutôt ce fantôme ? Et puis son avenir était-il déjà tracé ? Il deviendrait un mangemort et finirait seul aigri par les remords… Triste fin pour quelqu'un qui s'imaginait au sommet de la gloire. Très triste fin.

Couché sur le lit, il se morfondait en regardant le plafond. Lily ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout le reste de la journée. Elle devait être choquée. Severus avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle lui en voulait à lui. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas encore fait… De toute façon, il changerait son futur. Un point c'est tout. Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas noter non en dessous de la question sur son parchemin. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas devenir mangemort, c'était son but, sa finalité. Il n'était rien s'il n'était pas homme de Voldemort…

Apparemment si, lui dit une petite voix dérangeante.

Lucius entra dans la chambre et permit à Severus d'ignorer la petite voix. Il ne se releva pas, attendit que Lucius le rejoigne. Son ami n'allait pas bien non plus… Il semblait déçu. Pourtant il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Il avait eu son foutu héritier dans les temps, non ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de le satisfaire, plutôt de le désappointer. Ce cher Lucius avait-il pu espérer une autre alternative pour lui ? Ne pas se marier, ne pas enfanter, ne pas hériter ? D'entre vivre enchaîné mais riche ou vivre libre mais pauvre, son si raffiné meilleur ami avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager la seconde option ?

- Tu espérais échouer ? demanda soudain le garçon, sincèrement intrigué.

Lucius fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et lui demanda sèchement d'être plus clair. Severus ne se formalisa pas du ton cassant et s'expliqua :

- Tu espérais ne pas avoir hérité, ne pas t'être marié, non ?

Il y eut un long silence seulement entrecoupé des bruits que faisaient leurs voisins dans les chambres voisines. Il n'était pas tard, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher teintant la pièce d'orange.

La voix de Lucius s'éleva enfin, hésitante :

- Peut-être. Je n'ai pas eu ce courage de toute évidence.

Severus se releva et regarda son meilleur ami. Il lui tournait le dos, assis face à la fenêtre. Severus se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu pourrais l'avoir. Il te suffit de répondre à une question.

- Facile à dire, dit sombrement Lucius avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Mais tu ressens la même chose, n'est ce pas ?

Severus plongea son regard dans celui pénétrant de Lucius.

- Ouais, dit-il simplement avant d'embrasser le garçon tendrement.

Lucius eut un sourire et répondit à son baiser. Il sentit sa main hérisser ses cheveux.

- L'argent te va très bien, Sev…

Severus ne répondit pas, passa ses mains sous la chemise fine du blond et caressa sa peau nue et douce. Lucius frissonna et entreprit de défaire la propre chemise de Severus tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Leurs chemises ne tardèrent par à glisser par terre. Severus se sépara un peu à regret de la bouche de son amant et observa Lucius, passant sa main le long de son torse pale, mince, imberbe, parfait. Lucius Malfoy était parfait. Il poussa gentiment cette perfection sur le lit et se plaça sur lui. Il l'embrassa avidement, laissant leurs langues se battre puis laissa glisser la sienne le long du visage de Lucius, embrassa son cou, mordillant légèrement sa peau tendre et continua son voyage. Il embrassa son torse puis entreprit de mordre un de ses tétons ce qui tira une exclamation étouffée au blond. Severus sourit de satisfaction et descendit encore, doucement, tandis que ses mains entreprenaient de défaire la boucle du pantalon de Lucius. De son côté Lucius se montrait plutôt passif, se contentant de passer ses mains le long du dos de Severus ou dans sa chevelure. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisait pas. Lucius était dominant ou dominé, jamais les deux. De toutes manières, Severus le préférait docile et expansif. Rien que les gémissements contenus du blond le faisait frissonner.

Sa main effleura la bosse de son amant qui en gémit presque. Il léchait avec application le nombril de son compagnon tandis qu'il retirait complètement le pantalon du garçon. Enfin, avec un soupir de satisfaction du blond, il descendit jusqu'à hauteur de sa verge. Il l'effleura encore à travers le boxer trop étroit avant l'enlever. Face à l'érection impressionnante de son amant, Severus eut un rire satisfait. Sa langue glissa sur tout son long, légèrement pour s'attarder sur la tête du pénis.

- T'abuses, Sev ! S'il te plait… gémit le blond, à l'agonie.

Severus, qui n'attendait que ça, le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, allant et venant plus vite tandis que les soupirs de Lucius se faisaient plus forts. Enfin, le garçon jouit dans sa bouche et Severus avala ravi d'avoir provoqué cela. De plus, Lucius avait foutrement bon goût. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa goulûment.

- N'ai-je pas bon goût ? murmura Lucius avec un sourire ironique.

- Connu mieux, marmonna le Serpentard en lui rendant son sourire.

- Quoi ! lâcha le blond, faussement indigné. Je vais te faire regretter de telles paroles Snape…

Severus vit dans les yeux brillants de son meilleur ami et amant qu'il allait en effet le regretter dans quelques minutes. Il en soupira d'avance.

- Je n'attends que ça Malfoy…

OoOoOoOoO

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu une matinée merdique ou parce qu'il venait de jouir dans la bouche de Lucius Malfoy, mais Severus avait besoin de marcher. Envie de se perdre dans les couloirs déserts sombres et silencieux de l'école. Il le faisait bien 20 ans dans le passé, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Le soir était définitivement tombé, le couvre-feu était passé, Severus aurait pu se faire prendre. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas ce concierge à la noix qui lui ferait renoncer à sa promenade nocturne. Et s'il croisait son futur au détour d'un couloir, il était plus que disposé à l'écouter. Il se sentait relaxé, calme, apaisé. Comme chaque fois après leurs petits jeux à Lucius et lui. C'était son meilleur ami qui avait commencé, une nuit où il avait tout deux bu un peu trop quand ils étaient encore ensemble à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans leurs jeux, juste la recherche du plaisir et de la satisfaction. Il n'allait jamais plus loin que la fellation de toute manière. Lucius ne voulant pas être dominé et Severus tout simplement effrayé à la perspective d'être pris. Il n'était pas vraiment gay, il aimait les filles. Ou plutôt il aimait une fille. Lily Evans. Il l'aimait depuis leur première rencontre, depuis leur premier regard, depuis qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, toute Sang de Bourbe qu'elle est… Quelque chose chez elle l'avait irrémédiablement attiré. Un truc impossible à déterminer mais bien présent. Il était devenu son ami, sans oser se montrer aux côtés de quelqu'un comme elle. Elle l'avait accepté. Même lorsqu'il l'avait traité devant Potter et sa clique dans un moment particulièrement humiliant de son existence, elle ne lui en avait pas (trop) tenu rigueur. Et il avait osé lui demander de sortir avec elle. Et elle avait dit oui ! Et puis… Tempus Planicio, Potter père et Potter fils pour conclure par le comportement de goujat de Severus +20 ans. Un véritable fiasco.

Il était au sixième étage désormais, devant une tapisserie stupide d'un gars essayant d'apprendre la danse à des trolls. Ses pas l'avaient conduit directement là. A la salle sur Demande. Où tout avait commencé, et finit bien évidemment. Il doutait franchement que Lily ressorte avec lui après avoir vu ce qu'il allait devenir et surtout après avoir vu quel putain de magnifique fils elle aurait en se mariant avec Potter. Sa vie était un cauchemar.

Mais bon, l'orgasme récent faisant, il était prêt à faire avec encore quelques heures…

Severus allait repartir quand il vit soudain une porte apparaître devant lui. Un moment il resta immobile sans comprendre puis il la vit s'ouvrir et… Trop tard.

Des bruits de rires et de conversations s'élevèrent dans le couloir tandis qu'une jeune fille d'à peu près 16 ans sortait de la salle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés maintenu en chignon par un crayon ( !) de la couleur du blé qui encadraient son visage rond. Elle rigolait avec une rousse élancée. Grands yeux bleus perdus dans le vague, petit nez retroussé, quelques taches de rousseur, un sourire rêveur, des lèvres tendres et rouges, un corps menu, des formes peu généreuses mais présentes. Une apparition.

Elle s'arrêta de rire en voyant cependant que Severus la regardait. Peut-être bavait-il ? Il vérifia fébrilement et, constatant que non, se demanda pourquoi elle le regardait gênée. Puis il compris. Il avait des cheveux d'argent ! Il était impressionnant, non ?

Le « et merde » que sortit la rousse lui affirma que non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il continua de fixer cependant la jeune fille, toujours aussi admirable alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air absent.

- Smith.

Comment rompre les effets bénéfiques d'une apparition divine et des séquelles d'un orgasme récent en trois secondes ?

Potter fils. Potter fils devant la porte. Potter fils près de l'Apparition. Potter fils citant son faux nom froidement. Putain, il détestait ce gars !

- Potter.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le calme se fit dans la salle sur Demande. Apparemment, les nombreux gens présents dans la salle s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus eut un sourire sadique. Ils faisaient un truc illégal de toute évidence. Rapporter ça à son futur pourrait être foutrement jouissif. Voir la sale gueule de Potter fils devenir livide et…

- Ne dis rien, Seamus Smith, lui dit soudain l'Apparition.

Il se tourna vers elle, qui ne semblait ne rien avoir dit et arborait toujours cet air 'ailleurs' et brusquement il décida de changer ses plans. Pourquoi contrarier une telle beauté de la nature ?

- Si tu me dis ce que vous faites là-dedans, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait gentil.

Elle le regarda étrangement et sourit à son tour. Petits papillons dans le ventre.

- On est l'Armée de Dumbledore, répondit calmement l'Apparition.

Merde. Il ne pouvait même plus aller l'annoncer à son futur. L'armée de Dumby.

- Je m'appelle Luna. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je vais devenir le soldat de Dumby pour une fille nommée Luna. Dingue, pensa-t-il.

S'il savait que quelques années plus tard, il ferait de même pour une fille nommée Lily…

* * *

Bon... C'est le premier lemon (meme si c'est un tout petit, j'admets) que j'ose publier alors soyez indulgents, hin ! Mici à toutes celles qui sont arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre (faut du courage) 

Et à dans un temps indéterminé (disons deux à trois semaines)


	6. Tourments Evansiens

Chapitre 6 : Tourments Evansiens (définitivement pas encore Potteriens)

**Note: **Et bien, je le mets plus pour vous faire plaisir, j'admets. Je mettrais le prochain quand j'en aurais écrit un nouveau (en espérant que ca n'arrive pas dans seux ans). Je vais répondre au reviews du chap précédent mais je laisse tomber celle du ch4 parce que j'ai pas vraiment le temps mais je remercie enormement tous ceux qui m'en ont laissée. Voili, j'espère que vous enjoyerez celui-ci. Un point de vue de Lily. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à sa place (et pour cause, elle estquand même dans une situation franchement bizarre) mais j'ai fait de mon mieux alors, indulgence !

* * *

Cissy était en fin de compte une personne très sympathique. Elle n'avait que quelques mois de moins que Lily mais cette dernière avait toujours l'obsédante impression que la fille Black en savait plus sur la vie qu'elle. Ce qui était surement le cas. Lily n'avait pas vraiment vécu. Elle avait passé son enfance à paraître bizarre aux yeux de tous, à être torturéepsychologiquement par sa sœur puis à Poudlard, elle avait pesté des années d'être à Serdaigle. Elle avait envié les Serpentards, haï les Gryffondors et son attitude, incompréhensible pour tous ceux de sa maison, l'avait tenue écartée de tous. Les Serpentards n'avaient au mieux rien à faire d'elle et les autres s'étaient tenus écartés d'elle parce que Potter l'avait déclaré sienne. Une putain de connerie qui avait fait que tous les mecs qui l'avaient attiré avaient eu trop peur de déplaire au Pape Potter pour oser sortir avec elle. Jusqu'à Severus. Severus n'était pas en soi, quelqu'un de canon. Mais il y avait dans ses yeux cette passion pour les Potions, les Forces du Mal et une intelligence qui faisait planer Lily. Tout de suite, elle l'avait apprécié puis, le temps faisant, elle était venu à le désirer, à l'aimer presque. Il était tellement passionné. Lui, avait un but clair dans la vie et toute la détermination du monde pour l'accomplir. Elle-même se sentait vide et sans utilité aucune. Il lui avait ouvert les portes de l'avenir en lui montrant des possibilités qu'elle n'imaginait même pas. Elle n'avait, bien sur, pas de but dans la vie encore mais au moins, il lui avait donné la certitude qu'elle servirait à quelque chose dans ce monde. Et cette chose pouvait-elle être, mourir pour Harry ?

Était-ce ça son but ultime, son accomplissement ? Protéger Harry contre ce mégalo de mage noir ? Donner sa vie pour lui ? Peut-être bien.

Elle en avait franchement douté en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore mais après, elle l'avait vu. Il ressemblait tellement à James et pourtant ils étaient si différents ! Pas d'arrogance dans son attitude, pas d'autosatisfaction dans ses regards, pas d'air important, pas de pavane. Juste lui. On aurait presque dit qu'il voulait passer inaperçu. Être oublié de tous. Était-ce bien leur fils ? Elle aurait pu en douter mais quand elle l'avait vu, quand ses yeux avaient croisé les siens, elle avait su. Intimement su, que c'était son fils à elle, le fruit de sa chair et de son sang. Elle avait également eu la certitude que s'il se tenait là avec ses amis, riant sans rire, c'était grâce à elle. A son sacrifice.

Être destinée à mourir pour Harry ne la dérangeait pas. Elle voulait juste le connaître plus désormais. Quand à épouser Potter… Ils verraient plus tard.

Bref, Cissy s'était révélée une grande alliée. Elle seule semblait comprendre cette conviction dévorante que Harry était son fils. Ce truc… Elles se comprenaient vraiment pour cela.

- Ils se détestent, dit Cissy sur le ton du constat.

Lily et elle discutaient depuis deux bonnes heures désormais. La jeune Black était rentrée de la bibliothèque un peu troublée apparemment mais Lily n'avait pas insisté pour savoir pourquoi. De toutes manières, Cissy avait orienté le débat vers leurs enfants respectifs et pendant deux heures elles avaient parlé de leurs ressemblances flagrantes avec leurs pères mais de leurs différences aussi.

- Je me demande pourquoi, déclara simplement Lily.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se détestaient et leurs mères n'y voyaient aucune raison.

- On diraitla mêmehaineque celle entrePotter et Severus, remarqua Cissy sur le même ton.

Lily secoua la tête, il y avait autre chose.

- Non, c'est moins… Ou plus… Comment dire, on dirait qu'ils sont… liés ?

- Tu crois ? Peut-être oui…

- Ils se provoquent mutuellement mais il y a quelque chose de forcé dans leurs échanges, je trouve. Entre Potter et Severus on sent la haine féroce.

- Totalement puéril comme comportement. Se rendent-ils compte qu'ils sont majeurs ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva fermement Lily. Ils se conduisent comme des gosses. De la part de Potter, tu me diras…

- Je te rappelle aimablement que c'est selon toute vraisemblance ton futur mari.

Lily lui jeta un regard agacé bien que Narcissa aie raison.

- J'imagine que de ton côté tu dois être heureuse d'être marié avec Malfoy… Non ? ajouta la jeune fille devant l'air troublé de sa désormais amie.

- Epouser Lucius Malfoy c'est épouser son rang, son nom, sa réputation. Lorsqu'on vient d'une famille de sang pur, c'est le chemin à suivre : Trouver un mari Sang Pur et perpétuer la lignée coûte que coûte en restant digne de son nom et de son sang. C'est… franchement lourd. J'avais peut-être espéré échapper à ça en me mariant avec un sorcier normal.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? s'étonna Lily que les discussions « Sang Pur » mettaient mal à l'aise.

Narcissa poussa un long soupir fatigué avant de répondre.

- Sais-tu que quand la mère de Sirius a appris qu'il était à Gryffondor elle a brûlé toutes ses affaires ? Que lorsqu'il est revenu à Noël, il a reçu comme cadeau une dizaine de Doloris ? Et que lorsqu'il est retourné chez lui en été, elle l'a enfermé dans la cave de leur maison, l'empêchant de sortir durant les deux mois entiers ?

Lily regarda Narcissa, horrifié. De telles choses existaient vraiment ?

- Voilà pourquoi les Sang Pur restent des Sang Pur. Je crois qu'au bout d'un moment, tu adoptes définitivement les idées et le comportement de tes parents, et tes enfants adoptent les tiens.

- C'est franchement horrible, décréta sincèrement Lily.

Narcissa eut un rire sans joie avant de déclarer :

- En réalité, il n'y a que les Sang Mêlé et les gens comme les Weasley qui ont la belle vie…

- Peut-être que tu peux quand même sortir de tout cette... tradition, dit Lily, butant sur le dernier mot.

Pas sur que le mot "horreur" ait plus à Narcissa. Cette dernière soupira avant de sourire :

- Peut-être mais il faudrait que je fasse une croix sur Draco.

Il y eut un bruit sourd dans la chambre d'à côté et les deux filles tournèrent en même temps la tête vers le mur pour entendre Severus Snape s'exclamer d'un air outré :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! T'arrête pas !

Il y eut un petit silence avant que les deux filles n'éclatent de rire. Lily, qui savait depuis peu la nature étrange des rapports entre Lucius et Severus demanda :

- Tu crois qu'ils… euh, s'amusent ?

- J'aimerais voir ça, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire lointain.

Cette fille est non seulement sympa mais perverse… pensa Lily, ravie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La journée suivante passa comme un rêve. Lily n'était pas très concentrée en réalité, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry. Son fils était réellement hantant. Elle l'avait vu au matin avec son air tourmenté habituel. Il s'était passé un truc étrange quand une fille de Serpentard était venue lui parler. Lily avait appris d'une Serpentard de son année qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie officielle de Draco Malfoy. La conversationavait donc dérivé sur les possibles couples des sixième et septième années pour les autres filles tandis que Narcissa et elle était partie dans un coin de leur cerveau réservé à leurs fils. Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui les liait à eux. Un truc impossible à déterminer mais bien présent. Lily avait donc passé sa journée à se demander si oui ou non la Gryffondor qu'elle avait vu l'autre jour était bien la copine de son fils ou si c'était peut-être cette Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait même poussé le délire à imaginer qu'en réalité Parkinson avait trompé Malfoy fils avec Potter fils et que c'était là, la raison à leur inimité déclarée. Théorie démontée quand sa camarade de classe, décidément bavarde, lui avait expliqué que la haine Potter/Malfoy remontait à des temps immémoriaux c'est-à-dire la première année, voire avant. Et personne n'en savait la véritable cause. Son fils était décidément plein de mystères. A commencer par la cicatrice sur son front et cette abomination que lui avait dite Narcissa. Son fils se serait retrouvé encore une fois face à Vous-Savez-Qui à 14 ans ? Il en avait réchappé (il était fantastique) mais néanmoins pourquoi quelqu'un comme Vous-Savez-Qui accordait-il tant d'importance à un Sang Mêlé comme Harry ? Il avait quoi son fils à la fin ? Peut-être que Vous-Savez-Qui était finalement devenu fou. Ce n'est pas Lily qui le regretterait. D'accord il était Serpentard, d'accord il avait de la classe et, au départ,il avait des idées interessantes(qui avait rapidement viré versle trip : « Tuons les Sang de Bourbe ») mais la manière d'arriver à ses fins était définitivement trop violente pour Lily. Sans parler de cedéliresavec lesMangemorts, les moins que rien, les serviteurs d'un mégalomane. Loin d'elle l'envie d'en faire partie. D'ailleurs, elle doutait sincèrement de sa capacité à apprécier quelqu'un qui se soumettrait de la sorte. Ça la répugnait. Severus avait l'air plutôt tenté mais elle gardait l'espoir qu'il renonce. Après tout, elle était née de moldus et ils étaient amis alors il devait bien réaliser que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient pas des abominations, si ? Non, Severus ne deviendrait pas Mangemort.

Bref, sa fin de la journée par contre, eut apparemment pour but de rattraper l'inaction de la journée. Aussi, alors que lesquatre Serpentard venus d'un autre temps dînaient tranquillement (chacun ayant son lot de choses à penser) un élève entra brusquement dans la Grande Salle et déclara :

- Harry Potter a défié Draco Malfoy sur le terrain de Quidditch !

Et comme dans un rêve, tout le monde, même quelques professeurs se levèrent et foncèrent vers le stade. Lily et Narcissa les premières évidemment. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent suivies de la moitié de l'école, elles remarquèrent que les gradins étaient déjà à moitié remplis et se hâtèrent d'y monter, elles aussi. Sur le stade se déroulait ce qui semblait être un match Serpentard/Gryffondor hors Coupe de Quidditch. Quelqu'un se décida enfin à commenter le match.

- Euh… C'est Hermione Granger au micro, et je vais…hum tenter de commenter le match amical Gryffondor/Serpentard. Euh, pour ceux qui nous rejoignent à l'instant et bien… C'est un match amical oui et donc…

Lily soupira face à la nullité du commentaire, comme bien d'autres. Narcissa, elle, hurla quelque chose comme « Courage Granger » avant de rechercher son fils dans la foule.

- Oui, bon comme on vous l'a surement expliqué c'est _encore_ une confrontation entre Harry… Potter et Draco Malfoy tout deux capitaines ET attrapeurs de leurs équipes.

Lily eut une moue mi-ravie mi-déçue. Elle n'aimait pas trop le Quidditch, d'abord. Ensuite, même si elle restait terriblement fier de son fils (gryffondor MAIS capitaine) elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec Potter. Harry, son petit Harry avait-il la même tendance à s'exhiber que son… (Bon sang, elle avait du mal à le dire !) …père ? Faites que non. Mais il devait quand même gagner etelle l'encouragerait ! Même si elle se trouvait dans la mauvaise loge.

- Bref, ils se sont encore pris la gueule pour Dieu sait quelle raison. C'est que ça devint lourd quand même, ils ne pourraient pas grandir comme tout le monde et arrêter de se comporter deux minutes comme des gam… Comment ça commenter le match ? Mais c'est ce que je fais Neville, tu vois, je… Oh ! Oui, hum, veuillez m'excuser. Donc un gars de Serpentard s'est emparé du Souaffle. Je ne distingue pas son visage, de toute façon ils se ressemblent tous dans cette équipe, rien que des armoires à… Hey, une minute… Vous avez vu ? Oui, oui, il a toujours le Souaffle, il évite un Cognard, c'est biiien mais on s'en fout ! Malfoy a adopté de nombreux changements dans la constitution de son équipe ! C'est Blaise Zabini qui est Poursuiveur avec hum… deux autres types et on a les jumelles Wilkes, je pense quec'est leur nom,comme Batteuses. Des filles dans l'équipe de Serpentard, c'est du jamais vu depuis 1953 avecCassandreBlackqui était capitaine de son… Et donc, Zabini tente de marquer mais Ron pare le coup. VAS Y RON ! Et donc la balle revint à Ginny Weasley,unen très bonneamie. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi douée pour lancer des sort Chauve-Furie. QUOI ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! IL VOIT PAS QU'Y À FAUTE L'ARBITRE !

La dénommée Ginny Weasley venait de se prendre deux cognards simultanément. Lily, qui était morte de rire à cause du commentaire de Granger, lança un faible « faute » entre deux hoquets. Narcissa était à fond dans le match mais rien à part ses yeux pétillants et les mouvements frénétiques de ses doigts ne le laissait paraître. Toujours digne, hein ?

Lily était tout sauf apte à rester digne à ce moment là. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer brusquement et tourna la tête pour voir Severus lui sourire. Son fou rire la reprit mais elle serra les mains du Serpentard dans les siennes pour être sur qu'il ne recule pas.

- Pourquoi elle rigole, elle ? demanda dédaigneusement Lucius, qui était arrivé avec Severus.

- Granger fait, je dois l'avouer un commentaire drôle mais pathétique du match, expliqua-t-elle entre deux gloussements.

- Hermione Granger ? demanda Severus, en dirigeant son regard vers les tribunes, l'air ailleurs.

- Oh, tu la connais ? s'étonna Cissy.

- Moi, je ne la connais pas, déclara Lucius comme si cela concluait le débat.

Lily l'approuva d'un mouvement de tête frénétique. Rien à battre d'Hermione Granger. Elle reporta son attention sur le match et vit deux joueurs côte à côte foncer droit vers le sol. Des attrapeurs ? _Leurs_ attrapeurs ?

- HARRY ET MALFOY ONT VU LE VIF D'OR ! A moins que ce ne soit une feinte de Groski ou un truc comme ça…

Il y eut une foule de protestations après « feinte de Groski » mais Lily ne releva pas. Elle ne connaissait rien de plus au Quidditch que les bases des bases.

- Viktor Krum la faisait très bien cette feinte, d'ailleurs, si vous voulez tout savoir, il n'y a pas que ça qu'il faisait très bien… Enfin, je raconte n'importe quoi. Les deux attrapeurs semblent juste partis dans une course interminable où… ATTENTION AU COGNARD HARRY ! …aucun ne prend l'avantage sur l'autre et personne ne voit cemaudit vif d'or. Vous savez tous qu'Harry a le don d'attirer les cognards. Ou bien de tomber de son balai. Ou encore de se faire ensorceler en plein vol, bref, il se passe_toujours_ un truc quand Harry vole et donc on ne peut qu'attendre que cela se produise. Je me rappelle un jour… IL L'A EU ? Non, fausse alerte, ils foncent toujours vers le néant avec acharnement. Et nous ne voyons toujours pas le vif d'or. A propos pendant ce temps, Zabini a marqué trois buts, on applaudit la performance. La donne serait surement différente si RON ARRETAIT DE REGARDER HARRY ET SE CONCENTRAIT SUR SES BUTS ! Ah, il m'a entendue. Parfait. Et je… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT !

Ce que Lily devinait être Draco Malfoy venait soudainement de sauter de son balai et chutait à présent dans le vide. Elle tira rapidement sa baguette magique mais déjà le corps du Serpentard ralentissait et descendait en douceur vers le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et le vit ranger sa baguette rapidement. Un grand silence envahit le stade lorsque Malfoy fils atteignit le sol élégamment et leva au dessus de sa tête un vif d'or.

- Je… Dingue ! Draco Malfoy a attrapé le vif d'or ! Serpentard gagne 190 à 50… Mais c'est un match amical bien sur… Merlin ! Serpentard gagne…Voilà, je… Merci de m'avoir suivi, espérons que je ne doive jamais refaire ça. Je… C'était Hermione Granger.

Les exclamations dans la loge Serpentard étaient assourdissantes. Lily, elle redescendait déjà les marches quatre à quatre. Elle voulait aller à la rencontre d'Harry. Même s'il avait perdu, il volait vraiment bien et elle voulait le voir. Quelque chose lui disait aussi que sa défaite minait son fils. Elle traversa rapidement la moitié du stade sans se soucier de l'équipe de Serpentard et attendit que Harry descende. Ce qu'il fit et bizarrement, il atterrit tout près d'elle. Un peu comme s'il voulait lui parler lui aussi… Elle garda cette impression malgré son air furieux.

- Tu es venu te moquer de notre défaite ? demanda-t-il une fois pied à terre d'un air soupçonneux.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant dans ses yeux autant de colère que de tristesse.

- Oh, Harry pas du tout ! Je voulais te dire que… Tu voles vraiment bien et…

- Pas assez bien, l'interrompit Harry avec fureur. Laisser gagner Malfoy ! Il aurait mieux fait de s'écraser le crâne sur le sol.

- Si tu penses ce que tu dis pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?

Il jeta à Lily un regard surpris et elle craignit un instant qu'il ne s'énerve mais il finit par lui sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, inconsciemment.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Il a bien joué, je dois l'admettre. Et son équipe est forte maintenant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire mais il disparu rapidement quand elle entendit la voix de James Potter dans son dos, traînante et moqueuse.

- T'es franchement nul, Potter ! Perdre contre Serpentard !

- James, n'exagère rien, commença Sirius.

Ils se faisaient face maintenant. James et Sirius d'un côté, Lily et Harry de l'autre. Harry qui ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur à supporter les critiques.

- Sache que je me contrefous de ton avis, Prince, déclara-t-il avec dédain.

Elle eut un élan d'admiration pour son fils. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas à Serpentard ?

- Pas moi ! répliqua Potter père qui ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de la classe innée de son fils. Dire que tu es un Potter, franchement je suis déçu. Tu es une véritable merde sur un balai. J'arrive pas à croire que je sois…

Il se passa alors deux choses très étranges chez Lily. Premièrement elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Potter père brusquement. Elle trouva cela brusque quoique normal car un grondement était née en elle lorsque James Potter avait dit « véritable merde » Elle ne laisserait personne pas même son débile de futur mari dire un mot de travers sur son fils. Deuxièmement, elle sentit en plus du grondement une rage féroce l'envahir. Une colère étrangère l'habita soudainement et il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître cette colère. Cette celle de Harry, la colère de son fils, immense et furieuse. D'une voix déformée, froide et implacable elle dit :

- Je ne te permets pas de critiquer le nom des Potter juste pour un ego blessé car Harry excelle là où tu n'as qu'un vague talent.

Harry avait parlé en même temps qu'elle. Pour dire la même chose. Les mots étaient sortis de sa gorge sans qu'elle y ait même pensé. La phrase en elle-même ne sonnait pas juste. A vrai dire, seule la fin de la phrase lui appartenait. Elle l'avait pensé, elle l'avait dit. En même temps que Harry. Et étrangement, elle était convaincue que le contraire s'était également produit. Harry avait pensé le début de la phrase et l'avait dite en même temps qu'elle. Comme si leurs esprits, l'espace d'un instant n'avait fait qu'un. Mais l'instant était passé et elle regardait maintenant à tour de rôle James et Sirius qui semblait tous les deux très surpris. Elle baissa sa baguette rapidement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry la devança. Il la tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, elle frissonna. Les yeux de son futur fils d'habitude aussi vert que les siens étaient maintenant sombres, scrutateurs et brillants.

- Qui es tu ?

La voix était glaciale. Elle retint un second frisson quand ses mains agrippèrent ses bras.

- Je suis… Lily Ev… Edgecombe… Je…

- Menteussssse, siffla-t-il brusquement en resserrant sa prise.

Lily se sentit alors totalement happée par son regard et eut la désagréable impression qu'il lisait dans son esprit. Elle en avait été victime une fois. Avec Severus. Il ne devait pas lire dans sa tête. Pas _lui_. Le regard flamboya visiblement furieux qu'elle refuse de se livrer et essaya encore, plus fort. Elle se retira brusquement de son étreinte et recula de plusieurs pas, horrifiée. L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru voir un serpent ondoyer dans son regard. Ce n'était pas Harry qui parlait. Elle sentit quelqu'un la soutenir et se tourna vers cette personne. C'était Sirius. Il ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, le regard fixé sur Harry, un air soucieux collé au visage. Elle-même regarda à nouveau Harry. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était redevenu normal. Redevenu humain, pensa-t-elle. Elle lisait maintenant sur son visage de la honte, de l'étonnement, de la colère aussi.

- Je… Excuse moi, Lily. Vraiment, dit le jeune homme.

Elle hocha doucement la tête immensément rassurée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il remonta ensuite sur son balai et disparut dans les airs laissant les trois voyageurs perplexes. Elle reprit ses esprits un peu avant les autres et s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Sirius en lui murmurant un merci fébrile. Elle crut qu'elle allait retomber car ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, mais une nouvelle fois, deux mains vinrent enserrer les siens et l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de James Potter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Elle eut brusquement envie de lui dire. Il semblait si inquiet pour elle, si perdu. Rien à voir avec son air arrogant habituel. Y aurait-il quelqu'un derrière ce masque ? Mais elle se rappela soudainement ses dernières paroles et s'écarta brusquement de lui, dégoûtée. Il du le voir car un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Mais Lily ne se sentait pas d'humeur miséricordieuse et elle dit d'une voix froide et dégoûtée :

- Harry a été le plus jeune joueur de Poudlard depuis un siècle. Harry n'a perdu que deux matchs en six ans. Le premier était à cause de Détraqueurs, le second était celui-ci. Harry a refusé l'année dernière la proposition d'être attrapeur pour l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Et il n'a que 16 ans ! Ne traite plus jamais mon fils de la sorte ou je te le ferais regretter comme jamais, Potter. Tu n'es qu'un gosse prétencieux incapable d'accepter que ton fils soit plus doué que toi. Va crever Potter ! Et je t'interdis de me toucher une nouvelle fois !

Elle savait ces choses. Depuis qu'ils avaient dit cette phrase. Elle ne savait pas comment elle connaissait ses faits mais elle était certaine qu'ils étaient vrais. Elle laissa les deux garçons en plan pour rentrer dans leurs appartements, furieuse.

Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait comme… fusionné avec l'esprit d'Harry et après brusquement il avait changé. Ce n'était pas Harry qui lui avait parlé après mais plutôt… Un ennemi ? Ses yeux froids, sa voix sifflante… Elle en frissonnait encore. Puis il était redevenu normal. Elle l'avait senti. C'est comme si l'espace d'un instant, il avait été habité par quelqu'un chose d'autre. _Quelqu'un_ d'autre ?

Elle atteignit rapidement leurs dortoirs privés et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des canapés. D'un geste négligent, elle alluma un feu et le temps passa sans qu'elle puisse le voir, plongée dans ses pensées. Elles furent enfin interrompues par Lucius qui entrait dans la salle commune, l'air contrarié :

- Non, Sev, j'ai plus particulièrement envie là…

A sa suite, Severus entra avec une mine déçue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant d'apercevoir Lily dans le fauteuil. Celle-ci lui sourit, amusée de le voir rougir. Lucius claquait déjà la porte de leur chambre violemment.

- Tu es partie vite après la fin du match, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle perçut le ton un peu froid et poussa un soupir.

- J'ai été parler à Harry.

Il y eut un long silence brisé régulièrement par les crépitements du feu. Puis Severus reparla, la voix calme. Trop calme, pensa-t-elle.

- Ah, ton fils… Tu l'as consolé, c'est ça ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa à contrecoeur. Ils devaient avoir cette conversation un jour ou l'autre mais à choisir, elle aurait préféré reporter ça au lendemain. Ses mains tremblaient encore…

- Ecoute Sev, ça m'est tombé dessus aussi, d'accord ? Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'aurais un enfant avec…

- Avec Potter ! POTTER ! Tu disais qu'il te répugnait ! cria-t-il soudain, preuve qu'il contenait sa fureur depuis un moment.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

- Tu disais que jamais tu ne répondrais à ses avances !

- Et je ne…

- SI ! cria-t-il en se relevant brusquement. EVIDEMMENT QUE TU VAS Y REPONDRE ! TU VAS MEME L'EPOUSER !

Lily ne répondit rien. Severus venait de jeter un journal dans le feu, furieux. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle n'y pouvait rien ? Elle attendit qu'il se calme ou qu'il s'en aille, au choix. Apparemment il décida de se calmer car il se rassit et approcha son visage du sien. Elle vit à son air soucieux qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

- Que penses-tu des Mangemorts, Lily ?

- Les Mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle à moitié surprise.

Elle connaissait les ambitions de Severus. Depuis longtemps. Et elle savait qu'il avait discuté avec son futur la veille. Peut-être lui avait-il dit qu'il avait fini par être mangemort ? Que ça n'avait pas plu à la jeune fille ? Parce que maintenant ou dans 20 ans jamais elle n'accepterait de se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort. Même passivement. Elle serait plutôt de l'autre côté. Du côté du bien.

- Oui, les Mangemorts, répéta-t-il plus sèchement. Que penses-tu de ses personnes qui prêtent allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Elle eut une moue de dégoût au « Seigneur des Ténèbres » mais se reprit. Si Severus comptait réellement devenir mangemort, mieux valait qu'elle le sache tout de suite, et que lui-même sache ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle choisit précautionneusement ses mots avant de dire :

- Je suis une Sang de Bourbe. Nous parlons des serviteurs de V…Voldemort.

Il frissonna ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille.

- Jamais, je ne le suivrai et jamais je ne suivrai un de ses serviteurs. Je respecterais ton choix de devenir Mangemort, Severus mais tu devras faire une croix sur moi dans ce cas.

En réalité, elle avait déjà fait ce choix, n'est ce pas ? Elle avait été tuée par Voldemort. Tuée en sauvant Harry.

- Lily… Est-ce que tu es morte ? Est-ce ça que Dumbledore t'as dit le jour de notre arrivée. Est-ce que tu ne vis plus dans ce présent ?

Il semblait maintenant ahuri. Elle eut encore la désagréable impression qu'il ait lue dans ses pensées et elle se releva rapidement. Avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre, elle dit :

- C'est Voldemort lui-même qui m'a tuée. Je devrais peut-être en être flattée ?

Elle referma sa porte derrière elle sur ses mots et s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit constatant en passant qu'il faisait nuit noire. Les minutes, les heures peut-être passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge. Enfin, elle releva la tête quant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Mais c'était Lupin qui y entrait. Elle se rassit et l'invita à faire de même près d'elle. Elle aimait bien Lupin, tout Gryffondor qu'il était. Il ne se vantait pas, était travailleur, intelligent et vraiment timide. Il y avait en plus une sorte de fragilité chez lui, qui émouvait la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais pas vraiment ennemis non plus et à diverses occasions ils débattaient à la bibliothèque (sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince) sur des thèmes divers comme l'Animagi ou les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais de toute évidence leur discussion n'allait pas être de ce type, ce soir. Il alla droit au but.

- James m'a dit que vous êtes morts.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Ben oui, elle était morte.

- Peut-être que tu veux en parler ?

Elle le regarda un moment, étonnée. Elle n'était jamais très gentille avec James ou encore Peter Pettigrow (ce gars avait un air hypocrite dérangeant) mais lui, leur meilleur ami, venait lui proposer un petit soutient moral. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait visiblement pas demander à Severus. Trop occupé à rêver de devenir esclave, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Il n'y avait pas que cela d'étonnant en soi. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu que Lupin avait un air sombre depuis deux jours. Narcissa aussi, avait un drôle de comportement envers lui. Peut-être était-ce plutôt lui qui avait besoin d'un soutien moral ? Quoique, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Merci de t'inquiéter, Lupin… Remus ? hésita-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire prévenant.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème avec cela. En réalité, je suis juste triste de ne pas pouvoir mieux connaître Harry de mon vivant. C'est un peu bizarre comme état d'esprit mais…

Elle lui jeta un autre regard hésitant. Il la prendrait peut-être pour une folle si elle lui racontait ce qu'elle pensait depuis quelques jours ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées (bien que cette fois elle était sure que ça ne soit pas le cas) il lui dit :

- Tu as une sorte de lien avec lui, c'est ça ?

Elle approuva vivement, heureuse qu'il comprenne.

- Je m'en doutais. La cousine de Sirius semble avoir à peu près la même chose…

Son visage s'était refermé tout d'un coup. Lily décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins non plus.

- Il se passe quelque chose avec Narcissa ?

Ce fut à son tour de lui jeter un regard étonné avant de sourire tristement.

- Ouais, quelque chose.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle Lily se dit qu'il ne voulait simplement pas en parler mais il dit :

- Si tu découvrais quelque chose d'important mais de dérangeant voire répugnant sur une personne, tu la rejetterais ?

Lily réfléchit un instant à la question avant de répondre avec un sourire désabusé :

- Tant que ce n'est pas une histoire de Mangemort, je crois que je m'en accommoderais.

Elle avait de nombreux soupçons sur cette chose importante mais dérangeante voire répugnante que cachait Lupin mais elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir lui en faire part.

- On sent du Snape là-dessous, plaisanta-t-il avant de prendre le chemin vers la porte.

Lily se décida rapidement. Peut-être à cause de la lueur étrange qui avait brillé dans ses yeux d'argent :

- Remus ! Si c'est une histoire de lunes, je pense que c'est juste… surprenant sur le coup.

- Ah, comme les gays ? dit-il avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

Lily le considéra un moment, un peu déboussolée avant de déclarer :

- T'es un gars bizarre Remus.

- T'es une fille sympa Lily, répondit-il du même ton avant de sortir.

Lily se recoucha dans son lit avec la pensée fugitive que si ça continuait comme ça, elle ne parlerait plus qu'aux Gryffondors…

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu, comme d'hab. Je l'aime bien celui-là alors si vous me dites que c'est une merde innomable, je vous tape ! Non, plus sérieusement, reviewez-moi ! (ceci est un appel désespéré).

Je vous aime !


	7. Quand Draco rencontre Salem

**Chapitre 7 : Quand Draco rencontre Salem**

**Note: **Veuillez pardonner mon manque d'inspiration concernant le titre, je sèche ces temps-ci... Enfin, voilà un point de vue de Draco! Et pour celles qui se demandent s'il y a un semblant d'organisation dans les povs, je réponds un non, fier et concret. Merci bien, si je dois adopter un ordre et le respecter en manipulant l'histoire pour que les évenements se passent avec le bon pov, je vais mourir de surmenage des meninges. Surtout que vous n'imaginez pas l'horreur qu'il m'est arrivé ! Le plan des six chapitres suivants s'est perdu dans l'océan d'immondices de ma chambre! Je suis donc désespérée. **Toute suggestion de scénario est la bienvenue! **

**Petit edit :** Une lectrice avisée (hum, hum) m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'avec mon rythme d'update, elle ne se souvenait plus des faux prénoms des sept voyageurs et que comme on assistait à un pov de Draco, elle s'y était un peu perdue donc... Je vous fait un petit topo rien que pour vous (vous avez le droit de me remercier, sisi):

_James Potter **alias **James Prince  
Lucius Malfoy **alias **Luc Martens (je peux affirmer qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis)  
Sirius Black **alias **Salim Black (Tiens, lui non plus il ne s'en est toujours pas remis)  
Remus Lupin **alias **Remy Lorca  
Lily Evans **alias **Lily Edgecombe  
Severus Snape **alias **Seamus Smith (de loin mon préféré)  
__Narcissa Black **alias **Cissy Black (c'est quand même troublant que Dumbledore connaisse le petit surnom de Narcissa, non? Enfin, tout le monde sait qu'à Poudlard, Dumbledore voit tout et sait tout...)  
Bon, j'admets que je ne me suis pas foulé des masses sur les faux noms mais, au final, qui s'en préoccupe, hein ?_

**Remerciements: **Et bien, je remercie les lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviewsauquelles je n'ai pas répondu (je suis vraiment désolée) et aussi aux anonymes càd **Kurai**, **alana chantelune**, **Cornichon **et **Zaïka. **Et aussi Zazou bien sur, qui est d'un soutien très peu efficace, j'admets mais qui a le courage de me supporter quand je geins sur la disparition de ma muse. Voili !

**Sur ce, chères lectrices et peut-être lecteurs (j'aime rêver), je vous aime !**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, penché sur son balai, se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour attraper avant ce cher Harry Potter, le vif d'or. Mais alors que toute sa concentration aurait du se porter sur la petite balle ailée, il surprit une bride du commentaire de Granger. C'est le pire commentaire de match qu'il ait de loin jamais entendu, et Loufoca avait déjà tenté l'année passée ! Un autre moment mémorable. Mais il devait se concentrer. Battre Potter. Oui, battre Potter qui avait osé mettre sa virilité en question. Non, mais quel sale con quand même ! Oser traiter Draco Malfoy d'efféminé ! Insinuer devant sa propre équipe qu'il pourrait être de la jaquette. Un coup bas, un putain de coup bas. Tout ça parce qu'il a laissé échapper dans un pur moment d'égarement que Potter était mignon quand il virait couleur tomate ! D'ailleurs n'était ce pas Potter qui avait commencé cette histoire de « tu es mignon quand blablabla » ? Merlin, le type avait réussi à le rabaisser tout en s'assurant que Draco ne puisse pas riposter. Et ce gars là serait le parfait Gryffondor ? 

- Et nous ne voyons toujours pas le vif d'or. A propos pendant ce temps, Zabini a marqué trois buts, on applaudit la performance. La donne serait surement différente si RON ARRETAIT DE REGARDER HARRY ET SE CONCENTRAIT SUR SES BUTS ! Ah, il m'a entendue.

Malgré toute la « concentration » de Malfoy, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant les paroles de la Sang de Bourbe. Et tout le reste déroula très rapidement.

1) Un de ses éclats de rire fit dévier son balai droit vers le Nord-Ouest.

2) Le vif d'or bifurqua contre toute attente vers le Sud-Ouest.

3) Draco Malfoy se fit percuter par un vif d'or et tomba de son balai.

Il tombait encore lorsqu'il réalisa deux choses.

1) Il avait le vif d'or frétillant dans la main.

2) Il tombait dans le vide.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser quoique ce soit d'autre, il sentit la vitesse ralentir, et comprit qu'on lui avait jeté un sort de… Bref, un sort pour éviter qu'il se tue. Très doué au jeu du « C'était calculé » Draco Malfoy se redressa élégamment et se réceptionna sur le sol avec classe avant de lever triomphalement le poing au-dessus de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend les cris de joie des Serpentard qu'il réalisa que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'accord pour la première fois tout court, Draco Malfoy l'avait emporté sur Harry Potter à la loyale. Et c'était tripant. Très tripant comme affaire. Il resta un moment à contempler le vif d'or toujours fou de joie. Ok, c'était un coup de chance, mais il avait quand même triomphé de Potter sur un balai et ça… ÇA c'était incroyable. Il se sentit alors soulevé du sol et comprit que deux Serpentard le portaient sur ses épaules. Et tout le monde hurlait son nom, voulait le toucher, le féliciter. Draco Malfoy était plus qu'à sa place au milieu de tous ses gens. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de voir Potter parler avec une des filles de Salem. Et rire avec elle, indifférent au reste du monde. Etrangement, sa victoire et la joie qu'il en tirait prirent un gout amer…

Fin du flash-back

Deux heures que les Serpentards fêtaient leur victoire amicale dans la salle commune et deux heures que Draco, en retrait des autres dans sa belle chambre de préfet alignait les verres de Whisky Pur Feu, sur son lit. A vrai dire la bouteille commençait à se vider dangereusement et il s'apprêtait déjà mentalement à traverser la salle bondée de gens, serrer quelques mains pour la forme et prendre la route pour la Salle sur Demande où il pourrait se réapprovisionner. Il jeta un regard à son bureau où trônait au milieu de livres neufs, une lettre vert foncé scellée de cire noire frappée d'un M ouvragé. Il pourrait l'ouvrir, certes. Mais pas avec une bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide. Il se redressa et chercha vaguement sa cape. Il allait chercher de l'alcool maintenant et il ouvrirait la lettre après. Malheureusement Merlin et les autres en décidèrent autrement car Pansy Parkinson entra dans sa chambre.

- Alors vainqueur, tu boudes dans ta chambre ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir tout en s'efforçant de se tenir droit. Pas impossible mais pas facile non plus. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la Serpentarde sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux fauteuils moelleux et verts près d'eux. Draco ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de cette belle prouesse. Pansy avait toujours été douée en métamorphose.

- Je ne boude pas, finit-il par dire en s'asseyant et en se resservant un verre.

Il en tendit un autre à Pansy qui le prit avec un sourire étrange. Mais tout était étrange chez Pansy depuis quelques jours. Ce matin, elle avait même été parler à Potter au déjeuner !

- Des regrets d'avoir rendu Potter triste ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

Depuis quand Potter était-il attristé de sa défaite ? Aux dernières nouvelles il flirtait avec une conne d'américaine, pensa le jeune homme avec énervement.

- Jaloux ? continua Pansy avec un sourire carnassier.

Draco comprit qu'il avait parlé tout haut et reprit contenance en quelques secondes.

- J'ai attendu cinq ans de le battre à ce foutu jeu et quand cela arrive, il a l'air de s'en foutre, s'expliqua-t-il. Je n'apprécie pas d'être ignoré.

- C'est ça Draco, si tu le dis.

Le Serpentard eut l'étrange impression qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Et l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne se croyait pas non plus. Pas vraiment du moins. Une partie de lui était furieuse du peu d'effet que sa victoire provoquait chez Potty et l'autre avait juste envie d'étriper cette débile fille de Salem. Il avait besoin d'un autre verre.

Il s'en resservit un qu'il vida et fit de même pour les deux suivants avant de jeter la bouteille dans un coin, vide. Un peu plus enclin à se dévoiler à cette chère Pansy, il lui dit d'un air goguenard :

- Tu savais que Potter était devenu un Dom Juan ?

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire toujours étrange.

- Il s'est tapé une fille le lendemain de la rentrée. J'aurais jamais cru ça de Saint Potty !

- Oh mais j'étais au courant.

Draco la regarda étonné. Elle était au courant ? Comment ? Potter n'avait pas eu pourtant l'air de vouloir s'étendre de sur le sujet. Il vit alors son regard brillant, son sourire moqueur et peu à peu ses neurones se mirent en marche et firent le rapprochement. Rapprochement qui lui tira un « Non ! » bruyant. Il s'était levé. Elle éclata de rire :

- Et si, j'ai fini par me taper Potter. Et c'était…

- Tais toi, dit précipitamment le garçon en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Il se rendit compte que sa réaction pouvait prêter à confusion et dit rapidement :

- Ça me dégoûte de vous imaginer.

Pourquoi était-il si contrarié ? Potter s'était envoyé Pansy. Lui aussi, et alors ? Potter s'était envoyé Pansy. Potter pouvait s'envoyer qui il voulait, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! Potter s'était envoyé Pansy. Par l'enfer, il était où le problème !

Il quitta des yeux la presque pleine lune et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui l'observait toujours amusée. Il eut envie de la traiter de traînée mais Pansy, si obsédée soit elle, était une très bonne amie.

- Bref, j'ai baisé avec Potter et j'ai fait une découverte incroyable.

- Quoi c'est un putain de bon coup ? lâcha froidement le Serpentard toujours remué pourtant.

- Ça et…

- Et quoi ? demanda Draco exaspéré.

- Et rien. C'est un secret entre lui et moi.

Il eut brusquement envie de lui envoyer la bouteille de Whisky à la tête mais se ravisa au dernier instant. Il prit la lettre verte sur son bureau et la fourra dans sa poche, attrapa sa cape et sortit de la pièce sous les rires de la jeune fille. L'alcool lui donnait mal au ventre, voilà l'explication. L'alcool le rendait furieux, voilà l'explication. Rien à voir avec Potter et ses parties de jambes en l'air. Il bouscula quelques personnes, jeta un regard désolé à Blaise qui l'appelait et sortit de la salle commune avec soulagement. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le quatrième étage et s'arrêta brusquement à un tournant. Deux personnes étaient occupées à s'embrasser et à se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il resta complètement sonné en les voyant. C'étaient des élèves de Salem. C'étaient des garçons. Smith et Luc Chose en train de s'embrasser furieusement. Soudain Luc s'arrêta et passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre demanda d'un ton énervé :

- Quoi ?

- Mmh, on pourrait nous voir… grogna Smith en l'attirant néanmoins une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Draco était paralysé. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homosexuels ou du moins ils n'en avaient pas vu comme ça. Il était assez près pour entendre leurs petits gémissements, pour voir leurs mains se glisser dans leurs pantalons. Et brusquement, sans qu'il s'y attende, il se vit à la place de Luc Chose. Tripoté, embrassé par Smith. Passant sa main dans les cheveux d'argent du garçon, caressant son corps pale…

- Oh merlin, Malfoy ! lâcha soudain Smith tirant immédiatement Draco de sa rêverie.

- Quoi ? demanda une nouvelle fois Luc exaspéré.

Son regard croisa celui de Draco et il piqua un fard incroyable. Draco lui-même sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Son entrejambe n'était pas resté de marbre face à ce spectacle. Détail premièrement gênant et deuxièmement consternant. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'occuper de la seconde partie et s'attaqua à la première en rabattant sa cape autour de lui. Il reprit sa route d'un air impassible espérant quitter les lieux sans avoir à parler.

- Tu nous observais ? demanda pourtant Smith l'air étonné et…dégouté.

Ce connard le prenait pour un pervers ! Mais Draco avait le sens de la répartie. En tous instants. Malgré son trouble, son érection, ses questions en suspens, sa gueule de bois et sa démarche chancelante, il répondit d'un ton acerbe :

- Peut-être est-ce comme cela à Salem mais à Poudlard, tout le monde ne baise pas dans les couloirs !

Presque pas, pensa-t-il amèrement en chassant de sa tête une image dérangeante de Pansy et Potter enlacés fiévreusement.

- On ne baisait pas, répliqua froidement Smith.

Draco le regarda, surpris. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré avoir Snape en face de lui. Il le dévisagea avant de laisser tomber. Il avait trop bu.

- Pas encore, répondit-il finalement en reprenant sa route.

En fin de compte, peu importe que cela ait été des garçons, non ? Ça restait du sexe ? Fille ou garçon l'important était de prendre son pied. Et deux mecs ensemble ça restait quand même juste une histoire de sexe. Et puis, il était un peu abstinent ces derniers temps, ce qui expliquait également la réaction. Il était simplement réactif à toute image de débauche. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Vraiment pas.

Il y avait beaucoup de « pas de quoi en faire un drame » ce soir. Il passa rapidement devant Luc qui regardait le sol, l'air atrocement gêné et gagna la Salle sur Demande. La porte apparut et s'ouvrit, comme toujours, sur une immense cave remplie d'étagères contenant de nombreux alcools de toutes sortes. Il y avait toujours la table basse et ses verres prêt à l'usage ainsi que quatres immenses canapés autour au milieu de la pièce. C'était depuis la fin de l'année passée, sa salle favorite. Draco prit distraitement une bouteille et s'assit dans un des canapés. Il s'y enfonça agréablement. Ne s'encombrant pas de verre, il déboucha la bouteille qui contenait du Whisky d'age et y noya ses « Pas de quoi en faire un drame ». Quelques goulots plus tard, il se décida à ouvrir enfin la lettre verte. Il déposa la bouteille dans un bruit tintant sur la table et décacheta la l'enveloppe. L'écriture était fine, penchée, soignée, comme toujours. Narcissa Black écrivait excessivement bien. Elle y prêtait beaucoup trop d'attention comme à toutes les choses sans importance.

_Draco,_

_Comme tu le sais déjà certainement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute les personnes majeures. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer qu'il te désire absolument à ses côtés. C'est un immense honneur que d'être intronisé si jeune et j'espère que tu t'en rends pleinement compte. Aussi, ton Intronisation se déroulera les vacances de Noël prochaines. Soit prêt à te prosterner devant le Maître._

_Ton père l'a semble-t-il extrêmement déçu et j'ose penser qu'il compte sur toi pour rétablir l'honneur des Malfoy. Sois fort comme Lucius l'était._

_A bientôt._

_Narcissa._

Il avait beau savoir que les lettres si elles étaient protégées de Dumbledore et de son Ordre, ne l'étaient pas de Voldemort et de ses hommes, et que par conséquent, sa mère ne pouvait émettre réellement son propre avis sur la question, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu et attristé.

_Sois fort comme Lucius l'était._

Sa mère parlait de son mari comme s'il était déjà mort. D'ailleurs c'était surement le cas. Il était condamné à vie pour Askaban et si jamais il sortait par miracle de prison, légalement ou illégalement, Voldemort se ferait certainement un plaisir de l'achever. Le _Maître_ étant vraiment désappointé à propos de cette histoire de prophétie. D'ailleurs puisqu'on parlait de prophétie, il avait d'abord cru à une rumeur digne du Chicaneur, quand il avait lu dans la gazette des sorciers « Harry Potter, l'Elu ? » N'importe quoi ! Si Potter était le sauveur du monde, ils étaient tous condamnés. Et les gens le brandissaient comme un espoir ? Sans déconner…

Puis, il avait rendu visite à son père qui avait fini par lui avouer, à mots pesés, qu'il existait bel et bien une prophétie liant Potter à Voldemort. A ce moment là, il avait ressenti pour le balafré un nouveau sentiment. De la pitié. Ou une espèce de compassion. Être forcé de combattre le Lord était aussi horrible que d'être forcé de le suivre. Enfin, presque. Après tout, c'était toute sa vie, gâchée à tuer et torturer alors que Potter n'aurait qu'à crever sur un champ de bataille ! Servir Voldemort, un grand honneur ? Plutôt une vie à payer les erreurs de son père. Même pas une chance d'en tirer un quelconque profit…

Noël.

Il serra les poings. C'était bien plus tôt que prévu. Il devrait convaincre Potter et sa clique rapidement. Faire évader son père, récupérer sa mère et les cacher en France, voire au Canada. S'engager dans l'Ordre, servir Dumbledore, tuer tous les amis de la famille et survivre. Ravissantes perspectives d'avenir en soi. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il valait mieux laisser son père en prison. Les détraqueurs étaient partis et Voldemort ne prendrait pas la peine d'affronter vingt Aurors pour une petite vengeance personnelle. Mais quelque chose lui tenaillait les entrailles depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Quelque chose de physique, pratiquement. Ça allait et revenait toutes les semaines. Les dimanches. Il se sentait brusquement nauséeux, malade, sale, écoeuré et il savait sans connaître le comment, que c'était lié à son père. _Quelque chose_ se passait là-bas et il devait l'en sortir rapidement.

Il but une longue gorgée de Scotch et s'étrangla. Il toussa bruyamment, plié en deux.

- Qui est là ? dit une voix rauque, enrayée, inégale, saoule.

Draco se releva péniblement et attrapa sa bouteille en guise d'arme. Il n'était pas en état de lancer un sort, ni de raisonner avec lucidité. Si quelqu'un de dangereux était parvenu à entrer dans Poudlard, ce n'était pas une bouteille de scotch qui l'arrêterait mais la tenir dans ses mains le rassurait. Il alla à la rencontre de la voix qui partait de derrière un échelonnage au fond de la pièce. Et il trouva avec stupéfaction un élève de Salem, écroulé par terre, avachi contre la muraille et entouré d'une demi-douzaine de bouteilles vides.

Encore un type de Salem, pensa-t-il, exaspéré, avant que ses jambes ne lâchent et qu'il se retrouve au sol. Incapable de se relever, il jeta un regard plein d'espoir au jeune homme mais vit que ce dernier était certainement encore moins en état que lui. Il eut un petit rire de dépit et but à sa bouteille avant de s'appuyer lui aussi contre le mur. Le gars s'appelait Black. Comme sa mère. Black, la noble famille des Black et la grande famille des Malfoy. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'avait du être le mariage en grande pompe. Un mariage intéressé, un enfant fait dans un but lucratif. Juste pour ne pas perdre la précieuse fortune des Malfoy. Draco était tombé sur le testament de son grand-père l'année précédente. Depuis il avait tendance à boire un peu trop souvent. Il tendit aimablement sa bouteille à Black qui la recula d'un air nauséeux.

- Déteste le scotch, marmonna-t-il.

- T'as du nez, remarqua le Serpentard, impressionné qu'on puisse reconnaître un alcool rien qu'à son odeur dans un tel état.

Black n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à l'étiquette. Draco but une autre goulée avant de se décider à sympathiser. Les gens de Salem ne pouvaient pas TOUS être soit gay soit allumeur (comme cette fille qu'il ne nommerait pas… Et dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom d'ailleurs). En réalité la plus jeune des étudiants de Salem, Cissy, qui portait également le nom des Black était plus que sympa. Non, il l'aimait vraiment bien cette fille. Classe, belle, intelligente avec un je ne sais quoi en plus.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, toi ?

Black ne répondit d'abord rien et se contorsionna pour attraper une bouteille à sa droite.

- J'ai un problème.

Draco éclata de rire avant de déclarer :

- Ceux qui boivent du Scotch Pur ont souvent un problème.

- Et ceux qui boivent du Whisky, ils ont quoi comme problèmes ? demanda le jeune homme, ne semblant pas vexé.

- C'est assez dur à déterminer, grimaça Draco.

- Ben, essaie.

Il ne releva le ton très familier. Après tout, il n'allait pas faire le pompeux alors qu'ils étaient entre éméchés.

- Mmh. Mon père est en prison, je suis destiné à un job plus que pourri et en plus je crois que j'ai des tendances sexuelles pas nettes.

Black éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin, réconfortant, contagieux. Draco le suivit rapidement.

- Je compatis les « tendances sexuelles pas nettes ». C'est ça, mon problème.

- Quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Draco, réellement intéressé.

- Ouais. Non. Fin, un peu mais pas vraiment. J'sais pas trop. Ça me dépasse, je crois, dit-il.

Draco soupira, ne comprenant que trop bien le jeune homme.

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu, déclara ce dernier reprenant pourtant une gorgée. Tu vois, au début je pensais juste que c'était un problème d'hormones parce que j'avais des réactions hum… physiques en voyant un de gars de mon dortoir sortir de la douche. Ou bien, je me mettais à mater des mecs. Je m'en rendais pas vraiment compte et puis un jour, ben, j'ai rencontré un homosexuel par hasard et on s'est mis à discuter jusqu'à ce que son copain arrive et ne l'embrasse devant moi et là… C'était comme une révélation. Mais bon, j'admets pas être gay. Je pense que je suis bi, je crois. Ce serait plus mon genre. Ouvert à tous les plaisirs, tu vois ? acheva-t-il en rigolant.

Draco rigola à son tour, un peu effrayé pourtant que ce presque gay exprime si bien ce qu'il ressentait lui-même depuis un moment. Il regarda amusé Black essayer de se relever. Ce dernier réussit presque mais retomba lourdement sur les jambes de son compagnon de beuverie. Draco éclata à nouveau de rire et essaya d'aider Black à se relever mais il ne parvint qu'à glisser progressivement sur le sol.

- Merlin, j'abandonne, finit-il par dire, exténué, la tête contre le sol.

Il ferma les yeux et se sentit peu à peu partir vers d'autres cieux. Quand une main caressant ses cheveux lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il distingua le visage de Black très prêt du sien (il se demanda un moment d'ailleurs comment ils s'étaient rapprochés comme ça) qui de toute évidence, était hypnotisés par ses cheveux blonds. Draco eut un sourire involontaire quand Black remarqua qu'il avait rouvert les yeux et rougit.

- C'est pas ce que… Je veux dire… Tes cheveux. C'est comme… Les siens, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

A cet instant précis, Draco perdit toute pensée cohérente. Il ne pouvait que sentir le souffle chaud de Black sur son oreille, sa main dans ses cheveux, sa jambe sur la sienne. Finalement, il se trouvait plutot bien mis sur le carrelage froid et inégal. Son regard d'argent accrocha celui très sombre de son compagnon et sans qu'il ne sache comment leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Draco frissonna.

Que faisait-il ? Qu'était-il au juste en train de faire ?

Mais la bouche de Black coupa court à ses réflexions soudaines lorsqu'elle se colla à la sienne. Il se laissa totalement faire lorsque ce dernier l'enjamba maladroitement et que sa langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent son dos pour l'attirer contre lui et approfondir le baiser. C'était chaud et humide comme tous les baisers mais c'était aussi doux, grisant, incroyable. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine, il ne voulait pas laisser partir cette bouche quelle qu'elle soit. Il resserra son étreinte autour du garçon et se batailla gentiment avec sa langue. Il sentait vaguement qu'on lui déboutonnait sa chemise et constata avec effarement, qu'il faisait la même chose avant de lacher totalement l'affaire et de se laisser aller sous les caresses qu'on lui faisait. C'était vraiment très agréable, pas si différent qu'avec une fille, si ce n'est qu'il était complètement à la merci de l'autre. Bizarrement cette pensée, au lieu de l'horrifier, l'excita avant qu'il ne se dise avec appréhension que s'il était gay, il ferait surement la femme. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise en sentant une main se glisser dans son caleçon puis gémit sans le vouloir. C'était peut-être pas si mal de faire la femme…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous au juste Sirius ?

La phrase claqua dans l'atmosphère et le corps de Black se détacha brusquement du sien. Il grogna frustré avant de réaliser la situation. Ils se relevèrent alors presque instantanément malgré les nombreux verres d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité. Draco se sentit très vite dégrisé en apercevant un autre américain qui les regardait et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, troublé. Il venait d'embrasser un garçon. Et il avait été surpris par un élève de Salem. Encore un autre. Ils étaient partout ou quoi !

- Moony, tu… C'est pas ce que tu crois… Je…

L'esprit de Draco était trop loin pour noter le surnom étrange utilisé ou pour se rappeler le simple fait que leur visiteur impromptu ait appelé Black, Sirius. Comme son cousin lointain, enfermé dans la même prison que son père. Il plaignait simplement Black de Salem qui allait devoir expliquer à son pote ce qu'il faisait, au juste, dans une telle position. Draco ne pensait pas devoir faire acte de présence, aussi, il attrapa quelques bouteilles, se releva péniblement, prit la lettre sur la table et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Pas assez vite cependant pour ne pas entendre le dénommé Moony dire:

- Est-ce que tu t'es seulement rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy?

Au moins, il était connu jusque chez les Salemiens, se dit-il, assez fier malgré tout les évènements de la soirée. Puis, il ne pensa plus rien, son esprit concentré sur sa marche qu'il voulait aussi normale et sobre que possible. Il espérait ne croiser personne mais malheureusement, le ciel n'était pas avec lui et il rencontra Cissy Black qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, dans les cachots.

- Draco? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète qui lui rappela sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sa mère.

Il lui sourit, rassurant et entreprit de la saluer. Mais sentant que sa bouche ne répondait plus, il se contenta de hocher la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Elle esquissa un geste pour l'aider à tenir debout mais, Merlin merci, comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il soudain.

Son cerveau se remettait peu à peu à tourner et il se souvenait que ces dortoirs n'étaient absolument pas près d'ici. Or, le couvre-feu devait être dépassé depuis un moment. Ce qui n'empêchait absolument pas les salemiens de se trouver à tous les coins de rue apparemment.

- Euh, j'avais… quelqu'un à voir et les cachots sont discrets alors…

Il pensa automatiquement qu'elle venait de s'envoyer en l'air avant de repousser l'idée, sachant Merlin sait comment, que ce n'était pas cela et dégouté, Merlin sait pourquoi, par l'idée qu'_elle_ puisse s'envoyer en l'air. Ilne lui demanda pas non plus comment elle savait que les cachots étaient discrets. Elle regardait les bouteilles d'un air réprobateur.

- Tu as bu.

- Et alors? dit-il vexé. Tu te prends pour ma mère?

Le ton était peut-être un peu plus sec que prévu. Elle rougit légèrement et il se sentit immediatement coupable. Encore un salemien qui lui faisait ressentir des choses anormales. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remord pour son comportement, surtout pas avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours. Pourtant, il s'excusa.

- Désolé, je suis un peu énervé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui agita la lettre sous le nez.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle.

- Une lettre, répondit-il, agacé.

Avant de se reprendre, ne voulant pas subir un autre élan de culpabilité:

- De ma mère.

-Et ça te donne envie de boire? fit-elle, un air étrange sur son visage.

Contre toute attente le «Ça te regarde» cinglant qui lui brulait les lèvres ne s'en échappa pas et il dit à la place à la jeune fille:

- Disons juste qu'elle me donne de très mauvaises nouvelles.

_Sans états d'âmes,_ pensa-t-il malgré lui. Et il racontait sa vie à une inconnue. Il avait trop bu, c'était clair.

Il sentit une main serrer son épaule et un bras passer autour de sa taille. Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille qui lui rendit un aussi, si pas plus méchant regard.

-Range ton orgueil avec moi, tu ne tiens plus debout.

Il sourit, touché par le ton tendre malgré la remarque moqueuse et oublia un moment son honneur bafoué. Elle lui dit de poser ses bouteilles, ce qu'il fit à regret et ils prirent la route. Il se retrouva rapidement face à la porte de son dortoir.

- Comment tu sais que…commença-t-il lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

- Black!

Il se redressa, écarta gentiment Cissy de lui et toisa d'un air hautain le seul Salemien qu'il n'ait pas croisé de la journée. Princeou quelque chose comme ça…

-Prince? On peut savoir ce que tu fous, ici? demanda Cissy, le ton froid.

Draco fut flatté de voir qu'elle n'était pas gentille avec tout le monde. Pur élan de possessivité qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Je cherche Remu… Remy. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

- Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça _à moi_?

Il y eut un drôle d'échange de regards tandis que Draco s'appuyait négligemment contre le mur.

- Parce qu'il m'a dit avoir rendez-vous avec toi, répondit simplement le garçon.

- Et bien il n'est pas venu! répliqua-t-elle sechement.

Manifestement, elle l'avait prit mal. Et manifestement ce Remy avait un manque de tact évident. D'ailleurs c'était pas lui qui l'avait surpris sous Black quelques minutes plus tôt? Ah…

- Je l'ai vu, dit-il brusquement.

Les deux américains le regardèrent étonnés et il dit simplement:

- Salle sur Demande.

Avant de se souvenir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où c'était. Il eut un petit rire qui s'évanouit brusquement. Comment Black avait-il pu trouver la salle sur Demande en deux jours de présence alors que lui, ne l'avait découverte par hasard qu'après 4 ans d'habitation à Poudlard? De plus, le Remy-qui-manque-de-tact, avait lui aussi trouvé la salle. C'était tout simplement une coïncidence trop grande pour en être réellement une. Sans parler que les salemiens étaient bizarres. Et que Cissy savait où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. Or, personne à sa connaissance n'en avait parlé à un des Salemiens. Les Serpentards les considéraient avec autant d'égard que des Serdaigle. Donc avec plus de respect que les Poufsouffle ou les Gryffondor mais pas au point de montrer leurs dortoirs. Après tout, il était leur chef et donc très bien placé pour le savoir.

Le regard des deux Salemiens-qui-n'étaient-visiblement-pas-que-ça, lui confirma son soupçon.

- J'hallucine, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de sortir sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda le garçon avec une expression dans la voix qui lui rappela Potter.

Raison de plus pour sortir sa baguette, pensa-t-il. L'esprit d'un ivrogne est insondable.

- Vous êtes des imposteurs. Salem, j'aurais du comprendre, c'était tellement gros.

Il n'eut que des regards étonnés en réponse mais ne se démonta pas. Ignorant l'autre, il se tourna vers Cissy, en qui il avait eu assez confiance pour se dévoiler et la pointa de sa baguette.

- Tu vas me dire qui vous êtes réellement.

Elle frissonna et il eut un sourire. Et le sentiment qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

- Draco, tu…

- Qui te permets d'utiliser mon prénom, femme?

Elle se tut soudain et recula. Draco combattit son sentiment de honte et continua:

- Qui. Etes. Vous? dit-il avec une voix aussi glaciale que celle de son père dans ses grands moments.

- Malfoy?

La voix trop familière de Potter résonna à ses oreilles et il eut un soupir exaspéré. On ne pouvait pas être tranquille apparement même au fond des cachots après le couvre-feu!

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Potter, je suis occupé à parler aux salemiens.

- Tu as bu?

Draco, à regret, se détourna de Cissy pour faire face à son ennemi juré qui l'avait sciemment ignoré toute la journée. Ne pouvait-il pas faire de même ce soir encore?

- Mais je me mêle de ta vie, moi! s'exclama-t-il.

- Eh bien, commença le balafré avec un sourire. Oui.

S'il n'avait pas laissé ses bouteilles à quelques couloirs de là, elles auraient fini sur la gueule du Gryffondor imprudent. Ce dernier jeta un regard aux Salemiens-qui-n'en-sont-pas, avant d'hausser les épaules comme s'ils étaient quantité négligeable et de déclarer:

- Il faut qu'on parle de Lucius et Sirius.

Cissy et Prince eurent des exclamations étouffées qui ne firent que confirmer les doutes de Draco. Qui n'était plus d'humeur à percer leurs mystères. Ni à parler avec Potter en passant. Aujourd'hui du moins. Il se tourna vers Cissy et lui dit d'un ton méprisant, se tenant toujours au mur:

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber si facilement, Black.

Il se tourna vers la porte de son dortoir et s'apprêta à dire le mot de passe.

- Malfoy! l'appela Potter, d'un ton furieux.

C'est amusant d'être ignoré, n'est ce pas Potty, pensa-t-il.

- Ecoute Potter, mon père et ton clébard de parrain peuvent attendre demain!

Sur ce, il murmura le mot de passe et entra dans le dortoir sans un regard de plus pour les autres. Il constata que la fête était enfin finie et rejoint sa chambre personnelle, priant pour ne jamais revivre une journée pareille et craignant déjà la gueule de bois du lendemain.

* * *

J'admets, je me sens un rien coupable pour Draco mais que voulez vous? C'est la cruauté de l'imagination de l'auteure. En tous cas, c'est le premier à réaliser qu'il y a un problème ! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé (moi j'adore particulièrement la fin) et puis que vous m'enverrez vos impressions! Voila. A dans... Deux ou trois semaines lol! 


	8. Le manque de tact est une spécialité des

**Chapitre 8: Le manque de tact est une spécialité des Potter**

**Note: **Je sais que ça fait une éternité que vous n'avez pas eu signe de vie pour cette histoire mais j'ai pris quelques bonnes résolutions. J'espère qu'elles tiendront au moins plus de deux jours, lol. Sur ce, je sais que vous vous tapez joyeusement de mes déboires d'inspirations mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que j'ai retrouvé le fameux plan de cette histoire donc techniquement, la suite devrait venir plus vite si j'y mets un brin de volonté. Voilà, je ne promets donc pas de date pour le prochain chapitre mais j'essaierais de ne pas attendre quatre mois cette fois Sur ce, je vous aime (encore, toujours et déjà)

**Resumé des surnoms et résumé tout court:**

_James Potter **alias **James Prince_  
_Lucius Malfoy **alias **Luc Martens_  
_Sirius Black **alias **Salim Black  
Remus Lupin **alias **Remy Lorca  
Lily Evans **alias **Lily Edgecombe  
Severus Snape **alias **Seamus Smith  
Narcissa Black **alias **Cissy Black_

_Sinon, dans les chapitres précédents on constatait plusieurs choses: James et Lily se sont disputés après le match de Quidditch à propos de leur fils. Lucius et Severus aiment se tripoter. Sirius est gay (mais personne ne le sait) et a embrassé Draco Malfoy dans un moment d'ébriété. Remus les as vu, on parie que ca l'a choqué. Severus a eu le coup de foudre pour Luna Lovegood et enfin, Narcissa a appris que Remus était un loup-garou. Et il y a nette anguille sous roche entre la future femme de Lucius Malfoy et le lycanthrope. _

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Au Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa, un verre d'alcool léger à la main lisait la réponse de son fils à sa lettre. Elle aurait souhaité être plus sincère dans celle-ci mais n'avait pu se résoudre à prendre le risque de dévoiler ses réelles pensées aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa situation était déjà on ne peut plus précaire auprès d'eux. L'intronisation de Draco, elle n'en avait jamais voulu mais sa sœur et son abruti de Maître avaient l'art de faire pression. Elle avait été forcée d'accepter. La mort dans l'âme, elle replia la réponse de son fils qui était aussi insensible que sa propre lettre. En d'autres temps, elle aurait été lui parler personnellement à Poudlard, pour mettre les choses au clair, préparer une espèce d'échappatoire dangereuse et désespérée mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle-même à vrai dire.

Sa jeune homologue, l'idiote qu'elle était encore à dix-sept ans, était à Poudlard et y passait tout son temps. Et elle, la Narcissa agée, se souvenait au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se rencontrer. Ni de voir Lucius.

Elle s'en passerait, merci.

Toute cette histoire la troublait. Se souvenir soudain de toute cette période. Se rappeler combien elle était idiote et aveugle. Revivre à nouveau la déception d'apprendre que Lucius était devenu mangemort. Et puis, passer du temps avec Draco à la façon d'une meilleure amie, c'était perturbant. Elle avait même sympathisé avec une morte. Etrangement, elle se sentait honteuse de ne pas avoir pu continuer ce début d'amitié avec Lily. Alors que quelques jours plus tôt, Lily n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour elle. Troublant.

Sans parler de Lupin. Ça aussi c'était troublant. Franchement dérangeant même. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir connaître la suite de leur histoire…

Severus Snape jetait un regard absent sur la copie d'un élève stupide. En fait, il n'avait simplement pas envie de regarder vers les élèves de cinquième année. Sans quoi, il finirait par dévisager Luna Lovegood qui depuis trois jours avait trouvé une sorte d'intérêt à ses yeux. Mon Dieu, était-il complètement débile à dix-sept ans pour se mettre à fantasmer sur une écervelée pareille ?

Ou bien fou. Sûrement fou. Il avait honte de lui-même.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de tout ça avec une telle précision ? C'était franchement perturbant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas vivre. Comme le choc qu'avait ressenti son jeune lui en apprenant que Potter et Lily avait pondu un maudit rejeton. Ou cette conversation avec elle, qu'il avait déjà eu de longues années auparavant et où elle lui disait clairement que rien n'était possible entre eux s'il devenait mangemort. Et maintenant, un coup de foudre sur Luna Lovegood. On voulait sa mort ou quoi ?

Si ce trip malvenu continuait, il se devrait d'aller ouvrir les yeux à son passé. Non mais franchement Luna Lovegood ! Marre…

Remus Lupin referma le livre qu'il était incapable de lire et soupira. Il avait trop de choses en tête avec les souvenirs du Tempus Planicio qui ne cessaient de venir le perturber. Tonks pour qui il avait quelques sentiments depuis un temps, lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Ce ne va pas Remus ?

- Si, dit-il avec une tête disant le contraire.

La jeune fille, sachant que c'était la Pleine Lune dans peu de temps, n'insista pas et Remus se perdit dans ses pensées. Se souvenir d'évènements nouveaux avec James et Lily était passablement déprimant. Le souvenir de son meilleur ami et de sa femme n'en était encore que plus douloureux surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait aller les voir et essayer de les sauver. Mais à quel prix ? Que se passerait-il s'il changeait le passé et leur sauvait la vie ?

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque et ce, même si c'était extrêmement tentant. Il soupira sombrement et essaya de penser à autre chose. Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose possible de le détourner de cette obsession, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut Sirius. Sirius qui était gay et avait embrassé Malfoy. A présent qu'il pouvait prendre du recul, cette histoire le faisait rire. Mais concrètement, il ne se serait jamais douté que Sirius puisse être vraiment…

Enfin, c'était sans importance. Il se demandait juste comment son meilleur ami prenait ces révélations de son côté. Ces souvenirs, faute d'être particulièrement joyeux, devaient au moins le détourner un peu de ses problèmes actuels.

Et Narcissa…

Ah, il préférait ne pas penser à ça. Pas encore. Il verrait bien quel tour prendrait les choses…

De toute facon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

**Flash-back**

Narcissa, Severus et Remus se regardaient avec un rien d'animosité. Visiblement, l'ambiance ne serait pas joyeuse pour leurs grandes retrouvailles. Remus et Narcissa étaient plus tendus que Severus qui semblait simplement perturbé.

- Dumbledore, commença-t-il, m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'il était évidemment exclu que nous interférions avec nos nous passé.

- On n'est pas stupides, grommela Narcissa.

Remus lui jeta un regard amusé qu'elle lui rendit. Noir et furieux. Ok, éviter de regarder dans sa direction désormais.

- Lui, l'est, répliqua simplement Severus en désignant Remus.

Et en plus, il était en infériorité numérique.

- Peut-on savoir comment tu vas te débrouiller pour ne pas interférer avec nos homologues passés si tu es leur prof ?

- Il s'agit simplement de ne pas leur laisser l'occasion d'apprendre trop de choses. Pas que je pense que cela puisse changer quelque chose. On se rappelle tous des réponses sur nos parchemins.

- Mais pas des raisons qui nous ont poussé à mettre celles-ci, objecta Remus.

Il se rappelait clairement sa propre réponse qui ne s'était jamais vérifiée.

- Ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance de toute façon, répliqua Narcissa. Il est évident que le présent est et restera comme ça. Essayer de le changer pourrait le rendre plus… Mauvais qu'il ne l'est actuellement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder en disant ça, _Cissy_, s'énerva Remus. Le plus susceptible de vouloir changer son passé, c'est encore Snape.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu considères ma vie comme plus merdique que la tienne, le loup-garou ?

- Sincèrement ? Oui.

- Bon, claqua sèchement Narcissa. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de vous écouter vous disputer. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je m'en vais.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla et quelques secondes plus tard, Remus l'imitait. Encore heureux que Malfoy et Sirius n'avait pas participés à cette petite réunion d'anciens voyageurs, sans quoi elle aurait certainement tourné au massacre général.

**Fin du flash-back**

Chacun dans leurs cellules, Sirius et Lucius gardaient un silence borné. Chacun d'eux étaient plus que perturbés par les souvenirs qui les assaillaient et surtout, aucun d'eux n'avait l'envie d'en discuter avec le principal concerné. Le blond, parce que quelque chose dans les rapports entre son ancien lui et l'ancien Black le dérangeait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le brun, parce que justement, il savait pourquoi. Sans parler qu'il avait joyeusement embrassé le fils de Malfoy. Une bête histoire de ressemblance, vraiment. Bourré, il l'avait un instant confondu avec son père et s'était un peu laissé aller. Quel cauchemar vraiment. Si Malfoy père apprenait un truc pareil, il était condamné. Et puis, c'était quoi cet espèce de relation bizarre entre lui et Malfoy au juste ? Ça foutait les jetons.

Préfèrerait encore ne RIEN savoir.

* * *

- Ecoute Potter, mon père et ton clébard de parrain peuvent attendre demain !

James regarda le fils de Malfoy, celui qui les avait tous traînés dans ce cauchemar éveillé, franchir la porte de son dortoir comme s'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Un silence lourd s'installa entre les trois personnes. James évitait le regard interrogateur de Black et essayait désespérément de capter celui de Potter… Enfin de Harry… Comment était-il sensé l'appeler, hein ?

Le regard de Potter croisa enfin le sien, et James ne put se retenir de penser qu'il avait les yeux de Lily. Avant de se donner une claque mentale et de demander :

- De quoi il parlait ?

Clébard. L'allusion à un Sirius parrain de Potter et surnommé clébard, ça ne pouvait être qu'une allusion à son meilleur ami !

Ou ex-meilleur ami, si on va par là…

**Flash-back**

C'était après le match amical entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondors. En plus de déprimer pour son énième dispute avec Evans, James s'ennuyait. Et il sentait que Sirius aussi s'ennuyait. Depuis trois jours, ils n'avaient pas fait de blagues, emmerdé personne et s'étaient tenus comme de sages petits Poufsouffles. Il soupira une énième fois avant de se lever brusquement et de demander à son meilleur ami, oubliant momentanément qu'ils étaient en froid :

- Balade dans la forêt interdite, Padfoot ?

Sirius lui avait jeté un regard étonné avant de regarder l'horloge (montrant que le couvre-feu était encore loin d'être passé) et se leva lui aussi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allons-y Prongs.

Ils parlèrent en rigolant, comme avant toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps et James oublia un instant qu'il allait mourir avant 30 ans. Et il oublia presque la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Lily quelques heures auparavant… Presque.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin dans le parc, et certains que personne ne les regardait, ils devinrent Prongs et Padfoot et partirent à l'exploration de la forêt. Qui se révéla aussi intéressante et dangereuse qu'à leur époque. Ils eurent un grand moment de frisson lorsque Padfoot faillit finir au fond d'un ravin mais en rigolèrent peu après. Voyant que la lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel et que Remus devait se demander où ils étaient (quand votre meilleur ami est un loup-garou, essayez donc de ne pas penser à lui en regardant la lune) ils rentrèrent. Malheureusement pour eux, sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Malfoy et Servilus pratiquement occupé à baiser contre un mur. James se sentant sur le point de vomir, ils passèrent rapidement leurs chemins. James remarqua alors que son meilleur ami tirait une gueule jusque par terre et lui demanda s'il allait bien :

- Mouais mouais, répondit l'aîné des Black avec une tête disant le contraire.

L'attrapeur supposa que comme lui, Sirius était dégoûté au possible par la vision de Snape embrassant à pleine bouche Malfoy. Il lui fit dont part de son dégoût personnel :

- Putain, la vision de Servilo avec… Eurk ça devrait pas exister des trucs comme ça…

Sirius s'arrêta et le foudroya du regard. Or le regard d'un Black en colère fait peur. James recula inconsciemment.

- Quoi ?

- T'entends quoi par « Ça devrait pas exister des trucs comme ça » ?

James lui jeta un regard perplexe. Sirius ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'horrible chez les gays ?

- Ben c'est contre nature quoi… C'est juste pas… pas…

Il se sentit honteux sous le regard de son meilleur ami sans savoir pourquoi.

- Pas QUOI ?! cria ce dernier, furieux. Pas normal, c'est ça ? Et si c'est plus fort qu'eux ? T'as pensé un peu à ce que les homosexuels si peu normaux comme tu dis, doivent vivre chaque jour avec des putains d'homophobes comme toi pour les critiquer ?

James sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues préféra attaquer plutôt que s'excuser.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? T'as décidé de rejoindre la Gay Pride ou quoi ?!

Sirius lui jeta alors un regard blessé que James ne comprit pas, et il laissa son meilleur ami partir restant un peu scotché par leur dispute. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient de la sorte depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis en première année. Il était secoué. S'il y avait bien un avis qui comptait pour lui c'était celui de Sirius et ce dernier le traitait de « putain d'homophobe » mais c'était pas de sa faute s'il était dégoûté par les gays. Hein ? Le principe de deux hommes ensemble le dégoûtait par définition. C'est vrai quoi, c'était normal comme réaction.

Il erra un long moment, pestant contre le monde entier avant de retourner au dortoir. Il avisa alors Remus qui sortait de la chambre de Lily. Il aurait bien fait une crise de paranoïa mais connaissant Remus, il était surement allé lui parler pour s'excuser du comportement de James. Comme s'il ne faisait que connerie sur connerie ! Les amis, c'était pas fait pour se soutenir ? Apparemment les siens passaient plutôt leur vie à dénombrer ses défauts… Et puis merde, il n'avait rien fait de mal à ce match. Juste donné son avis sur la performance pathétique de Potter au Quidditch.

- James ? T'as l'air abattu, dit Remus, inquiet.

James éluda l'affirmation en lui lançant d'un air offusqué :

- Remus ? Tu fais des trucs avec Evans ?

- Mais non, protesta-t-il surpris.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu foutais dans sa chambre ?

- J'espérais que Black y serait, dit-il malgré lui.

En voyant son meilleur ami rougir, l'attrapeur eut un sourire moqueur.

- Alors comme ça tu veux te faire la cousine de Padfoot, hein…

- James ! s'exclama son ami, choqué, on s'est juste donné rendez-vous pour discuter tout à l'heure.

- Avec Evans ? demanda-t-il avec un rien de jalousie.

Moony soupira :

- Non, avec Black.

- Donc c'était bien elle qui était dans la chambre.

- Non, c'était Evans.

Silence.

- Alors tu veux te les faire toutes les deux ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Moony, fit-il soudain avec un air faussement choqué.

- James…

James eut un sourire avant de laisser tomber. Remus le faisait toujours culpabiliser lorsqu'il se moquait de quelqu'un.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda soudain Moony, inquiet.

Le garçon jeta un regard lourd de reproches au lycanthrope qui l'ignora et répéta sa question. James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, tout sourire envolé.

- Me suis disputé avec Padfoot, dit-il d'un air lugubre.

D'ailleurs, il était lugubre. Le monde de cette époque était lugubre et rendaient les gens lugubres.

- A quel sujet ? s'enquit son autre meilleur ami.

James soupira et dit :

- C'est là que je ne capte pas… On a croisé Malfoy et Snape qui… se tripotaient.

Son estomac se noua et il fit la grimace avant de continuer :

- Et j'ai dit que je trouvais ça dégoûtant et là, Sirius a pété un câble et m'a traité d'homophobe avant de partir. Il m'a hurlé dessus pour rien…

Il s'attendait à ce que le loup l'approuve, lui dise qu'en effet Sirius s'énervait pour rien mais à la place, il l'entendit dire d'un ton brusque :

- Mais t'es complètement con, James ?

Et James se sentit tomber plus bas que terre, il se ratatina dans son fauteuil en croisant le regard doré et furieux de Remus.

- Mais… J'ai rien fait… balbutia-t-il pitoyablement.

Un regard froid du loup-garou et il frissonna. Sa voix, elle, lui donna envie d'aller se cacher sous terre :

- Bien sur que si ! Et si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je crois que ton amitié avec Sirius s'arrête ici. Je vais le chercher.

Et sur ce, Remus disparut. James alla se morfondre dans sa chambre et lorsque la nuit fut définitivement tombée, il se décida et sortit des appartements pour aller à la recherche de Remus et par la même occasion de Sirius. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais visiblement il leur devait des excuses.

**Fin du flash-back**

Et en fin de compte, il n'avait trouvé personne si ce n'est Potter et la fille Black. Il attendait toujours la réponse de Potter à sa question, bien sur. Et Black aussi. Contre toute attente, le ton de Potter fut très sec :

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Sirius Black et Lucius Malfoy les assassins sanguinaires mangemorts ?

Et il laissa en plan sans le savoir l'ex-meilleur ami et la future femme des assassins sanguinaires mangemorts. Ils se regardèrent perplexes avant que James ne déclare d'une voix atone :

- Waoh.

- Ouais, confirma Narcissa, les yeux écarquillés. On peut croire ton fils, Potter ?

- Tu me demandes ça comme si je connaissais forcément la réponse…

- Tu devrais, non ?

- Non, dit-il froidement avant de la dépasser.

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, surement machinalement en le suivant.

- J'ai besoin de marcher, dit-il d'un ton absent.

Elle le suivit en silence.

Était-ce possible ? Était-ce possible que Sirius, son Sirius, son ami, son frère de sang, le trahisse et devienne mangemort ? Qu'ils finissent ennemis ?

- Comment c'est possible ? marmonna l'attrapeur. Comment je peux être trahi par mon meilleur ami ?

- Je suis la femme d'un mangemort, je pense que j'ai plus à me plaindre, Potter, dit sombrement la jeune fille.

- Déconne pas Black, moi je suis mort dans ce présent !

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné avant d'éclater de rire. Il lui demanda sèchement ce qui lui prenait.

- A l'école tout le monde admire les Magnifiques Maraudeurs mais au final, dans le futur, l'un est mort, l'autre est mangemort et le dernier est un loup-garou !

James s'étouffa et lui jeta un regard abasourdi :

- Tu sais pour Remus ?

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur quelques bouteilles abandonnées. James regarda Narcissa s'asseoir tranquillement et en ouvrir une comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'envie de noyer cette merveilleuse journée dans l'alcool mais ne voulait pas laisser cette conversation en plan. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- C'est Granger qui me l'a dit. Apparemment dans le futur, _tout le monde_ sait. Je me disais bien aussi qu'il était trop souvent malade…

James ne répondit rien et Narcissa ne tenta pas de relancer la conversation. La bouteille se vida bien plus rapidement que prévu avec sa participation. Il avait cédé à l'appel de la bouteille au final. James n'avait pas l'habitude de boire mais cette journée était de loin la plus merdique de toute sa vie et c'était une circonstance très atténuante.

- Et bien, on s'amuse, dites donc ! tonna soudain une voix froide.

L'attrapeur avisa son ennemi juré de vingt ans plus vieux. Professeur surprenant deux élèves à boire bien après le couvre feu. Il retint de justesse le "merde" qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Snape adulte le fixait avec un regard qui ne trompait pas. Il allait en baver. Mais c'était sans compter sur Black qui se releva et dit d'un ton cajoleur :

- Seeeev ? Tu ne vas pas envoyer ta meilleure amie en détention quand même ?

« Seeeev » lui jeta un regard faussement froid et sourit. James failli en perdre les jambes.

- Tant que tu ne fricottes pas avec ce petit merdeux Narcissa, il n'y aucun problème. Tu as bu ?

- Allons, Sev, minauda la jeune fille visiblement assez loin, tu ne vas pas jouer les injustes professeurs, si ? Rappelle toi Bones et sa tendance flagrante à favoriser les Serdaigles. Allez, sois sympa dis, on vient d'apprendre un truc qui… Heeeey, fit-elle soudain, mais tu vas pouvoir nous renseigner toi !

Snape lui jeta un regard réellement froid cette fois qui ne la découragea pas.

- Il parait, dit-elle d'un air conspirateur et atrocement sérieux, que Lucius et mon crétin de cousin sont des assassins sanguinaires mangemorts. C'est vrai ?

- Qui dit ça ? demanda simplement Snape, le visage impassible.

- Potter dit ça ! déclara la jeune femme avant de se reprendre. Enfin le fils de Potter…

- Ah, fit le maître des potions, surpris.

L'ombre d'un sourire sadique naquit sur le visage cireux de Snape et il se pencha vers la blonde (qui ne l'était plus) pour lui dire :

- Laisse moi te dire un secret.

Black se rapprocha de lui, impatiente et James l'imita également, malgré lui.

- C'est ce que tout le monde pense mais en réalité… C'est bien ce qu'ils sont.

Il se redressa et déclara d'un ton redevenu glacial :

- Potter ! Enfin, Prince, retenue pendant une semaine avec Rusard car je n'ai pas envie de me taper ta présence nuisible. Et cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Narcissa, rentre dormir, tu n'as jamais eu une bonne boisson.

Et il disparut comme il était apparu, dans un tourbillon de robes noires. James ne s'attarda même pas sur l'injustice de sa punition. Les retenues, il avait l'habitude. Il proposa galamment à Black de la tenir par le bras sur le chemin.

- Je sais encore marcher, Potter, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en s'éloignant.

- Hey ! l'appela-t-il en la rattrapant, on ne pourrait pas aller voir Dumbledore demain matin pour avoir des infos supplémentaires ?

- Tu as entendu Severus, non ?

Elle chancela et il la rattrapa machinalement. Evidemment, elle le repoussa violemment, furieuse. Décidément, il n'avait plus la côte avec les Black…

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas ta confiance aveugle en Servilo.

- L'appelle pas comme ça, Potter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par approuver son idée et ils arrivèrent enfin au dortoir. Il attendit devant sa porte qu'elle rentre, espérant peut-être voir Lily en train de se changer mais elle le perça à jour.

- Pervers, je rentrerais quand tu seras dans la tienne.

- Snape a raison, dit-il en se sentant légèrement rougir, tu as vraiment une mauvaise boisson, Black.

oO **°o°** Oo

- Et bien, en vu de l'état actuel des choses, vous ne pouviez être que mal informés.

- Donc ils ne sont pas mangemorts ? demanda Narcissa, pleine d'espoir.

Dumbledore eut un sourire crispé et croisa ses mains sur son bureau. James eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela…

- En réalité, Lucius est bel et bien un mangemort.

La réaction de Narcissa (qui frôlait le néant teinté d'un rien de déception) confirma à James qu'elle s'en doutait. Après tout, ils s'étaient mariés dans le futur donc il était probable que Narcissa connaisse bien son futur mari et ses projets d'avenir. Mais, il s'en tapait royalement, il voulait savoir la vérité sur Sirius. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il devait faire confiance à son meilleur ami mais la plupart de son esprit voulait être certain que Sirius… N'allait pas lui planter un coup de couteau dans le dos.

- Quant à Sirius, à cette époque, il est officiellement mangemort et donc emprisonné à perpétuité à Askaban mais en vérité, Sirius est innocent. Cependant le ministère ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et nous ne pouvons rien pour le sortir de là, légalement, s'entend.

James lâcha un soupir de soulagement. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Sirius, mangemort ? Fallait vraiment qu'il ait bu pour envisager une aberration pareille…

Conforté dans ses certitudes, il prit congé et alla suivre ses cours comme tout élève normal. Les quatre premières heures du matin furent de loin les plus pénibles de sa vie. Sirius faisait clairement la gueule à James et se tenait résolument loin de lui. Il s'y était attendu bien sur, mais ça l'ennuyait quand même.

Ok, il avait peut-être été un peu violent dans ses propos sur les gays mais bon… En soi, les homos ne le dérangeaient pas tant qu'il ne les voyait pas. C'est vrai les hétéros sont discrets eux, alors pourquoi les homos devraient-ils batifoler joyeusement à tous les coins de couloirs ? Hum, d'accord, les hétéros n'étaient pas particulièrement discrets non plus. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça et ne voyait aucune raison de s'y attarder. Après tout, il ne connaissait aucun gay mis à part Snape et Malfoy (mais compte tenu des personnages ça ne le concernait absolument pas).

Le truc étrange dans l'exil de Sirius ce matin, c'était qu'il semblait également mettre un point d'honneur à éviter Remus aussi. En fait, les rares fois où leurs regards se croisaient, son meilleur ami rougissait et détournait la tête vivement. James se rappelait que Remus était parti à la recherche de l'aîné des Black. Était-il possible que Sirius soit géné parce que Remus avait vu quelque chose ? Un truc comme Sirius complètement déchiré en train de danser sur une table en chantant une chanson paillarde ? C'était surement un truc du genre, son meilleur ami avait sa gueule des grands soirs.

Cernes et grimaces causées par la gueule de bois ne trompaient pas l'œil avisé de James Potter. Haha ! (L'auteur s'emballe). Et comme de prime, Remus n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à passer l'éponge sur leur discussion de la veille (à quelques jours de la pleine lune, il n'avait pas espéré un miracle) James s'était retrouvé exilé malgré lui, sans amis, sans famille, seul. Et il n'y avait même pas un cours en commun avec les Serpentards pour qu'il puisse observer Lily. C'était franchement déprimant.

L'après-midi, Sirius ne se montra à aucun cours et Remus continua de l'éviter. C'est la mort dans l'âme que James se rendit à sa retenue avec Rusard. Avant leur dispute, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait eu une retenue pendant Potions (Remus et James ayant laissé tomber cette option à la première occasion) et il se préparait mentalement à être ignoré pendant toute les soirée. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas son horreur quand il vit Potter, son foutu fils, qui semblait attendre Rusard comme lui. Bien loin des grandes embrassades d'un père et de son fils, ils se toisèrent en silence avant que James ne daigne enfin lui demander ce qu'il attendait.

- J'ai une retenue, Prince. Tu veux quoi ? Non, ne dis rien, je crains le pire. Un autographe ?

James fronça les sourcils. Que dirait Lily si elle entendait son fils ? Il ne prétendait jamais qu'on veuille son autographe LUI et pourtant la rouquine trouvait toujours quelque chose pour dire qu'il était prétencieux mais REGARDEZ SON PUTAIN DE FILS QUOI !

- Pourquoi voudrais-je l'autographe d'un gosse qui est connu parce que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour lui ? Je trouve ta célébrité morbide, Potter, garde ton foutu autographe.

Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort. Mais bon, c'était quand même lui le sacrifié, il pouvait bien donner son avis. Potter écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de sourire. Sourire ?

- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

Et il était content. Son fils était visiblement dérangé. James resta interdit.

- Je veux dire, c'est ce que je pense aussi mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte alors… Quand quelqu'un vient me voir en me disant : « Oh je suis vraiment honoré de vous rencontrer enfin, M. Potter. Vous êtes mon héros » j'ai des envies de meurtre. Enfin… Qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ?

- J'ai une retenue aussi, répondit sombrement James, toujours dubitatif.

Il avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé sa progéniture. Après tout, il était à Gryffondor et tout le monde semblait bien l'aimer indépendamment de sa célébrité. Et qui sait ? S'il parvenait à s'entendre avec son fils, Lily le regarderait peut-être autrement, pour changer.

- De qui ? demanda Potter, curieux.

- Servil… Je veux dire Snape.

- Rien d'étonnant donc. Snape déteste les Gryffondors.

- Je crois qu'il me hait un peu plus que le reste des Gryffondors, nota James avec euphémisme.

Potter eut un petit rire avant de déclarer :

- Bienvenue au club. En toute modestie, tu as devant toi son souffre-douleur favori.

James ne prit même pas la peine de demander pourquoi tant c'était évident. Servilo était raide de Lily (SA Lily) à Poudlard et au final, elle l'avait épousé lui. Alors, comment s'étonner que Snape n'aime pas Harry ? En soi, c'était une belle victoire, quand même. Si rien ne changeait, il finirait par épouser Evans. Concrètement, au vu de leurs relations actuelles, ça semblait surréaliste mais vu que c'était déjà fait. Ou sera fait ?

- Au fait, je voudrais que tu m'excuses pour hier soir, j'étais un peu énervé à cause de Malfoy.

- Non, c'est pas grave c'était une question indiscrète, assura James en souriant.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry avec un sourire. Tu sais quoi, Prince ? Je pense qu'on est partis du mauvais pied.

James hésita avant d'hocher la tête et d'affirmer qu'il avait le même sentiment. Son fils et lui ne pouvaient pas être diamétralement opposés quand même…

* * *

Une pitite review peut-être? (au fait, ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'étais convaincue d'avoir posté ce chapitre il y a deux ou trois mois. J'ai été choquée de voir que j'avais complètement rêvé ) Kiss à tout le monde!


	9. Quand les Black ont des principes

**Chapitre 9 : Quand les Black ont des principes…**

**Note : **J'avais pas promis une suite rapide, hein ? Haha, je suis toute fière de moi sur ce coup-là. Même si concrètement, la plupart des gens trouvent que 15 jours pour un nouveau chapitre c'est très long… Moi, je trouve que le temps passe à une allure vertigineuse ces temps-ci, pas vous ? Oui, on s'en branle.

**Résumé des surnoms et résumé tout court:  
**James Potter _alias_ James Prince  
Lucius Malfoy _alias_ Luc Martens  
Sirius Black _alias_ Salim Black  
Remus Lupin _alias_ Remy Lorca  
Lily Evans _alias_ Lily Edgecombe  
Severus Snape _alias_ Seamus Smith  
Narcissa Black _alias_ Cissy Black

_**Dans le chapitre précédent, **__James et Narcissa découvrent que la vérité sur le Sirius et le Lucius du futur (à savoir qu'ils sont en prisons). James, qui s'est disputé violemment avec Sirius à propos d'homophobie (__**James :**__ mais pourquoiiiii, les gays c'est mocheuh !) décide de sympathiser avec Harry (non, il n'a pas fait grand-chose de plus de sa journée). Sinon, on apprend (tadam) que les cinq rescapés du futur (la vieille Narcissa, le vieux Severus, le vieux Remus et les deux prisonniers) se rappellent des évènements que vivent leurs passés au fur et à mesure. Remus (celui de l'époque d'Harry) est d'ailleurs surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait, à l'époque, des vues sur la future madame Malfoy ! _

**Pour les revieweuses anonymes :  
**Merci infiniment à **Mamzelle Black **(je te donnerais bien mon adresse msn mais je n'y vais jamais…), à **Pianne** (désolée de pas répondre particulièrement à ta review… C'est de la paresse en fait . Mais merci quand même à fond et désolé que les chapitres soient si courts ! Mais bon, c'est meilleur pour les yeux lol !), à **Darksheeep** (je vais faire des efforts pour que tu sois pas trop en manque, promis !) et à **alana** **chantelune **(rien à voir mais je trouve ton pseudo mignon et… chantant. Oui, bon, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareils, mieux vaut que je me taise, non ?).

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Etendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air morne, Lucius se repassait en boucle la scène d'hier soir quand son fils les avait surpris, Sev et lui. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui passe à ce moment précis ? Au début, il s'était senti plutôt indifférent face à Draco contrairement à Narcissa qui en sautait presque de joie dès que le blond ouvrait la bouche. Mais depuis hier, il avait commencé à ressentir ce qui devait s'apparenter à de la fierté paternelle. Ou une connerie du genre.

Lorsque son fils était tombé de son balai, Narcissa lui avait agrippé le bras en criant d'horreur et il s'était lui-même retrouvé horrifié. Ensuite, Draco avait fait sa fierté en battant Potter. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre Potter fils en particulier, mais étrangement, ça lui apparaissait comme relativement important et glorifiant. Et puis, la déchéance. Il revoyait encore son expression choquée dans ce foutu couloir. Son visage, si ressemblant au sien, exprimant tant de… Dégoût ?

Il n'avait pas regardé assez longtemps pour le dire. Il s'était juste senti l'envie irrépressible de disparaître. Quand son fils était enfin parti, il était prêt à aller se pendre. Et Sev qui voulait reprendre leurs activités une fois dans la chambre… Quel bouché.

Il soupira une énième fois. Il avait décidé de sécher les cours, d'une part parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire (ils avaient eu ses ASPICS depuis des lustres) et d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir son fils. Merci bien, le souvenir était déjà assez douloureux. Donc, il mimait l'état végétatif et s'en voulait d'être tant atteint pour un évènement finalement assez mineur. Relativisions.

…

Relativiser dans une telle situation était tout simplement impossible.

Il devait bien être midi lorsque du bruit dans la salle commune le fit se lever. Les autres devaient être en cours. Peut-être un elfe ? Il pourrait lui demander quelque chose à manger, il ne se sentait ni l'envie ni le courage d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Il sortit et constata directement que ce n'était pas un elfe qui faisait du bruit. C'était Black. Il s'amusait visiblement à faire exploser des bouteilles d'alcools dans le feu de la cheminée. Lucius l'observa à la dérobée un moment, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se décider à faire connaître sa présence :

- Hum hum.

Black se retourna et fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Avant de pousser un gémissement désespéré et de se laisser tomber dans le divan, la tête dans les mains. Lucius haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Etrange façon de dire bonjour.

- Je suis fondamentalement étrange, Malfoy, déclara Sirius en gardant sa tête enfouie.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu détruis ces malheureuses et innocentes bouteilles de verre ?

- J'imagine que c'est pour passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Faute de quelqu'un.

- C'est une mise en garde ? « Éloigne toi Malfoy ou tu risques d'être ce "quelqu'un" ? demanda-t-il très peu impressionné.

Black releva la tête vers lui. Lucius était debout face à lui désormais. Il lui sourit en disant :

- Ça se pourrait.

- Si ça t'intéresse Black, je connais des manières plus intéressantes de passer ses nerfs _avec_ quelqu'un.

Il observa la réaction de Black (froncement de sourcils dubitatif avant un détournement de tête) avec intérêt. Visiblement, il avait saisi l'allusion.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Lucius sourit. Ça devenait intéressant. Il fixa un moment la cheminée, pensif avant qu'une idée fabuleuse lui vienne à l'esprit.

- Tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer nos futurs ? proposa-t-il.

Sirius mit un moment avant de répondre :

- Ça t'est venu tout seul ?

- Je me demande juste à quoi je ressemble en vieux, fit le blond songeur.

- Je suis sur que c'est moche à voir, grogna Black en regardant toujours ailleurs.

- Dis moi, tu es toujours aussi sympathique ou c'est juste moi qui te fais cet effet ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Tu me fais pas d'effet, Malfoy, fit-il en se relevant.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça n'en avait pas l'air. Mais Lucius ignorait comment il devait le prendre. Il regarda Sirius sortir un sachet de sa poche et éteindre le feu d'un coup de baguette avant d'entrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Tu viens ? dit-il en lui tendant le sachet.

Etrangement, le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit et il prit la poudre.

- J'imagine que nous allons d'abord chez toi ? fit le Gyffondor avec une grimace.

- Ca a vraiment l'air de te poser un problème, répondit-il amusé.

Il cria Manoir Malfoy et la cheminée les emmena tous les deux jusqu'à celle qui se trouvait dans une salle dans l'aile sud-est du manoir. Lucius sortit élégamment de l'âtre en époussetant ses robes d'un geste agacé. Sirius, lui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ça et attendit patiemment que Lucius en ait terminé. Ils sortirent de la pièce :

- On doit pas être loin de la chambre de mes parents, fit le blond en entraînant Sirius par le bras.

Le gryffondor avait le regard vissé au plafond et semblait particulièrement impressionné par la maison. Si Lucius n'avait pas été habitué à cela, il aurait sûrement souri avec fierté. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte en chêne massif et Lucius s'arrête devant, ennuyé. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'entrer, à vrai dire. Mais Sirius semblait maintenant impatient de voir la suite. Il entrouvrit la porte et poussa Lucius à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci grogna mais avança tout de même. Avant de s'arrêter. De toute évidence, ce n'était plus la chambre de ses parents depuis longtemps. Il observa la vaste pièce. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé mais le portrait de sa famille, au dessus de la cheminée, avait été remplacé par un autre où il était avec Narcissa et Draco. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, intrigué. Sur ce portrait, il était assez vieux. Il fronça les sourcils, s'évaluant lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment, il eut une exclamation de contentement. Il était encore pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Peut-être même mieux. Plus imposant, plus charismatique. Ce regard plein d'autorité, cette aura de puissance... Oui, oui, vraiment, il était devenu encore plus attractif qu'avant. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Alors qu'il continuait de se jeter des fleurs à lui-même, Sirius l'appela. Le blond se retourna pour voir Sirius qui lui désignait du doigt le lit. Il constata alors que dans l'immense lit à baldaquin, une femme couchée sur le ventre et tout à fait nue dormait paisiblement. Il sourit en reconnaissant la soyeuse chevelure de Narcissa et souleva un des rideaux, intéressé.

Après tout, c'était sa femme, non ? Il avait bien le droit d'apprécier la marchandise. Sirius murmura :

- Oh, pitié Malfoy. Cassons-nous. Je peux voir le cul de ma cousine et ça me pose un problème.

- Mais elle a toujours un très joli cul, nota Lucius à voix basse, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

C'était évident. Il n'aurait jamais permis qu'elle s'encroûte de toute manière.

Soudain, il y eut un raclement de porte et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir un homme, totalement nu au passage, sortir de la salle de bains. Merlin soit loué, il marchait en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette et ne pouvait pas les voir. Lucius prit une seconde pour détailler l'homme sous toutes ses coutures. Et en conclut que cet homme nu qui entrait dans la chambre de sa femme, nue elle aussi, n'était pas lui. Pas vraiment affecté par ce constat, il fit volte-face, prêt à fuir.

Mais Sirius avait l'air plutôt intéressé par la vue. Ok, il était clairement en train de mater cet inconnu avec un sourire très appréciatif. Lucius étouffa un rire et entraîna rapidement l'autre garçon hors de la pièce. Dans la précipitation, il oublia de retenir la porte qui claqua dans un bruit sourd. On avait du entendre cette porte jusqu'à Londres.

- Qui est là ? demanda la voix d'un homme qui n'était définitivement pas lui.

Sirius et Lucius se regardèrent et, éclatant de rire, se mirent à courir à travers les couloirs à une allure folle. Lucius bifurqua soudainement et prit la première porte qu'il vit. Ils se retrouvèrent à courir dans une salle trop obscure pour voir le sol et soudain, il n'y eut plus de sol et ils tombèrent dans un plouf humide.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lucius avant de réaliser qu'il était sous l'eau et il battit des jambes pour émerger. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius sortait lui aussi sa tête de l'eau.

- Où on est ? demanda-t-il

- Salle de bains, répondit Lucius en écoutant s'ils étaient suivis.

Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit.

- Ca explique pourquoi l'eau est chaude et parfumée, nota Sirius. Dis, tu as vraiment besoin d'avoir une baignoire grande comme une piscine ?

Lucius éclata de rire et Sirius le suivit rapidement. Le blond qui avait prit appui sur un rebord de la « piscine » glissa et sa tête passa sous l'eau avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. S'étouffant à moitié, il s'accrocha au truc le plus proche et remonta à la surface pour constater que le truc était en fait Black.

- Ca va ? demanda ce dernier.

Lucius hoqueta, crachant l'eau parfumée et s'accrochant un peu plus aux épaules du garçon. Il sentit une main se glisser sur ses hanches et se tendit.

Pour le soutenir, évidemment. A quoi pensait-il ?

- Cette eau a un goût immonde, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ca doit…

Sirius s'arrêta et éclata soudain de rire. Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? fit-il au bout d'un moment, agacé.

- Tes cheveux, rigola Sirius. Attends…

La prise autour de ses hanches disparut et assez maladroitement, le gryffondor rabattit les mèches de cheveux blonds en arrière. Lucius admira son air si concentré, inexplicablement touché. Et excité.

Merlin savait pourquoi Black était aussi excitant complètement trempé et si foutrement proche de lui !

Ne remarquant rien, Sirius eut un sourire satisfait et sa main retrouva le chemin des hanches du blond, surement instinctivement. Cela eut pour effet de les rapprocher un peu plus de l'un de l'autre et d'exciter encore plus Lucius. Malgré lui, il sentit le bas de son ventre réagir. Fatalement, Sirius le sentit aussi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit. Ils s'observèrent un moment, en silence.

- Je… Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir de l'eau, dit Sirius d'une voix faible.

Le blond n'essaya même pas de retenir le soupir déçu qui traversa ses lèvres.

Ils sortirent et Lucius, qui retrouvait ses repères, alluma la lumière. Gêné par ses vêtements trempés, le blond commença à défaire ses robes. Le voyant faire, Sirius dit soudain, l'air paniqué :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je me déshabille, Black, fit Lucius d'un ton badin. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Sirius lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Le blond eut envie d'éclater de rire :

- Ou au moins les robes de Poudlard. Si on doit courir, ça te gênera et je ne t'attendrais pas.

Bon. C'était une excuse bidon, d'accord. Il avait juste terriblement envie de voir à quoi ressemblait Black sans t-shirt. Heureusement, le gryffondor était un naïf né et il finit par le croire. Ils décidèrent de laisser les robes dans un coin. Un elfe les trouverait et Narcissa n'en saurait rien. Et si elle se rendait compte de quelque chose et venait l'invectiver pour s'être introduit chez elle, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire que c'était avant tout chez lui et qu'après tout, comme elle s'y amusait avec un autre homme pendant son absence, elle n'avait rien à dire.

Il surprit le regard de Sirius et plaqua ses mains sur son torse nu, faussement gêné :

- Mais mate moi Black, je ne dirais rien !

- C'était pas toi, dit simplement le brun, perplexe.

- Comment ça ?

- Le gars qui sortait de la salle de bains. Ce n'était pas toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Apparemment pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit prudemment pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Sirius, visiblement motivé à discuter.

Lucius soupira :

- Non. Ca m'inquiéterait si elle n'avait personne d'autre.

Il entendit vaguement le gryffondor marmonner « C'est quoi ce couple ? » mais n'y prêta pas attention. Les deux hommes retournèrent à la salle d'où ils étaient venus sans trop de difficulté et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cheminée. Après tout, si Narcissa avait invité son amant à la maison, il n'était certainement pas là pour les voir. Un minimum de discrétion s'imposait, même si son futur était certainement au courant depuis longtemps…

Lucius, qui observait attentivement les réactions de Sirius désormais, le vit faire tout son possible pour maintenir la distance. Ca lui donna, une fois encore, envie de rire. Peut-être d'un rire plus jaune.

- 13, Square Grimmaud, énonça simplement Black.

Il disparurent dans une explosion de flammes et partirent pour l'ancienne et noble demeure des Black. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon miteux. Black avança au centre et observa la pièce d'un œil dégoûté.

- Toujours aussi moche, dit-il avec répugnance.

- Ça a surtout l'air abandonné, constata Lucius. Tu ne vis surement plus ici.

- En théorie, j'imagine que rien au monde ne pourrait me pousser à revenir ici.

- Alors pourquoi on est là ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce que sont devenus ma mère et mon frère.

Lucius lui jeta un regard étonné. Il avait des parents bien plus sympathiques (si on oubliait leur tendance à se dire « Je t'aime » toutes les deux minutes) que Black et ça ne lui importait pas tant que ça. Définitivement, le gryffondor était étrange.

Comme tous les gryffondors en soi.

Black l'entraîna dans le hall d'entrée qui avait une allure aussi, si pas plus pitoyable que le salon qu'ils venaient de quitter. Lucius mettant de côté son aversion pour ce manque de propreté, était de plus en plus convaincu que plus personne ne vivait plus ici depuis au moins un siècle. Il jeta un regard dégouté au porte-parapluie immonde à côté de l'entrée tandis que Sirius observait le mur. Lucius le rejoint. Bon, Black était bizarre mais franchement moins que les habitants de cette maison. Qui pouvaient bien placer des rideaux sur un mur sans fenêtre ? Le gryffondor les ouvrit et dévoila ainsi le tableau d'une vieille femme affreuse derrière une fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les paupières brusquement et les regarda avec surprise.

- Sirius ?

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix rauque remplie de tristesse. Mais bientôt, son expression devint furieuse.

- Tu es revenu à la maison ?

- Faut croire, soupira ce dernier sombrement.

- Sors d'ici ! Espèce de monstre. Immonde chose sortie de mon corps ! cria-t-elle soudain.

Sirius recula, un peu plus blême. Le tableau sembla trouver cela plus provoquant encore car le visage de la femme se déforma et elle se mit à hurler :

- TOI ET TA BANDE DE SANG DE BOURBE SALISSEZ LE NOBLE SOL DE CETTE MAISON. SORS D'ICI, HONTE DE MA CHAIR ET DE MON SANG ! JE TE HAIS, TU ES MA PLUS GRANDE DECEPTION ! JE…

- PAR L'ENFER, FAITES LA TAIRE, cria soudain quelqu'un d'une autre pièce.

Il y eut des bruits de pas vers le couloir et Lucius jeta un regard légèrement paniqué à Black. Mais il fixait toujours le portrait, l'air terrifié. Une porte s'ouvrit. Lucius tira le garçon derrière une statue massive et lui intima de la fermer. Il ne semblait de toute façon pas capable de faire autre chose. Cette proximité soudaine sembla ne faire de l'effet qu'à lui d'ailleurs.

Même si l'idée de fantasmer sur un gryffondor (et le cousin de sa future femme) était un peu déconcertante, il ne pouvait pas nier que Black était foutrement sexy. D'ailleurs, il devait faire de constants efforts pour ne pas le mater ouvertement. Sirius avait un torse halé, sans la moindre imperfection. Il pouvait voir les muscles, présents mais pas omniprésents, du brun saillir lorsqu'il bougeait et le petit tatouage d'un dragon crachant du feu et remuant la queue furieusement sur son omoplate. Tout cela semblait avoir de plus, la douceur du miel et Lucius était presque sur le point de lui mordiller le coup pour vérifier si sa peau n'en avait pas la saveur.

Les dieux soient loués, il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Une femme rousse venait de pénétrer dans le hall et se précipita sur le tableau pour fermer les rideaux. Elle sembla batailler ferme avant qu'enfin, ils ne se ferment et que la voix de la femme s'éteigne aussitôt. Elle regarda dans le couloir d'un air surpris avant de déclarer en rentrant dans la pièce d'où elle était sortie :

- Si elle se met même à hurler quand il n'y a personne…

Sirius sortit de leur « cachette » dès que la porte claqua.

- Je ne la connais pas.

- C'était Molly Prewett, dit Lucius, franchement surpris. Elle a pris un méchant coup de vieux.

Dire qu'il l'avait trouvé plutôt jolie à une époque. Il était vraiment choqué. Il plaignait presque Weasley qui l'avait épousé.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle fout chez moi ? demanda brusquement Black.

- Hey, j'en sais rien du tout, Black ! Tu as peut-être vendue cette ruine à Weasley.

Il sembla envisager cette possibilité un moment avant de secouer la tête en négation :

- J'aurais jamais pris ce risque.

- Soit, ta famille n'est pas ici de toute évidence. Rentrons, ok ?

Le brun, toujours plongé dans ces pensées, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Black le suivit sans grand enthousiasme dans le salon par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Puis soudain, il se dirigea vers une grande tapisserie.

- Elle m'a effacé ! dit-il avec indignation.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et le rejoint pour observer la tapisserie. Il reconnut aussitôt l'arbre généalogique pour en avoir un du même style dans sa propre maison. Black lui désigna un trou de brulure dans le tapis. Mais cet endroit était vraiment charmant.

- Tiens ? Bella s'est mariée à Rodolphus, constata sans grande émotion le blond.

Lestrange et elle étaient définitivement bien assortis. Elle devait sûrement encore regretter qu'il ne l'ait pas choisi. La pauvre. En toute modestie, ça devait être le plus grand regret de sa vie. Il sourit un peu sadiquement à cette pensée. Black lui montra son propre nom sur l'arbre.

- Et tu t'es bel et bien marié à ma cousine.

Lucius eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste et fit glisser son doigt le long de son trait jusqu'au nom de Draco. Il regarda la date de naissance.

- Dans les temps, murmura-t-il sombrement.

- Tu aimes Narcissa ? demanda soudain le lion.

- Je l'ai épousée, Black, éluda-t-il.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda-t-il avec agacement.

Il adorait Narcissa. Sans quoi, jamais il ne l'aurait épousée. Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'allusion de Black.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ma cousine préférée mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'épouse et soit malheureuse.

- Comment pourrait-elle l'être si je l'épouse ?

- Je vois très bien comment, moi, répliqua-t-il férocement.

- J'aime Narcissa, déclara-t-il sur le même ton. Et elle sera heureuse avec moi.

Black le dévisagea un moment avec suspicion.

- Et pourtant tu la trompes avec Snape, fit-il dégoûté.

- Elle aussi, je te rappelle.

- Tu as visiblement commencé tout seul.

- Et alors ? Elle le sait, siffla-t-il froidement.

Il était énervé. Définitivement.

- C'est le principe, Malfoy ! C'est juste immonde.

Dire qu'il était à ça de fantasmer sur cet enculé.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Black et à en juger par cette tapisserie, ça ne sera jamais le cas.

Il s'engouffra dans la cheminée et repartit à Poudlard.

oO **°o°** Oo

A leur retour, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole et Lucius se dirigea vers sa chambre (qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter au fond) avec la ferme intention d'y rester tout le reste de cette foutue journée mais Narcissa l'en empêcha. Elle entra en trombe dans la salle commune.

- Toi ! Tu es devenu mangemort ! dit-elle le pointant du doigt avec rage.

Il sourit en la voyant si furieuse (à telle point qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas remarqué qu'ils étaient torses nu et trempés) avant de réaliser que Black était toujours dans la pièce. Et il fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est la vie, répondit-il finalement à la fois détaché et affecté.

Severus l'avait mis au courant depuis un bon bout de temps aussi et même là, il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris.

- J'hallucine, fit Black avant de se détourner.

Certainement pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il devienne mangemort ? Et puis au passage, même si ça lui faisait quelque chose à cet abruti, Lucius n'en avait sincèrement rien à foutre.

- TU T'ASSIEDS ! ordonna Cissy en se tournant vers son cousin.

Certainement surpris par tant d'agressivité, Black se figea avant de faire demi-tour et de s'asseoir. Lucius l'imita mais s'assit à une distance de sécurité de lui, l'envie dévorante de le frapper étant toujours très présente. Il y eut un silence lourd pendant lequel Narcissa les toisa furieusement du regard à tour de rôle.

- Est-ce que vous savez seulement où vous êtes à cette époque ?

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- En prison ! A Askaban ! Tous les deux et à PERPETUITE !

Lucius accusa le coup en silence, impassible. Il aurait vraiment du rester dans sa chambre.

- Quoi ? fit bêtement Sirius, abasourdi. Mais… QUOI ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

A perpétuité ?

- En fait, tout le monde pense que tu es mangemort et que tu as tué une douzaine de Moldus.

A perpétuité…

- Je… Quoi ? répéta Sirius.

A perpétuité !

- Oui, mais rassure toi, en fait, tu es innocent, fit la jeune fille avec un mouvement vague de la main.

A vie. Emprisonné à vie. Lui, Lucius Malfoy, taulard pour le restant de ses jours.

- C'est clair, ça me rassure, fit-il sarcastiquement.

Bon… Il suffisait simplement de noter sur le parchemin : NE PAS DEVENIR MANGEMORT. Voilà. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

- Pas de quoi en faire un drame ? répéta Sirius, énervé. A perpétuité, Malfoy, je suis enfermé à perpétuité alors j'ai bien le droit de faire un putain de drame !

Visiblement, il avait parlé tout haut.

- Ton _futur_ est enfermé à perpétuité. Il y a toujours moyen de changer ça, dit finalement le blond.

- Alors c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? dit Narcissa. Tu es un mangemort emprisonné et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Peut-on arrêter deux secondes ce mélodrame ? fit-il sèchement. C'est le futur et pour autant que je le sache, il est modifiable.

- C'est le principe, Lucius ! cria-t-elle visiblement très énervée.

…

Que les Black soient maudits.

- Bordel, allez tous les deux vous faire foutre avec vos putains de principes ! C'est encore moi qui suis en prison, _à raison_ visiblement, et je réagis COMME JE VEUX !

Sur ce, il quitta la salle commune en trombe et s'enferma dans sa chambre, d'où il n'aurait vraiment jamais du sortir.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'en profite pour instaurer une nouvelle tradition pour cette histoire. Les questions débiles à suspence en fin de chapitre:**

**1) Qui est l'amant de Narcissa? Remus? Severus? Dumbledore?!  
2) A quoi pensait au juste Sirius lorsqu'il a senti l'érection de Lucius? "Seigneur! Il va me violer!"? ou "Saute-moi dessus, vas-y, SAUTE MOI DESSUS!"? Ou encore "Tiens, Narcissa s'amuse avec des bateaux navals dans son bain"?  
3) Comment Lucius et Sirius du futur prennent-ils ce nouveau souvenir? "On ne pouvait pas rêver pire"? "J'espère que je vais coucher avec avant rentrer"? "Mais pourquoi Narcissa s'amuse-t-elle avec des bateaux navals pendant son bain"?  
4) Lucius réussira-t-il à changer son futur?  
5) Les parents de Lucius sont-ils toujours en vie?  
6) Arthur Weasley est-il désespéré en voyant l'effet du temmps sur sa femme?  
7) Neville a-t-il réussi sa potion aujourd'hui?**

**La réponse dans le prochain chapitre (ou pas)!**


	10. Mon avenir est vraiment merdique

**Tempus Planicio**

**Disclaimer: **Bouh, comme d'habitude. J'ai rien, je suis pauvre et je ne suis pas JKR (ou ça se saurait). J'utilise juste ses personnages et son monde parce que parfois, elle néglige un tas de possibilités lol.

**Résumé des surnoms et résumé tout court:  
**James Potter _alias_ James Prince  
Lucius Malfoy _alias_ Luc Martens  
Sirius Black _alias_ Salim Black  
Remus Lupin _alias_ Remy Lorca  
Lily Evans _alias_ Lily Edgecombe  
Severus Snape _alias_ Seamus Smith  
Narcissa Black _alias_ Cissy Black

_**Dans le chapitre précédent, **__James et Narcissa découvrent que la vérité sur le Sirius et le Lucius du futur (à savoir qu'ils sont en prison) et c'est Narcissa qui se charge de l'apprendre aux principaux concernés à grands renforts de hurlements. Lucius déclare alors que le futur est modifiable et les laisse en plan, un peu énervé par son avenir de jeune premier nettement compromis. Un peu plus tôt, il avait été faire un tour avec Sirius au Manoir Malfoy (pour voir si je suis toujours canon en vieux) et avait trouvé sa future femme nue dans son lit avec un homme nu aussi dans la salle de bains. Après une fuite dans les couloirs, les deux garçons se sont retrouvés dans une piscine et disons que les choses étaient TRES tendues entre eux. Mais rien n'arriva, hélas. Un peu plus tard, au Square Grimmaud, ils se sont disputés et cela dut la fin de la mystérieuse attirance qu'exercait Sirius sur Lucius. Sinon, il faut se souvenir qu'après s'être disputé avec James à propos d'homophobie, Sirius a embrassé Draco Malfoy hier (et oui, hier) et que Remus l'a capté en live. Voila!_

**Note: **Coucou les gens! Désolée pour le retard à updater, c'était le désert côté inspiration. C'est plutôt revenu, je crois puisque j'ai pondu ce chapitre en deux heures chrono. L'emmerde, c'est que ca m'a fait réaliser le carnage de l'intrigue alors pour le chapitre onze, va me falloir un peu de temps. Peut-être deux ou trois semaines . Pardonnez-moi d'avance et vous inquiétez pas trop. Il est déjà commencé. J'espère que vous aimerez bien. Alors, je le dis direct: Il ne se passe pas grand chose (voire rien du tout) dans ce chapitre. Seulement... Le délire James-Sirius a pris nettement plus de place que prévu alors... Voilà. Je suis le jouet de mes personnages, c'est désespérant.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Mon avenir est vraiment merdique**

Sirius regarda la porte que Malfoy venait de claquer après avoir crié, avec une puérilité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupconné chez Monsieur le Prince des Glaces, qu'il réagissait comme il voulait. Il était en colère contre Malfoy. Très en colère. L'idée qu'il trompe impunément sa cousine, même s'il n'appréciait pas des masses cette dernière, et l'entraine dans un mariage pourri et factice l'agacait prodigieusement. Evidemment, il n'était pas complètement con, il avait quand même vécu seize ans chez les sang-pur les plus fanatiques d'Angleterre. Il savait que beaucoup de mariages chez les Black et chez les Malfoy se déroulaient ainsi. C'étaient les traditions qui primaient, surement pas les sentiments. En temps normal, il aurait simplement jeté une remarque sarcastique sur le bonheur évident que les Malfoy semblaient partager dans le futur. Mais ce n'était pas un temps normal.

Il avait bandé tout contre le blond et ce dernier n'était pas resté de marbre non plus. Le souvenir de ce qui avait failli se produire dans cette piscine pleine de savon, ajouté à celui où il embrassait Draco Malfoy parce qu'il avait les cheveux de son putain de père, lui tapait sur le système. Fortement. Il se sentait à deux auriculaires de péter un cable magistral. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, ne serait-ce que deux minutes, pour digérer ça. Quoique cela semblait peu digérable. Surtout quand, au lieu d'avoir droit à un peu de calme, il découvrait que sa mère avait carrement brulé son nom sur cette foutue tapisserie immonde, que des inconnus vivaient chez lui et qu'en prime, il était condamné à prendre racine en prison dans vingt ans pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

C'était un putain de cauchemar, nom de dieu ! Bordel, il était beau, intelligent, doué et débrouillard. Il avait le meilleur ami du monde, son frère de cœur, un gentil lycanthrope pour lui remettre les idées en place et une vie de rêve ! Il était parti dans le futur convaincu que tant que ses doutes ne se confirmaient pas et qu'il n'était pas gay, il aurait la vie d'un roi. Mais il n'avait plus rien du tout. Que dal. Plus d'avenir, plus de vie, en froid avec ses meilleurs amis et coincé avec une foutue attirance pour le futur mari de sa cousine ! Comment ça avait pu merder à ce point, putain ?!

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, beugla-t-il soudain en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Narcissa sursauta et le dévisagea, visiblement un peu inquiète.

- Comment ça a pu se produire ?! Putain de merde, Cissy ! J'étais parti pour être chef des Aurors ou… Ou MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE, NOM DE DIEU ! Et je suis en prison ?! EN PRISON ?!

La blonde passa la main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir fatigué et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de son cousin.

- Tu es innocent, fit-elle d'un ton doux.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, grogna Sirius.

- Tu finiras bien par être libéré. Mon mari est en prison pour avoir assassiné des gens, lui. Je suis comblée par mes perspectives d'avenir.

Il releva la tête et la regarda avec compassion. Même si sa situation était bien pire, il savait comment Narcissa tenait à Malfoy. Autant parce qu'il était carrement canon que parce qu'il avait un grand nom. Qu'elle se retrouve vingt ans plus tard comme la femme d'un taulard maudit par la bonne société devait être le cauchemar de sa vie.

Et il n'avait absolument jamais pensé que Malfoy était carrement canon.

- T'adores ton futur fils, dit-il pour la réconforter.

- S'il n'avait pas l'air si triste, je pourrais m'en contenter.

- Il a l'air… ? commença Sirius étonné avant de se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Draco Malfoy, ce dernier se bourrait la gueule pour échapper à ses problèmes.

Oui, apparemment, il était triste en effet. Mais tout le monde était triste dans ce monde. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette époque.

- Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de rentrer et de tout oublier pour retrouver ce futur dans vingt ans, fit la blonde.

Sirius arrêta un instant de s'arracher les cheveux et dévisagea sa cousine, surpris. Les confidences n'avaient jamais fait partie de leur relation.

- Moi aussi, avoua Sirius d'un ton accablé.

Il n'y avait jamais songé mais tout d'un coup, cela lui semblait absolument impensable. Il ajouta avec un mince sourire désabusé :

- Et tu ne sais pas encore tout.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, non, sérieux, je le sens pas de faire le flash d'informations sur le futur, là.

Un silence s'installa et il soutint le regard contrarié de sa cousine. Elle finit par lui dire :

- Je sais également des choses que tu ignores.

- Ça ne peut pas être grand-chose après tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Mais en soi, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas grand-chose non plus. En comparaison du reste, plus rien ne tient la route.

- Je veux savoir ! protesta Narcissa en renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière avec cette attitude de maitresse sadomaso qu'elle partageait avec son immonde grande soeur. Et selon toute évidence, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle partageait avec Bellatrix.

Sirius lui jeta un regard amusé puis déclara sans ambages :

- T'as un amant. Et c'est Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Hein ?

Et oui, cousine. Et oui.

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure sortir de ta salle de bains nu comme un ver. Oh, et tu étais nue et endormie toi aussi. Tu sais, il a ce tatouage sur la hanche dont Bellatrix a taaaant parlé Noel passé.

- Je... Fais des _choses_ avec Rodolphus Letrange ? répéta-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée.

Sirius réprima un frisson de dégout :

- Tu recycles les déchets de ton adorable sœur, plutôt.

- Mais c'est affreux !

- Surtout qu'ils sont mariés.

- Quoi ?

- Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Il sont mariés.

Il n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer sur la tapisserie familiale où son nom avait été cramé sans pitié. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était rapellé de la fameuse histoire du tatouage. Sa cousine semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

- Tu t'es surement trompé.

- Peu d'hommes abordent leur nom de leur mère si près de leur pénis, fit Sirius avec un sourire. Alors, qu'est ce que j'ignore ?

- Tu t'es trompé, persista-t-elle, blême.

- Oui, c'est sur, il y a tellement de Xephania dans ce monde.

Il se sentait un peu d'humeur sadique à vrai dire et torturer mentalement sa cousine était curieusement détendant. Il se gratta l'arête du nez en observant Narcissa gigoter sur son siège.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, fit-elle en se levant.

- Ou mettre fin à tes jours pour empecher ton futur de tomber si bas, ricana Sirius.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de fureur :

- Vas-y moque-toi de moi tant que tu le peux, monsieur le taulard. Et si tu veux tellement savoir une des autres surprises que te réserves cet horrible avenir, je vais te la dire ! rugit-elle. Ton cher meilleur ami et sa future épouse sont morts et enterrés depuis longtemps!

Quoi ?

Inutile de dire que Sirius arrêta aussitôt de rire et dévisagea sa cousine comme si elle était devenue folle :

- Tu rigoles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle sembla réaliser soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire et la fureur disparut aussitôt de son joli visage pale. Elle détourna la tête d'un mouvement élégant et lui dit avant de tourner défnitivement les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre :

- Je suis désolée.

En entendant la porte de la chambre des filles claquer, il sursauta et se leva, comme un automate pour aller frapper à celle de James. Mais il n'était évidemment pas là. Les cours étaient finis mais il avait une retenue ce soir. Sirius rentra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le double lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, allongé sans bouger, à tourner cette réalité dans sa tête. James était _mort_. James était _mort_ et il était vivant. James était _mort_. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Où était-il à ce moment-là ? Déjà en prison ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi James était-il _mort_, nom de dieu ?!

Il n'y avait pas de vie dans un monde où James n'était plus. Au moins, ça expliquait une chose. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas évadé. En apprenant la nouvelle, Sirius n'avait pas compris. Il avait eu l'occasion de visiter Askaban pour voir plusieurs membres de sa famille arrêtés et, si l'endroit était horrible et effrayant, il n'était pas impossible d'en sortir. Il était Animagus et les Détraqueurs ne saississaient pas les émotions animales. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il était toujours en prison. A quoi bon en sortir si James est mort ?

Il se sentait vide. Incroyablement vide. Et plus il pensait à la vie sans son meilleur ami, plus il avait l'impression de tomber dans un vide insondable et sans fin.

A un moment donné, Remus entra dans la chambre et l'inquiétude qui devait le ronger pour la catatonie de son ami le poussa surement à lui adresser la parole pour la première fois de la journée. Mais Sirius resta muet, presque sourd aux injonctions du lycanthrope qui finit par partir. James entra peu de temps après. Apparement, Moony l'avait prévenu.

Le fait qu'ils soient en froid n'avait plus du tout d'importance désormais. Peu importait que James soit un peu ou même carrement homophobe et qu'il ait des sursauts de débilité chroniques. Il allait mourir. Son frère de sang, sa famille d'acceuil, son espèce de paradis perdu personnalisé allait mourir. On pouvait dire sans la moindre hésitation que pour Sirius désormais, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

James s'approcha prudemment du lit comme s'il craignait que Sirius lui saute à la gorge. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda l'éphèbe des Gryffondor d'un air sincèrement inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il soudain.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sirius répondit :

- Tu es mort.

James soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en remontant ses lunettes.

- Ouais, je sais.

Sirius se redressa d'un bond :

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit !

- J'espérais que tu ne l'apprendrais pas, à vrai dire, fit le brun avec un sourire qui énerva définitivement Sirius.

Il empoigna son meilleur ami par les épaules et le forca à lui faire face. Il devait avoir les yeux écraquillés et l'air psychotique mais il se sentait pas mal psychotique depuis quelques heures :

- Tu es mort, James ! MORT !

- Je crois que j'ai compris, Sirius.

- Tu es mort ! répéta se dernier comme un fou furieux. Comment tu peux rester assis sur ce putain de lit ?! On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il faut te sauver, nom de dieu ! Il faut savoir si c'est un accident ou un.. Un…

- C'était un meurtre, Padfoot. De Voldemort.

Le gryffondor accusa le coup. Puis déclara, en tendant la main vers James pour qu'il se taise avec son pessimisme effrayant:

- Je t'accorde que ça complique un peu la chose mais rien n'est impossible. J'irai l'assasiner à notre retour et tout sera réglé.

James éclata de rire :

- Padfoot, si Voldemort était assassinable à l'aide d'un peu de motivation, il serait déjà mort.

- Ce n'est pas _un peu_ de motivation ! protesta Sirius, révolté. C'est la rage du desespoir ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme !

James se laissa tomber en arrière et passa la main dans ses cheveux :

- J'ai passé le coup de la surprise.

- Et tu t'es résigné ? s'indigna son ami.

Il y eut un silence qui horrifia Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas, Padfoot. J'ai pas franchement envie d'y penser.

Sirius ne trouva rien à dire. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus puis finalement, James se redressa et s'étira, l'air de rien.

- Parlons plutôt de ton statut de prisonnier innocent. T'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les masochistes, comme d'habitude.

Message recu capitaine. Plaisantons tranquillement aujourd'hui sur notre cauchemardesque et terrifiant futur de demain. Ou non-futur.

- Aaah, soupira Sirius. Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé l'uniforme.

- C'est quand même exceptionnnellement con d'être enfermé pour un crime qu'on a pas commis, sourit James.

- Si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua-t-il avec un air modeste. Je me suis dénoncé pour que l'amour de ma vie, une personne furieusement mignonne et frivole sans aucun doute, échappe à la prison pour un crime vénal.

- Donc, encore une fois, tu t'es fait manipuler par la gente féminine.

Ou la gent masculine mais passons.

- Oh oh, mais qu'entends-je ? Monsieur-Je-Me-Prends-Vingt-Rateaux-Par-Jour vient me faire la leçon sur la faiblesse des hommes face aux femmes ?

James secoua la main d'un geste vague :

- Elle se fait désirer, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, dit-il soudain avec un air vainqueur, je l'ai épousée !

- Mieux, tu as réalisé le fantasme de toute ton adolescence. J'ai longtemps douté mais l'existence de ton fils est une preuve irréfutable. Vous l'avez fait !

L'autre gryffondor regarda Sirius avec des yeux ronds avant d'émettre le premier véritable sourire de cette conversation. Qui a dit que dès que le cul pointe le bout de son nez, les hommes oublient tout le reste ?

- C'est la première fois que je réalise que j'ai effectivement eu des relations sexuelles avec Lily Evans, fit James avec un sourire béat. C'est fantastique et horrible à la fois.

- Tu es impatient, pas vrai ? fit Sirius en totale fusion psychologique avec son ami.

- J'en ai les mains qui tremblent.

- Je comprends tout à fait ton sentiment. Ma vie sexuelle future s'annonce aussi vierge que la tienne actuellement. Mais qui sait ? Avec un soupcon de chance, peut-être que Amour de Ma Vie et moi avons trouvé le moyen de nous envoyer en l'air par cellules interposées.

- Parce qu'elle a fini en prison ? s'étonna James avec un rire.

- Evidemment, cette connasse.

Ils éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que James fasse soudain signe de se taire. Sirius obéit et tendit l'oreille. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir puis la voix trainante et visiblement énervée de Lucius retentir :

- Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fous de tes nuits, Sev. C'est la deuxième fois que tu pars vers nulle part après le couvre-feu. Tu me trompes ?

- Qui pourrait te tromper, Lucius ? répliqua la voix de Snape avec sarcasme.

- Ma femme.

James ouvrit les yeux, étonnés et Sirius lui murmura : « Je te raconterai ». Ils continuèrent d'écouter la conversation. Snape avait repris la parole, toujours sarcastique :

- Quel carnage matrimonial. Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà que ça tournerait comme ça.

- Détourne le sujet. En attendant, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu allais.

- Voir la femme de ma vie.

- Evans est dans sa chambre avec ma femme infidèle.

- L'_autre_ femme de ma vie.

- La solitude ?

Les deux gryffondors eurent à garder le silence. La porte d'entrée du dortoir pivota et une autre se referma. Apparement, Snape n'avait pas jugé utile de répondre. Une fois que le silence revint, ils éclatèrent franchement de rire :

- Si on oublie le fait qu'il couche avec des mecs, il me fait rire Malfoy. C'est pas net, dit James en grimacant.

- Ça me rassure que tu dises ça, s'exclama Sirius, transporté. Parce que je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à le trouver aussi détestable que prévu.

Et ça, c'était l'euphémisme du siècle. Mais passons. Vraiment, mieux valait passer autant que possible.

- Rien n'est net dans le futur. Même pas Snape. Il a passé la nuit dehors l'autre jour aussi.

- Roooh, Servilus aurait-il une vie sexuelle ? rigola Sirius.

- Si c'est le cas, je me demande franchement qui c'est.

- Oui, tant que ce n'est pas Evans.

- Ce n'est pas Evans, répliqua James d'un ton catégorique. Et n'insinue plus jamais que ma future femme se soit pervertie avec cet espèce de monstre ambulant.

- Il est vrai qu'il rassemble la plupart des défauts de la création, fuit Sirius d'un ton conciliant. Mais concrètement, si ce n'est pas Evans, avec qui Snape passe-t-il ses nuits ?

- La solitude ?

- Et sa main droite ?

Ils se mirent à rire comme des bossus avant que Sirius ne trouve le souffle de dire :

- Non, c'était con. Il a déjà Malfoy pour ce genre de choses.

James grimaca mais ne fit pas de commentaire ce qui donna envie à Sirius de pousser des cris de joie. Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de se pendre, il y a moins d'une heure.

- On tergiverse, on tergiverse mais toi et moi, nous savons déjà ce qu'il convient de faire, dit soudain James avec ce regard brillant qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

Sirius se leva d'un bond en pointant un doigt accusateur sur James :

- RAAAH, JE LE SAVAIS ! Je savais que tu avais pris la cape dans ce foutu sac ! Tu ne peux plus t'en séparer, en fait ! Je le savais ! James, reprit-il d'un ton furieux, Tu es devenu accro à l'invisibilité !

- Peut-être un peu, admit ce dernier avec réticence.

- Je t'ai pourtant raconté l'histoire de Maugrey ! fit Sirius, révolté.

- Sirius, commenca James d'un ton patient. Je ne vais pas rester trois ans sous une cape parce que je suis devenu paranoïaque et que j'ai peur de mon ombre.

- Les capes d'invisibilité ont des effets secondaires sur les neurones ! argumenta-t-il, convaincu et si possible convainquant. Il tapota son index sur sa tempe avec véhemence: Ça te détraque l'occiput !

James eut un petit rire avant de se lever et d'aller chercher le fameux sac en question.

- Et blablabla. Tu lis trop le Chicaneur et les délires de Xenophilius Lovegood.

- Cet homme est un génie, protesta Sirius.

Pendant ses trois premières années à Poudlard, Sirius avait voué une dévotion sans limites à l'étonnant Serdaigle aux idées loufoques. A bien le reconsidérer à présent, cette adoration envers le sorcier n'était peut-être pas tout à fait nette mais l'heure n'était pas aux questionnements inutiles.

- Oui oui, fit James avec sa patience éternelle pour les bizarreries de Sirius, tout en sortant la cape. Bon, tu t'amènes ?

- J'ai la carte. Pas la peine de se stresser, fit Sirius en sortant le dit parchemin de la poche interieur de sa robe.

Il ne la quittait jamais. Il était peut-être un peu amoureux de cette carte, à vrai dire. C'était de loin son invention la plus géniale et l'avoir toujours à portée de main était utile dans les graves crises d'égo qu'il traversait à l'occasion. Ça le rassurait toujours sur le fait qu'il était effectivement brillant et promi à un grand avenir dans la création d'artefacts magique si jamais il ne pouvait pas devenir Auror ou ministre. Quelquefois, il la regardait juste pour le plaisir de se jeter des fleurs tout seul. Soit.

Sirius activa la carte en frappant trois fois dessus. C'était un code bien sommaire mais il avait déjà l'intention de changer cela et d'installer un mot de passe plus fun dès qu'il aurait le temps. Il chercha un instant l'étiquette au nom de Severus Snape et après l'avoir trouvé, se glissa sous la cape. Il sortirent de la chambre, invisibles. A peine avaient-ils atteint la porte d'entrée qu'une autre porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Remus sortir de la chambre qu'Evans partageait avec sa cousine. Il avait un sourire curieux aux lèvres et Sirius fronca les sourcils étonnés. Puis, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, craignant qu'il ne fasse un geste pour inviter Remus à les rejoindre, ce qui ne mettrait pas du tout Sirius à l'aise, mais James ne bougea pas. Le futur forcat se rapella alors que pendant la matinée, James et Remus ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Ce qui était profondement rassurant.

Si Moony et Prongs se faisaient la gueule, au moins le premier n'aurait pas l'occasion de raconter au deuxième qu'il avait vu Padfoot en train d'embrasser et plus si affinités nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

Faites que leur dispute s'éternise.

Ils sortirent dès que Remus rentra dans sa chambre et une fois dehors, Sirius marmonna :

- Moony vient de sortir de la chambre d'Evans à la nuit tombée et tu ne pètes pas un plomb ?

- T'as entendu Malfoy. Black est aussi dedans.

- Et s'ils essayent les parties à trois ? rigola Sirius tout en gardant un œil sur la carte et les déplacements de Snape.

James soupira :

- C'était pour ta cousine.

- Ma cousine ?

- Ta cousine.

- Ma cousine et mon Moony ? répéta Sirius, abasourdi.

- Ta cousine et ton... Hey, c'est mon Moony !

- Non, non. Il m'aime plus que toi.

- Un taré mégalo comme Sirius Black ? Non, il faut quelqu'un de calme et de posé à Moony.

- D'un autre côté, s'il tripe sur ma cousine qui est également une tarée mégalo, c'est que tu te plantes complètement sur les attentes de Remus.

- J'espère surtout qu'il ne tripe pas sur Black, fit James. Elle est genre mariée.

- Oui et Malfoy est un homme _tellement _jaloux, ironisa l'autre.

- Il avait l'air tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire d'infidélité ?

Sirius commenca à lui raconter son après-midi, oubliant volontairement de mentionner l'épisode de la piscine. Alors qu'il en était à sa rencontre pénible avec le tableau de sa mère, le nom de Snape disparut soudain de la carte.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? fit-il en scrutant le parchemin.

- Ta carte si géniale aurait-elle des défaillances ? rigola James.

- Ma carte est parfaite, siffla Sirius vexé. Non c'est…

Il reconnut alors l'emplacement et eut un sourire amusé.

- C'est la salle sur Demande.

- On y est presque. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va y foutre.

- Peut-être qu'il se bourre la gueule avec sa solitude ?

Exactement comme lui-même hier soir. Si jamais c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'il arrête immédiatement ce genre de pratique. Plutôt mourir que d'avoir les mêmes passe-temps que Snape.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle et s'arrêtèrent stupéfait. La porte de la salle sur demande était grande ouverte et apparemment, c'était pour un meeting secret. Une demi-douzaine d'élèves se trouvaient devant et discutaient à voix basse. Parmi eux se trouvait…

- Oh, regarde ! Il y a Harry !

Sirius dévisagea son meilleur ami.

_- Harry_ ? Tu l'appelles Harry maintenant ?

Alors qu'hier, c'était encore « le terne type sencé être mon fils ». Il y avait définitivement du changement à en juger par l'expression de James.

- Ça porte à confusion de l'appeler Potter, expliqua James en recommencant à avancer.

Sirius l'arrêta.

- Prongs, tu as les yeux qui brillent et la même expression euphorique qu'Evans.

- Ok, admit James avec un sourire. On a parlé tout à l'heure et j'ai décidé que j'étais un futur papa franchement fier et admiratif.

_- Admiratif _? répéta Sirius, abasourdi.

Il n'avait rien du tout contre le fils Potter mais le changement d'avis de Prongs sur lui était vraiment soudain et extrême. Il finit par décider que c'était une bonne chose et hocha la tête.

- Il est orphelin et il est passé à travers un tas de trucs déments, expliqua James avec fierté. Mais comme son père, il a gardé la tête haute et cette attitude de battant propre aux Potter.

- Il faut te rappeler le jour où t'as pleuré parce que t'avais perdu ton premier match ? fit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

James lui jeta un regard noir et fit un geste pour enlever la cape. Sirius retint son bras, paniqué.

- Tu es fou ?!

- Je ne suis pas encore son père de substitution mais on a _vraiment_ sympathisé, Sirius.

- Je préfèrerais nettement rester sous la cape d'invisibilité. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils foutent là-dedans ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Et c'est toi qui me parlait des effets secondaires de la cape ? Je pense que tu es atteint, l'ami. Tu deviens paranoiaque, rigola James en essayant de retirer son bras.

Oui, bien sur qu'il était paranoïaque. Le futur était un monde de fous furieux. Il avait des raisons de se montrer prudent.

- C'est peut-être un truc sordide de magie noire. Snape est dedans, après tout !

- Mon fils aussi, répliqua James en haussant le ton. Et justement, si Snape est dedans, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y rentrer. Maintenant, lache ma main.

Sirius obéit avec un regard de chien battu et James retira sa cape. Il la rangea immédiatement dans son sac et son ami en profita pour lui dire :

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Fais confiance aux Potter, déclara James d'un ton concaincu.

- Ben oui, ironisa Sirius. Le seul survivant chez la famille Potter est orphelin. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je m'inquiéterais de leurs tendances suicidaires?

- Je suis mort en héros, répliqua James calmement. Ah, il nous as vus.

Harry Potter se dirigeait effectivement à grands pas vers eux, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Sirius se mit à parler à toute vitesse :

- Je suis fier, mon frère. Mais reparlons un peu du danger de faire confiance à ton fils. C'est un orphelin ! Il ne peut être que tordu. Je sais ce que je raconte. Après tout, je suis un orphelin et je suis totalement tordu.

James rigola doucement :

- Je te signale que tu n'as fait qu'envoyer ta mère aux ordures et venir vivre chez moi. C'est loin du statut d'orphelin.

- Elle a cramé mon nom sur cette foutue tapisserie, siffla Sirius, mortellement sérieux.

Son ami lui adressa un sourire sincèrement désolé.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, mec.

Sirius, gêné, haussa les épaules. Oui, bon, c'était pas la mort non plus. Il était juste furieusement vexé. A peine James avait-il fini de dire ça que Potter les avait rejoint :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard assez furieux à Sirius.

Mais il n'avait strictement rien fait, oh ! Le jeune homme, agacé par tant d'énervement tourné vers lui chez un gosse qui n'en était qu'au statut de spermatozoide à sa véritable époque, lui en rendit un meurtrier.

- Et bien, commenca James en passant la main dans ses cheveux. On était curieux alors on a suivi Sna… Je veux dire… Hum.

James resta pantois, son menton dans sa main, cherchant le faux nom de Snape comme un abruti. Sirius éclata de rire.

- C'est quoi son nom encore à ce crétin ? demanda furieusement James à voix basse.

- Seamus Smith, répondit Sirius du tac au tac en pouffant. Bref, on l'a suivi et nous voilà. C'est quoi votre réunion ? Une sorte de club de rencontres ? Ou alors, une agence de gigolos ? Si c'est le cas, je m'inscris et j'explose tous vos records.

Ce fut au tour de James de rire. Il poussa Sirius en arrière et parla à Harry, qui avait haussé les sourcils en entendant son discours. Ben quoi, il faisait juste de l'humour... Comment le fils de James pouvait-il être aussi coincé ?

- Ne t'arrête pas aux vannes scabreuses de cet abruti sans cervelle. Il pratique le culte de soi depuis ses couches culottes mais il est utile. Parfois.

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, James? Utile ? s'indgna Sirius avec un ton éploré vonlontairement exagéré.

James lui tapota la tête avec un sourire :

- Mais non, mais non, je t'aime, frérot.

- Vous êtes frères ? s'étonna Harry.

- Spirituellement, oui, intervint Sirius avec sérieux. Il parait que pendant toutes tes vies antérieures, tu restes proches de certaines âmes, tu sais ?

James leva les yeux au ciel. Harry, lui, hocha la tête, visiblement absolument pas au courant. Ignare.

- Comme si certaines ames étaient incapables de se séparer malgré la mort elle-même, continua Sirius du même ton docte. Je suis convaincu que James et moi, nous étions frères dans nos vies antérieures. Il y a eu une erreur cette fois mais dans la prochaine…

- Oui, oui, je suis ton âme sœur fraternelle, on a compris, fit James d'un ton épuisé.

Harry se mit à rire et Sirius le dévisagea, surpris. Quand Harry rigolait, il avait exactement le même rire que James et ses yeux se plissaient de la même facon. Si James avait eu la même apparence, Sirius était certain qu'on les auraient pris pour des jumeaux. Perturbant.

- Alors, on peut venir voir ? demanda James soudainement.

Juste. C'était quand même le but. Harry sembla hésiter puis finalement dit avec un soupir :

- J'imagine que oui. Mais n'en parlez pas autour de vous. On a déjà eu assez de fuites comme ça.

Sirius agrippa le bras de James comme une groupie surexcitée :

- Oh, James, c'est vraiment une société secrète !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se montrait si surexcité et déconneur. A vrai dire, depuis que James et lui avait passé ce pacte tacite de faire comme si tout allait bien, il mettait vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage. Peut-être parce que lorsqu'il déblaterait toutes ses stupidités, il ne pensait pas à tout ce tas de trucs désagréables concernant son futur et son présent direct.

- Calme tes ardeurs, Padfoot, fit James avec un sourire. On dirait un abruti.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? demanda soudain Harry, l'air halluciné.

- Oh Padfoot ? fit le père avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est son surnom. Ça lui va parfaitement bien parce qu'il est comme un…

C'était une réaction normale d'expliquer les raisons de son surnom à Harry mais Sirius pouvait voir dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Peut-être que Harry avait entendu parler de cette histoire de surnoms dans le groupe d'amis de son père. Si jamais c'était le cas, ils étaient dans la merde. Après tout, Dumbledore leur avait strictement interdit de révéler leur véritable identité. Il pressa le bras de James un peu plus fort et l'interrompit avant qu'il ne dise le mot « chien » et ne parte dans le délire des coussins mous sous les pattes des canidés.

- Et si on y allait ? C'est risqué de papoter dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Harry le dévisagea pendant un long moment et Sirius dut resister à cet espèce d'instinct de survie qui lui intimait de se cacher le visage. Mais finalement, Harry recula d'un pas, un peu plus pale que tout à l'heure puis secoua la tête avant de dire d'une voix étrangement éteinte :

- Oui, allons-y.

Pas bon. Foi de Black, c'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

_**Voila! La suite dans pas longtemps si possible ! **_

_**Encouragez-moi!**_

**_Je vous aime!_**

**_Sinon... J'ai encore de petites conneries à vous demander:_**

**_1) James a-t-il recu un ordre de Merlin première classe pour son sacrifice, ce héros?  
2) Sirius a-t-il vraiment retrouvé Amour De Sa Vie en prison? Si oui, serait-ce ce pauvre débile de Croupton Junior? Ou ce Lucius carrement canon?  
3) Barty Croupton Junior est-il mort ou a-t-il été renvoyé à Askaban dans l'éternelle merde qu'est la version cinématique de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu?  
4) Narcissa se remettra-t-elle un jour d'avoir couché avec le mari de sa soeur?  
5) Narcissa couche-t-elle aussi avec Ted Tonks? (le mari de son autre soeur, pour information)  
6) Qui est l'autre femme de la vie de Sev? Luna? Harry? (oh god, non!) La solitude?_****_  
7) Les extraterrestres se sont-ils crashés à Roswell?  
8) Colin Crivey a-t-il pris une belle photo de Harry aujourd'hui?_**


End file.
